Sobreviviente
by Hikari-chan Uzumaki
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un día te despiertas y te das cuenta que estas rodeada de zombies que quieren comerte; si lo has perdido todo y lo único que tienes es a ti misma y cuatros amigos en los quien confiar?. Solo tienes dos opciones: dejarte morir o adaptarte a este nuevo mundo en el que no solo debes protegerte de los caminantes sino también de los vivos y luchar, aprender rápido, ser c
1. El comienzo de todo

**Sobreviviente**

 **Aclaración:** TWD no me pertenece así como ninguno de los personajes que sean mencionados. Solamente me pertenece esta historia y los OC´s. Además la misma solo se encuentra publicada en este sitio y en mi Deviantart (Hikari-Uzumaki), así que si la ven por otro sitio favor de avisarme.

 **Cap. 1:** El comienzo de todo

Este día pintaba ser uno de esos días llenos de sorpresas, ¡y vaya que lo fue! No todos los días te despiertas rodeada de zombies. ¿Pero por que no mejor les explico cómo comenzó el apocalipsis? Para que entienda mejor mi situación.

Todo empezó hace aproximadamente cuatro semanas atrás. En los noticieros deban la increíble noticia que se había encontrado la cura para el cáncer, sin embargo los días pasaron y lo que al principio comenzó como una cura se convirtió en un virus mortal. Se preguntaran el porqué de este cambio, pues se los diré, la cura si curaba el cáncer pero no todos podían soportar la fuerte sustancia en sus organismos y morían de fiebre alta para minutos u horas después "despertar" con el único propósito de alimentarse de carne (preferiblemente carne viva). Al parecer la "cura" tenía algunos efectos secundarios: al morir la persona, la cura/virus activa solamente una parte del tronco encefálico permitiendo al cadáver moverse con el único motivo de alimentarse (pero perdía toda la humanidad que alguna vez tuvo; ya que no pensaba, no sentía, ni mucho menos tenía algún recuerdo de su vida), otro efecto secundario era que los cadáveres vivientes se les desarrollaban los sentidos del olfato y audición. La única manera de acabar con ellos era atravesándoles el cerebro.

El virus se propagaba a través del aire o por la sangre contaminada; por lo cual si te mordían o rasguñaban estabas frito, te agarraría fiebre alta seguida de alucinaciones, languidez y dolores musculares una hora después de ser herido para luego de tres horas morir y convertirte en uno de ellos.

Curiosamente este virus solo afectaba a los seres humanos. Siendo los animales inmunes a él.

Obviamente apenas empezó el apocalipsis se hicieron evacuaciones y se crearon refugios, "zonas seguras" pero la verdad era que ya casi no había lugares seguros pues de alguna u otra manera el virus lograba destruirlos o las personas enloquecían y en su afán de quedarse con el sitio lo destruían intentando quedárselo.

Para ese entonces yo ya había perdido a toda mi familia la primera semana de la infección. Y lo peor es que no pude hacer nada para evitarlo pues hacia tres semanas que estaba en Brasil cuando todo comenzó, participando junto a otros chicos y chicas de diferentes países en un concurso de dibujo, el premio era una beca con la cual permitía al ganador estudiar en la mejor Universidad de Arte.

Al principio junto con unas amigas que tenía ahí en Río de Janeiro y otra chica con la cual me hice amiga mientras ambas participábamos del concurso; nos ocultamos en las afueras de la ciudad, en la selva, en una pequeña casa de árbol bien oculta de los curiosos gracias al espeso follaje. Así estuvimos sobreviviendo durante dos semanas, aprendiendo a cazar, recolectando frutos o cualquier otra cosa comestible que nos ofreciera la selva. Lamentablemente de vez en cuando debíamos ir a la ciudad a buscar cosas de higiene, comida y principalmente armas blancas o que no hiciera ruido al usarla (también llevábamos armas de fuego pero evitábamos usarlas para no llamar la atención de los caminantes como los había nombrado mí querida mejor amiga Karen a los zombies).

Pero no todo dura para siempre. Un día un grupo nos atacó, nosotras como pudimos nos defendimos, lamentablemente cuatro chicas y un lobo no son rival para un grupo de veinte personas que saben manejar perfectamente las armas de fuego. Al final tuvimos que huir perdiendo nuestro lugar seguro y llevándonos todo lo que pudimos en nuestras mochilas.

 **Continuara…**

Hola que tal? Este es mi primer fic. Así que espero que si les gusto me dejen su opinión, crítica constructiva, consejo o los que gusten… Hasta la próxima.


	2. Nadie sobrevive solo (parte I)

The Walking Dead no me pertenece, solo esta historia y sus Oc's. Isabel pertenece a Isadamu (cuenta de Deviantart)quien me ha ayudado con sus ideas y una de ellas es el título de este cap. (es irónico que a ella no le guste TWD pero haya aceptado participar de mi fic XD).

En los primeros cap. Trataran de cómo van sobreviviendo al apocalipsis y lo que tienen que pasar las chicas. Más adelante se toparan con el grupo protagonista de la serie.

 **Cap. 2:** Nadie sobrevive solo (parte I)

Luego de ese día estuvimos vagando sin rumbo, quedándonos lo justo y necesario en un solo lugar (pues corríamos el riesgo de ser sorprendidas por un grupo de caminantes o personas).

Lo que nos lleva a la actualidad, mi nombre es Evelyn y cuento con 19 años, tengo el cabello negro con rulos (el cual ato en una cola de caballo alta) semilargo (suelto me llega hasta los omoplatos), ojos marrones, piel blanca, mido aproximadamente 1,55m (lo sé, soy peque para mi edad). Soy pequeña pero con buenas curvas (mis pechos no serán melones pero tampoco soy plana) y un poco de panza. Visto una blusa celeste sin mangas debajo de una sudadera verde abierta, unos pantalones capri azul claro y unas zapatillas deportivas; además de mis armas: un arco con un carjat lleno de flechas ubicados en mi espalda y un cuchillo cazador en mi pierna izquierda.

En estos momentos me encuentro arriba de un árbol bastante alto junto a una de mis amigas Isabel, ella tiene el cabello castaño claro que le llega hasta debajo de los omoplatos, debido al calor se lo ha atado en una cola alta, sus ojos son negros, posee piel clara levemente bronceada; cuenta con 16 años y mide 1,65m.; viste un chaleco de cuero, debajo lleva una camisa blanca, unos shorts gastados, como calzado porta unas converse negras. Complexión física normal. Como armas usa una 9mm con silenciador en su muslo derecho y un cuchillo amarrado a su cadera izquierda.

Regresando a nuestra situación, estamos rodeadas por unos 15 caminantes.

Hace media hora estábamos tranquilamente los cinco desayunando en nuestro improvisado campamento cuando de la nada apareció una horda de alrededor de 30 caminantes, matamos algunos, pero nos tuvimos que separar y hace varios minutos que perdí de vista a las hermanas Souza, solo sé que el lobo se adentró en el espeso follaje.

-¿Cuantas flechas te quedan Evelyn? – pregunto la joven castaña.

-Cinco, apenas y pude agarrar el carjat cuando estas cosas aparecieron, perdí el resto en el campamento. ¿Te quedaste sin balas verdad?-comento nerviosa la mayor.

-Tsk, me quedan dos-chisto molesta Isabel mirando el panorama.

-Podríamos abrir un pequeño camino, del lado derecho hay menos muertos-sugirió Evelyn pensativa- Pero tendremos que saltar a penas y tengamos lugar para pasar, luego correremos hasta el campamento tomamos las flechas y los cartuchos y matamos a estas cosas. Luego buscaremos a las chicas- miro a la castaña la cual ya estaba en posición para disparar.

-¿Te das cuenta que estamos como a tres metros del suelo no? No hace falta decirte que podríamos rompernos algo si caemos mal.-ciertamente la joven oriunda de Colombia tenía razón, más era un riesgo que debían correr.

-Si flexionas las rodillas al pisar el suelo amortiguaremos la caída. Mira no tenemos muchas alternativas y la verdad no quiero quedarme viviendo en este árbol. Si tienes una mejor idea dilo-exclamo harta la morocha, quería encontrar cuando antes a las otras miembros del grupo, no se preocupaba mucho por el lobo porque siempre volvía con ellas desde que lo salvaron. Tomo el silencio de su amiga como una afirmación para ejecutar el plan-Lista cuando te diga dispara, ¡ahora!

Ambas chicas saltaron, apenas cayeron los tres primeros zombies, por suerte una de las balas había matado a dos de un solo tiro.

Apenas tocaron el suelo, como pudieron se recompusieron de la caída y corrieron con todas sus fuerzas, llegando en diez minutos al campamento, afortunadamente no habían quedado caminantes más de los que las seguían casi pisándoles los talones.

Sin perder tiempo tomaron las municiones y apenas vieron al primero de ellos asomándose del follaje empezaron a disparar ya sea con balas o flechas, acabando con todos ellos al poco tiempo.

Minutos después las dos muchachas estaban tiradas en el piso intentando tranquilizar su ritmo cardiaco y normalizando la respiración.

Estaban seguras que si no fuera por la adrenalina del momento no hubieran llegado hasta el campamento a tiempo.

No tardaron mucho en escuchar pasos que venían en su dirección.

Sin pensarlo mucho, de un brinco se pararon y apuntaron sus respectivas armas hacia donde provenían los pasos. Para gran alivio de las chicas de entre los arbustos salió un muy conocido lobo.

-Santo cielo, casi me provocas un infarto Colmillo-suspiro la pelinegra al mismo tiempo que regañaba al gran lobo blanco, el cual simplemente la ignoro y se recostó cerca de la carpa (tienda de campaña).

Mientras tanto la castaña todavía se preguntaba porque ese lobo no dejaba de seguirlas desde que lo encontraron.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Hacía una semana que las cuatro chicas se estaban resguardando en la casa del árbol._

 _Hoy les tocaba ir a buscar agua a la pequeña cascada ubicada a un kilómetro de donde se estaban refugiando. Y aprovechando el viaje se darían un buen baño._

 _Durante el trayecto las jóvenes iban amenamente hablando de cosas triviales, excepto Evelyn que aprovechaba para practicar su puntería con el arco; si no mejoraba pronto se le resultaría difícil cazar y peor aún defenderse con él._

 _Mientras disparaba por quinta vez la flecha, las otras tres chicas se le habían adelantado unos pasos. Sin mucho apuro la pelinegra fue a sacar su flecha del árbol hasta que empezó a escuchar levemente unos gruñidos a unos treinta metros de su posición y no solo eran de caminantes sino también de algún animal._

 _No pudiendo evitar la curiosidad, la joven con arco y flecha en mano con cautela y en silencio se dirigió hasta el origen de los gruñidos._

 _-Oye Evelyn porque tard…- Katherine callo al no ver a su amiga por ninguna parte._

 _-¿Qué sucede Kat?- no hizo falta responderle, pues las tres se habían quedado mirando las huellas que había dejado la pelinegra._

 _Sin más que hacer decidieron seguir la dirección de las huellas para encontrar a la dueña de estas perdiéndose detrás de unos árboles._

 _Por más que la llamaron, la chica argentina solo les hizo la seña de que guardaran silencio para al instante voltearse y seguir con su camino._

 _Mientras tanto Evelyn se acercaba al lugar del que provenían los gruñidos, con el arco en posición de disparar._

 _Ocultándose detrás de un árbol, la joven se asomó para presenciar una inusual pelea. Enfrente de ella a unos siete metros de distancia se encontraba un gran lobo blanco, batallando con unos tres caminantes. Desgraciadamente el animal llevaba las de perder, pues la gruesa y pesada cadena que llevaba en su cuello se había enganchado con algo lo que le dificultaba poder defenderse._

 _La joven salió de su sorpresa justo a tiempo para matar a uno de los caminantes que estuvo a punto de sacarle un pedazo al lobo. En dos minutos acabo con los otros dos restantes (fallo tres veces intentando darles en la cabeza)._

 _Sin siquiera pensarlo se acercó al animal lentamente, guardando sus armas con el fin de darle a entender al lobo que no le haría daño._

 _Cuando se acerco pudo ver con mayor detenimiento al gran animal, no se había equivocado cuando dedujo que la cadena del lobo estaba atorada. Tenía el vientre y las patas llenas de barro, y una herida de bala en su pata derecha trasera._

 _En ningún momento el lobo dejo de enseñarle sus colmillos ensangrentados._

 _El gran animal debía medir 1,10m de altura hasta la cruz. Y poseía un par de ojos hipnotizantes de un color azul eléctrico._

 _A unos cinco pasos del lobo habían los restos, que supuso debieron ser de un perro. Dedujo que la sangre en los colmillos del lobo se debía a que se estuvo alimentando del animal, ya que el lobo no había podido morder a ninguno de sus atacantes._

 _También noto que había perdido mucha sangre, se notaba que estaba débil por la pérdida de esta._

 _-¡Evelyn, ¿Qué rayos haces?!- el grito de Isabel hizo sobresaltar a la pelinegra. La chica estaba tan ensimismada observando a tan magnificado animal que no se había percatado que sus amigas habían llegado al lugar._

 _-La cadena atada a su cuello está enredada en las raíces de unos árboles no se preocupen no nos hará daño, además está débil y herido necesita ayuda.-argumento la mencionada._

 _-Estás loca, mira el tamaño que tiene. Si se libera podría matarte._

 _Las hermanas se miraron entre sí para luego acercarse donde la pelinegra._

 _-Si vamos a ayudarlo necesitamos primero asegurarnos de que no nos atacara mientras tratamos su herida-informo Karen a su amiga._

 _-Gracias chicas-sonrió agradecida Evelyn._

 _El animal se encontraba echado al ya no poder sostenerse en pie debido a la pérdida de sangre, más eso no evitaba que estuviera atento observando y gruñéndoles a las jóvenes._

 _Evelyn rodeo al animal con mucha cautela y como pudo sostuvo el cuello del lobo inmovilizando su cabeza, aunque no se salvó de que le clavara los colmillos en su brazo derecho. Aun así se aguantó el dolor y sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas el cuello del animal contra el suelo, evitando que este pudiera mover la cabeza._

 _Mientras tanto Katherine sostenía la pata para facilitar el trabajo a su hermana de extraer la bala y tratar la herida. Era una suerte que siempre llevaran con ellas sus mochilas por si las dudas._

 _Isabel solo miraba atónica como sus nuevas amigas ayudaban a ese animal salvaje. Sabía que las tres amaban a los animales y no dudarían en ayudarlos (excepto claro, cuando necesitaban cazar para poder alimentarse) pero esto era una peligrosa locura._

 _-No pensaran liberarlo ¿o sí?-cuestiono nerviosa la menor del grupo, temiendo la respuesta a su pregunta._

 _-Lo haremos cuando Karen termine de tratar su pata.-respondió Evelyn._

 _El animal soltó un pequeño lamento cuando por fin Karen le extrajo la bala.-Shhh, tranquilo. No te haremos daño, solo queremos ayudarte.- le susurro Evelyn al animal. Acariciando levemente con sus dedos el pelaje para tranquilar al animal._

 _Isa mientras tanto estaba atenta observando los alrededores y asegurándose que el lobo no matara a sus amigas si se llegaba a liberar._

 _Veinte minutos después la joven brasilera ya había terminado de desinfectar la herida, así como cerrarla y vendarla. Con cuidado las tres se alejaron del gran animal._

 _-¿De dónde habrá salido?-pregunto curiosa Katherine._

 _-El mismo día que dieron la noticia sobre "la cura" para el cáncer, también comentaron que habían atrapado a uno de los mayores coleccionistas de animales, este se estaba alojando en Brasil, cuando fue a recibir sus nuevas adquisiciones: unas panteras y un lobo (los tres apenas fueron capturados se los enviaron a su nuevo dueño), la policía le tendió una trampa y los arrestaron, todos los animales que poseía fueron entregados al zoológico de Río hasta que lograran reubicarlos.-dijo Evelyn observando al animal, el cual no resistiendo más se quedó inconsciente._

 _-Tú no viste esa parte de la noticia porque te fuiste a trabajar.-aclaro Karen a su hermana._

 _-En otras palabras, se escapó del zoológico-agrego Isabel, dispuesta a seguir su camino hacia la cascada._

 _Durante toda la charla Evelyn se acercó nuevamente al animal dispuesta a sacarle la cadena._

 _-¿Pero qué rayos estás haciendo? No puedo creer que en serio lo vayas a liberar-hablo Isabel asegurándose de bajar la voz lo suficiente para no despertar al animal._

 _-No lo salvamos para dejarlo morir aquí. Esta débil y atado. Cualquiera podría atacarlo o moriría de hambre y sed.-musito la pelinegra mientras terminaba de sacarle con dificultad la pesada cadena del cuello del animal. Por suerte no lo había despertado._

 _-Ah, no se puede contigo, de acuerdo has lo que quieras. No sé ustedes pero yo me voy a asear.-sin más Isabel se fue rumbo a la cascada seguida de las hermanas Souza._

 _Evelyn observo a sus amigas marcharse hasta perderlas de vista, para al instante subir al árbol donde estaba recostado el lobo y esperar hasta que el animal despertara._

 _Justo cuando estaba atardeciendo el lobo se despertó, observo su pata vendada y cojeando se fue a terminar de comer la presa que tanto le había costado cazar._

 _Momento que la pelinegra aprovecho para bajar silenciosamente del árbol e ir a la casa del árbol. El animal la vio bajar para solo gruñirle y seguir comiendo._

 _Una hora después la pelinegra se encontraba entrando a la casa cuando Karen fue a recibirla._

 _-Qué bueno que estés bien, me empezaba a preocupar que te hubieran atacado_

 _-Je, perdón me quede cuidando al lobo todo el día-avergonzada se disculpó la recién llegada._

 _-Si serás cabezota. ¿Cómo se encuentra?-meneando la cabeza por la imprudencia de su amiga._

 _-Bien, cuando me fui se había despertado y se estaba alimentando de los restos del perro.-informo contenta Evelyn.-Hiciste un buen trabajo tratando la herida.-agrego haciendo sonrojar a su amiga._

 _-Me alegro y gracias.- Las demás están arriba recostadas._

 _Evelyn asistió y subió las pequeñas escaleras que la separaban del piso superior de la casa de árbol._

 _La pequeña casa tenía dos pisos, en el primero había una pequeña mesa de te ubicada en el medio de la habitación cuatro pasos alejada de la trampilla por donde se ingresaba a la casa, en las paredes izquierda y derecha poseía unas pequeñas ventanas tapadas con unas cortinas gruesas de color violeta, en la pared con dirección norte había un estante y al lado de este se encontraban las escaleras para subir al piso de arriba; el cual solo contaba con una ventada del lado oeste y en el piso había dos colchones: uno de dos plazas y otro de una plaza y media._

 _Lo primero que vio al subir fue a Isabel dormida en un rincón del colchón más pequeño mientras Katherine se encontraba echada en el colchón más grande revotando una pequeña pelota de plástico contra la pared._

 _Katherine es una joven de cabello liso negro el cual le llega hasta la cintura, viste unos shorts gastados y una musculosa (o blusa de tiras) negra con una calavera en la parte de enfrente, la cual le queda algo grande, es alta, delgada, de piel trigueña y ojos marrones, usa unas converse negras, tiene 18 años. Sus armas son dos 9mm semiautomáticas y una navaja. Mientras su hermana Karen tiene su mismo cabello pero de color negro (ambas llevan su cabello suelto), tienen las mismas características físicas. Cuenta con 19 años siendo unos meses menor que Evelyn. Actualmente viste una blusa de tiritas negra y unos pantalones rotos del mismo color con unas converses negras con blanco. Como armas prefiere usar un machete y una Desert Eagle Calibre 50._

 _Evelyn solo saludo para luego irse a dormir un rato. Hoy le tocaba el primer turno de vigilancia a Karen._

 _Al día siguiente Evelyn fue a preguntarle a Karen como iban de suministros a lo que la chica le contesto que ya no les quedaban medicamentos ni vendas._

 _Entre las cuatros decidieron quienes irían hasta la ciudad a buscar suministros. Siendo Evelyn y Karen la elegidas debido a que una era lo suficientemente astuta para sacarlas a ambas ilesas si se metían en algún problema y la otra conocía a la perfección la ciudad, además ambas tenían armas que no llamarían la atención de los caminantes._

 _Una hora y media fue lo que tardaron en llegar las dos chicas caminando a la ciudad. Lo primero que hicieron fueron revisar las farmacias más cercanas para encontrárselas totalmente desvalijadas._

 _-Ya es la cuarta farmacia que encontramos totalmente saqueada. ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde más podríamos buscar?-cuestiono la joven argentina a su amiga._

 _-Los hospitales, pero deben estar plagados de caminantes_

 _-¿Qué hay del zoológico? Seguramente deben tener una clínica o algo así para tratar a los animales._

 _-Puede ser, pero si ese lobo que ayudamos pudo escapar de allí nada nos asegura que los otros animales no se hayan escapado.- la chica Souza tenía un buen punto._

 _-Hasta donde recuerdo el zoológico está abierto cuando todo esto comenzó, así que no solo debe haber caminantes deambulando sino que probablemente también haya animales sueltos. Mmm…no se tu pero yo prefiero arriesgarme e ir al zoológico que a los hospitales. Dudo mucho que alguien se le haya ocurrido saquear el zoo._

 _No tenían muchas opciones, así que sin más que decir ambas chicas se dirigieron por los techos hasta el zoológico para así evitar a los caminantes y otros grupos._

 _Con un último impulso ambas cayeron del último techo para cruzar la calle e ingresar al zoológico. Hasta el momento no se habían topado con ningún ser, lo que las estaba poniendo algo nerviosas._

 _Caminaron unos diez pasos hacia el oeste hasta uno de los tantos mapas de guía que estaban distribuidos por todo el lugar._

 _No tardaron en encontrar lo que buscaban. La clínica esta justo pegada al reptilario, era un edifico algo más pequeño que el resto._

 _Sin perder el tiempo, tomaron el camino con dirección al centro del zoológico donde se encontraba el reptilario._

 _Pasaron por los habitas de los monos aulladores, las cebras, los leones y jaguares estos dos últimos totalmente vacíos. Observaron los alrededores buscando algún peligro más no había nada._

 _Apresuraron el paso hasta llegar a su destino, golpearon la puerta. No esperaron mucho cuando tres caminantes se asomaron a la puerta y ventana del edificio._

 _Con cuidado forjaron la cerradura de la puerta, abriéndola lo suficiente para matar de a uno a los caminantes. Mientras Evelyn sostenía la puerta, Karen con su machete mato en menos de un minuto a los tres zombies._

 _Con mucha cautela ingresaron al lugar verificando que ya no hubiera más de esas cosas. Afortunadamente solo eran esos tres._

 _Cerraron la puerta y se dedicaron a ver con más detenimiento el lugar. El edificio contaba con dos cuartos, el primero era el consultorio donde había a un costado un escritorio con una silla. Y atrás de este un estante llenos de libros. Del lado izquierdo de la única ventada con que contaba el lugar estaban pegados afiches de anatomía uno era humano, otro de una serpiente y el ultimo era del cuerpo de un aguara guazú, cada afiche señalaba los nervios y músculos de los cuerpos de cada ser._

 _Al fondo se encontraba una puerta de metal la cual conducía a al segundo cuarto donde se hacían las operaciones y demás._

 _En medio de dicho cuarto había una mesa de operaciones lo suficientemente grande para que un jaguar cupiera sin ningún problema._

 _En las paredes de todo el cuarto se distribuían diferentes maquinas quirúrgicas y estantes, así como placares de diferentes tamaños. Al fondo de la habitación del lado este se ubicaba un pequeño cuarto que servía como almacén._

 _Sin más las jóvenes empezaron a guardar todo lo que pudieran en sus mochilas._

 _Evelyn se dirigió al almacén y guardo vendas, jeringas y tranquilizantes (tal vez más adelante les fueran de utilidad). También volvió al consultorio y se puso a ojear los libros del estante. Encontró tres que le llamaron la atención, uno era de diferentes enfermedades y sus tratamientos; el segundo era de plantas donde mostraban como lucían, sus propiedades y como preparar medicina para curar diferentes enfermedades, malestares e incluso heridas. El último era una pequeña enciclopedia de animales donde mostraba sus anotomía, aspecto, etc. Metió los tres libros en su mochila, al mismo tiempo que Karen ingresaba a la habitación._

 _-¿Lista?-cuestión a la chica de piel trigueña._

 _-Si con esto tenemos para unas semanas._

 _-Estoy seguro que vi a esas bellezas irse por aquí-se escuchó a unos pasos del consultorio la voz de un hombre._

 _-No deben estar muy lejos. Ya revisamos todo el reptilario no hay nada.-esta vez fue la voz de un muchacho la que se escuchó._

 _-Maldición estamos atrapadas. Hay que buscar ya una salida.-Susurro Evelyn a su amiga. Estaban tan concentradas en calcular bien los saltos cuando iban de techo en techo que no se habían preocupado por fijarse si no las seguían._

 _Ambas se fueron al cuarto de operaciones y desesperadas empezaron a buscar una salida._

 _-Evelyn mira arriba. Hay rejilla de ventilación. Alcánzame unas tijeras intentare destornillarla.-susurro Karen mientras se subía a la mesa de operaciones._

 _-Ten._

 _Unos minutos después ambas están dentro de los ductos de ventilación, no tardaron en poner otra vez la rejilla en su lugar y arrastrarse en silencio por los ductos. Al mismo tiempo los hombres ingresaban a la clínica._

 _Llegaron hasta un pequeño armario de limpieza del reptilario. No tardaron mucho en bajar de los ductos. Y con mucho cuidado Evelyn fue la primera en asomarse por la puerta, por suerte los pasillos se encontraban despejados._

 _Tomaron el de la izquierda, caminaron un buen trecho hasta que doblaron en una esquina. Grave error el pasillo está plagado de serpientes de todos los tamaños._

 _-Maldita sea.-maldijo por lo bajo la mayor._

 _-Regresemos tal vez encontremos la salida o alguna ventana.-sugirió Karen sin dejar de mirar a las serpientes._

 _Evelyn asistió y con rapidez volvieron por donde vinieron. Afortunadamente no tardaron en encontrar una ventana lo suficientemente grande para que pudieran pasar._

 _Apenas la abrieron arrojaron sus mochilas primero, para inmediatamente pasar de a una por la ventana._

 _Tomaron sus mochilas y se pegaron contra la pared. Al asomarse Karen solo vio el cañón de un rifle apuntándole._

 _-Vaya, pero miren que tenemos aquí.- hablo de forma lujuriosa el hombre de unos treinta años, piel morena, cabeza rapada, con barba. Debía medir un metro ochenta y el desgraciado estaba en buena forma.-Han sido unas niñas muy malas, mira que venir a nuestro territorio e intentar robarnos. Los chicos estarán felices con su presencia._

 _-¡Oigan muchachos, ya las encon…-no pudo terminar. Pues Evelyn aprovechando que el sujeto giro su rostro para llamar a sus compañeros, le disparo una flecha en la cabeza._

 _Sin perder tiempo tomo del brazo a una Karen paralizada y la arrastro corriendo en la dirección contraria de donde se empezaban a oír voces._

 _-Karen reacciona, ya casi llegamos al muro- la menciona como pudo se tranquilo y se concentró en correr._

 _Esquivaron a varios caminantes en el camino hasta llegar al muro que las separa de la calle._

 _Apenas tocaron el asfalto una lluvia de balazos fue lo que recibieron._

 _Corrieron por las casas, yendo por los callejones, intentando perder a sus agresores._

 _Al girar en una esquina se encontraron con una horda enorme de caminantes atraídos por los disparos que cada vez se oían más cerca_

 _Karen fue la primera en reaccionar y abrir un camino disparando a los caminantes. Con la adrenalina al máximo ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia la siguiente calle, ocultaron sus mochilas debajo de unas bolsas de basura, para rápidamente dirigirse a una de las tantas pilas de cadáveres que había en la ciudad._

 _Rogando que estuvieron muertos levantaron los cuerpos y se ocultaron debajo de estos._

 _El hedor que desprendían los cuerpos era insoportable. Durante cinco minutos estuvieron debajo de los cuerpos viendo a los caminantes pasar de largo._

 _Aguantándose las ganas de vomitar ambas amigas tomaron sus cosas y corrieron con dirección a la selva, pudiendo escuchar a los lejos gritos de dolor._

 _Al adentrarse a la selva, no dejaron de correr aunque sus pulmones rogaban por aire._

 _Ya casi habían llegado a la casa del árbol, cuando sus piernas no dieron más y cayeron exhaustas al suelo._

 _-No, pue…do más, ahh me ar..de..el pecho de tanto correr.- menciono cansada Evelyn._

 _La suerte se les había acabado al momento que oyeron unas motos aproximarse. Dos minutos después las dos chicas estaban rodeadas por cuatro hombres armados hasta los dientes, apuntándoles con sus rifles._

 _-Malditas perras mataron a Marcos. Ni crean que se van a salvar de esta.-hablo furioso el más alto de los cuatro- Chicos sujétenlas, hay que darles una lección a estas niñas.- agregó con una sonrisa enferma mientras se comenzaba a desabrochar el cinto._

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias a Cecilia695 por ser el primer Fav. Y a Valerie Hyuga Senju por también darle una oportunidad a esta historia y dejar un reliew**


	3. Nadie sobrevive solo (parte II)

**Sinopsis:** _¿Qué pasaría si un día te despiertas y te das cuenta que estas rodeada de zombies que quieren comerte; si lo has perdido todo y lo único que tienes es a ti misma y cuatros amigos en los quien confiar?. Solo tienes dos opciones: dejarte morir o adaptarte a este nuevo mundo en el que no solo debes protegerte de los caminantes sino también de los vivos y luchar, aprender rápido, ser cuidadosa y defender lo poco que tienes con uñas y dientes. Convertirte en una Sobreviviente más._

Discraimer **:** The Walking Dead no me pertenece, solamente me pertenece esta historia y sus OC´s. Isabel es propiedad de Isadamu (Deviantart), ella también me ayuda dándome algunas ideas para el fic, una de ellas es el título de cap.

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

 _Flashback_

 **Cap. 3:** _ **Nadie sobrevive solo (parte II)**_

 _Un joven le sujetó los brazos a Karen mientras un segundo hombre intentaba abrirle las piernas._

 _-No por favor, déjenme, no.-Lloraba la pobre chica, dando patadas y retorciéndose para soltarse._

 _-Malditos hijos de puta- esa era Evelyn, la cual estaba siendo sujetada por los brazos por un muchacho de casi su edad, mientras que el hombre que había dado la orden observaba divertido la situación al tiempo que se quitaba los pantalones._

 _Le pego una patada en los genitales al mencionado, cuando este se acercó lo suficiente._

 _-¡Desgraciada!- exclamo furioso quien tenía sujeta a la chica de los brazos, para golpearla contra el suelo y comenzar a patearla._

 _Como pudo Evelyn saco su cuchillo de cazador y se lo incrusto en la pierna de su agresor._

 _Sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía tomó el arma del sujeto y le disparó. Sin embargo, no contó con que él que la había pateado, la tomara de cuello y la azotara contra un árbol._

 _-¡Jodida puta, ya vas matando a dos de mis compañeros! Voy a torturarte tanto que desearás morir.- Con el mismo cuchillo que tenía la chica empezó a desgarrar su ropa y piel._

 _-¡HIJOS DE PUTA!- fue el grito de una recién llegada Isabel, segundos antes de disparar al joven que sujetaba a Karen de los brazos, el joven cayó inerte con un disparo en medio de los ojos._

 _El otro sujeto que sostenía a Karen la soltó para agarrar su arma, más nunca llego a ella pues Isabel le había disparado justo en la mano para luego dispararle en los genitales. Finalizando con un tiro directo a la cabeza._

 _Al mismo tiempo Evelyn le quitaba al desgraciado que la estaba agrediendo su cuchillo y como pudo se las arregló para clavárselo en el corazón._

 _Apenas se libró del hombre, Evelyn corrió hasta donde Karen lloraba. Por suerte Isabel había llegado a tiempo, Karen aparte de estar asustada la chica no presentaba ninguna herida._

 _-Tranquila, ya termino. Shhh todo está bien-abrazaba y consolaba Evelyn a su amiga importándole poco el escozor de sus heridas. Apenas su amiga se arrodillo a su lado, la pobre joven se arrojó a llorar en los brazos de la pelinegra._

 _-Gracias Isa.-agradeció Evelyn mirando desde su posición a la mencionada.-No me malentiendas pero ¿qué haces aquí?_

 _-Tenía un mal presentimiento y decidí ir a buscarlas mientras Katherine no miraba. No camine mucho cuando escuche las motos y corrí hasta aquí.-informo aun molesta por la escena Isabel mientras se sacaba el chaleco y se lo ponía sobre los hombros a Evelyn._

 _Evelyn volvió a agradecer a su amiga con la mirada, al tiempo que se acomodaba el chaleco, ya que sus prendas superiores estaban totalmente rotas. Se miró con detenimiento viendo que tenía varias heridas en el abdomen, gracias al cielo solo eran superficiales._

 _Una vez se calmó Karen, entre las tres le sacaron a los cadáveres todo los que les pudiera servir, ocultaron una moto y se llevaron la otra._

 _Evelyn e Isabel se encargaron de borrar sus rastros durante el camino a la casa._

…

 _Dos días habían pasado desde el encuentro con el otro grupo. Tanto Karen como Evelyn se habían vuelto más calladas (en el caso de la segunda más de lo normal), también Evelyn se había puesto más sobreprotectora con sus amigas y casi no dormía ni comía._

 _Ese día Evelyn había ido a buscar al lobo para ver cómo estaba y desinfectar su herida (era su manera para mantener su mente ocupada y no pensar en lo ocurrido)._

 _Las heridas que la chica tenía en el abdomen poco a poco comenzaban a cerrarse gracias a una pomada que Karen sacó del zoo, una vez completamente cerradas no le quedarían cicatrices siempre y cuando no se dejara de aplicar la pomada durante ese tiempo._

 _Cuando lo encontró, este estaba bebiendo agua en la misma cascada que ella y las chicas solían frecuentar._

 _El animal se quedó mirándola por largo tiempo. La joven no se movió en todo ese tiempo ideando algún plan para acercársele y sacarle la venda, sin embargo apenas hizo el movimiento de acercarse el animal empezó a gruñirle._

 _No tardó mucho en reaccionar cuando el lobo se le vino encima, lo esquivo por los pelos. Ya sabía ella que esto no sería nada fácil, y era seguro que el lobo no cooperaría con ella._

 _Guarda el arco y la flecha al instante que el animal se daba la vuelta listo para volver al ataque. Con una gran salto intento atraparla, más la joven corrió hacia un árbol y con una acrobacia salto encima del animal (después de todo las clases que sus amigos de Brasil le obligaron a tomar sobre Freerunning estaban dando sus frutos además de practicar artes marciales con su hermano)._

 _El lobo apenas la sintió encima de él se la quitó del lomo, más la joven le pego una patada en la cabeza que lo dejo desorientado lo suficiente para que la chica se alejara a una distancia prudente._

 _Se sacó la mochila y busco la jeringa con un poco de paralizante. Sin embargo el animal no estaba dispuesto a dejarla terminar cuando le salto encima._

 _La joven como pudo se cubrió con su brazos. Siendo nuevamente el brazo derecho mordido por el lobo._

 _Aguantándose el dolor intento alcanzar la jeringa (se le había caído cuando el lobo le salto encima). Apenas la alcanzo con la punta de los dedos, se la clavó en el cuello del animal._

 _Con toda la fuerza que tenía empujó al lobo de arriba suyo. Lástima que el paralizante tardaba un minuto en hacer efecto. Durante ese tiempo tuvo que esquivarlo hasta que el gran lobo cayó al suelo._

 _Rápidamente se arrodillo a su lado y sacó todo lo necesario de su mochila mientras el lobo solo podía mirar lo que hacía._

 _Con cuidado le quitó la venda de la pata. Le desinfecto la herida con un pedazo de algodón para luego aplicarle suavemente la misma pomada que ella se aplicaba en sus heridas. Masajeo el lugar hasta que la pomada se disolvió en el pelaje._

 _Con eso hecho, terminó su trabajo ahora lo único que tendría que hacer era asegurarse todos los días que la herida no se infectara y aplicarle la pomada, lo demás se curaría solo, en poco tiempo si seguía aplicándole la pomada todos los días._

 _-Oye te guste o no esto se repetirá todos los días sino cooperas conmigo y me dejas tratarte.-se dirigió al lobo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza (aprovechando que todavía no pasaba el efecto de la droga)._

 _El lobo como respuesta solo soltó un leve gruñido._

 _-Ya es la segunda vez que me clavas tus colmillos en el mismo brazo…mmm sabes, creo que te llamare Colmillo Blanco. Te queda bien.-buscó entre su mochila una vendas, apenas las encontró se lavó la herida en la cascada, se la desinfecto para finalmente vendarse el brazo._

 _Como el efecto del paralizante todavía no pasaba, Evelyn se puso a pescar atrapando tres peces medianamente grandes. Dos de ellos los dejó cerca del lobo, el cual poco a poco se comenzaba a mover. Mientras el restante se lo quedaba ella (hoy almorzarían pescado con alguna otra cosa que las chicas hayan cocinado)._

 _La joven despacio se fue retirando del lugar volteándose para regalarle una sonrisa al gran animal y perderse entre el follaje. El lobo solo la miró alejarse para luego empezar a comer los peces que la chica amablemente le había dejado._

 _Los siguientes días el lobo poco a poco comenzaba a confiar en la chica hasta se dejaba tocar por ella, incluso la seguía. De vez en cuando se acercaba al refugio de las chicas y las observaba pero no dejaba que se le acercaran mucho o lo tocaran, solo dejaba a Evelyn acercársele y debes en cuando tocarlo._

 **Fin del FLASHBACK.**

De eso hace tres semanas atrás y cuatro semanas desde que empezó todo. Colmillo Blanco como lo había nombrado la mayor del grupo, se había vuelto más confiado y apegado a Evelyn, incluso permitía que las demás integrantes se le acercaran.

"Ahora que lo pienso mejor, no solo el lobo ha cambiado su actitud sino que también Evelyn a pesar de sus problemas se había impuesto la tarea de hacer sentir mejor a Karen y la verdad entre todas poco a poco lo conseguimos, pero Eve se ha vuelto más desconfiada de los extraños y poco a poco va perdiendo el brillo de vida de sus ojos". Pensaba Isabel mientras caminaba hacia la tienda y buscaba en su mochila su medicamento (no se lo había mencionado a nadie pero su padre fue uno de los médicos que ayudó a crear la cura, lamentablemente ella sin querer se había expuesto a la cura aun incompleta, lo cual afecto a su organismo, su olfato se había desarrollado, al igual que su resistencia, esto debido a los efectos secundarios; sin embargo la joven al sufrir de taquicardia, la cura atacaba su corazón y si no tomaba las píldoras una vez al día, moriría).

Cuando salió de la tienda vio como Evelyn arrastraba los cadáveres y los ponía a unos cinco metros de la carpa. Sin más que hacer, fue a ayudar a su amiga con la labor.

A los quince minutos ya habían distribuido los cadáveres alrededor del campamento formando un círculo de cuerpos, eso ayudaría a camuflar su olor y con suerte mantener alejados a los caminantes.

-Las chicas todavía no regresan.-comentó Evelyn observando la dirección por donde habían corrido las integrantes restantes del grupo.

-Esperemos diez minutos más, si no llegan para entonces iremos a buscarlas.-musito la castaña.

Pasó el tiempo de espera y las hermanas Souza no habían regresado. Preocupadas Evelyn e Isabel tomaron sus mochilas y armas y fueron en su búsqueda.

Evelyn lideraba el camino pues era ella la que estaba rastreando las huellas de sus amigas. Durante el trayecto podían escuchar cantar a las aves, casi parecía que el mundo no se había derrumbado.

Estuvieron todo el día buscando más no las encontraron y el rastro se había perdido al llegar al cruce de un río.

Tomaron un poco de agua del río hasta que vieron unas tortugas tomando sol sobre unas piedras las cuales estaban en el agua, un poco alejadas de la orilla.

Dos flechas necesito la pelinegra para matar a dos de los indefensos animales, las otras tortugas habían optado por unir sumergiéndose en el río.

Caminando entre las rocas la joven fue en busca de sus presas, de un tirón sacó las flechas de las cabezas de los animales.-Al menos conseguimos algo de comer-

-Tal vez las otras ya hayan regresado al campamento, mientras nosotras estuvimos horas buscándolas por toda la selva.-comentó cansada Isabel.

-Espero tengas razón-dijo Evelyn ya en la orilla, sacando un pequeño bolso de su mochila. Él cual se lo paso por su cabeza colocándoselo del lado derecho de su cuerpo. Este bolso siempre lo llevaba para guardar las presas pequeñas que cazada y así no ensuciar su mochila. Abrió el bolso y metió en él a las dos tortugas junto a una pequeña cría de anaconda que había cazado en el camino.

Cuando regresaron al campamento solo estaba Colmillo Blanco durmiendo a un lado de la carpa. Ambas estaban desilusionadas y tristes (aunque la castaña lo ocultaba bien). Tendrían que seguir mañana con la búsqueda pues ya estaba oscureciendo y no era buena idea andar por la selva en la noche.

Evelyn se acostó en el suelo mirando hacia arriba, sino fuera porque los árboles eran muy tupidos estaba segura que tendría una vista preciosa de las estrellas.

Hoy le tocaba la primera guardia pero siendo honestos aunque no le hubiera tocado igual se hubiera ofrecido después de todo no podía dormir estaba muy preocupada por sus amigas.

Colmillo se echó a su lado, colocando su cabeza en el estómago de la chica.

-Tú también estas preocupado ¿verdad muchacho?- Evelyn acariciaba suavemente la cabeza del lobo sin quitar la vista de las copas de los árboles.

La joven estaba nerviosa y sobretodo ansiosa por que se pasara la noche y llegara el día. Quería encontrar cuanto antes a sus amigas, rogaba porque estuvieran bien, sanas y salvas. Pero bien sabía que en este mundo debía prepararse para encontrarse con el peor de los casos. Ciertamente los caminantes comenzaban a irse de las ciudades al ya no haber mucha comida y adentrarse a la selva.

Los caminantes no eran lo que preocupaba a Evelyn, sino las personas vivas. En la ciudad se habían formado dos grandes grupos los cuales se dividieron la cuidad a la mitad entre ellos, cada grupo tenía su territorio, un grupo controlaba el norte y este de la ciudad mientras el otro controlaba el sur y oeste; el primero estaba conformado por hombres y mujeres las cuales eran bastantes bravas. En el segundo grupo eran puros hombres, y es con este último con él que había tenido problemas, cuatro de sus integrantes intentaron abusar de ella y Karen hacia tres semanas atrás, sino hubiera sido porque Isabel llego a tiempo a salvarlas solo Dios sabía lo que les hubiera ocurrido. Lamentablemente el grupo se había enterado de la muerte de sus compañeros y como venganza acabaron con su refugio en la casa del árbol, de alguna forma se las habían arreglado para encontrarlas una semana después del incidente en el zoo.

Estaba segura que ellos no se detendrían hasta encontrarlas y hacerlas pagar. A pesar de que estaban bastantes lejos de la casa no dudaba que en algún momento las encontrarían.

Temía que algún grupo diera antes con las chicas y les causaran daño, después de todo ambos grupos eran peligros, y estaban armados hasta los dientes.

Sin mencionar que vivir en la selva ya de por sí era peligroso, con todos los animales peligros y sobretodo venenosos que habitaban allí. Siempre tenían que andar con cuidado, observando bien el suelo antes de caminar para no pisar una serpiente venenosa si es que había alguna oculta entre tantas hojas caídas, troncos y demás.

Entre pensamientos y temores, la noche pasó volando llegando pronto el día.

Evelyn fue la primera en alistarse y ayudar a Isa con el trabajo de guardar todo; con o sin las hermanas debían irse de ese lugar, pues ya habían llegado zombies el día anterior y nada les aseguraba que no vinieran más o peor aún que otros grupos dieran con el campamento.

Una vez todo empacado ambas chicas se pusieron sus mochilas. Evelyn le acerco un par de prendas pertenecientes a las desaparecidas a Colmillo esperando que éste colaborara con ellas a buscar a las demás.

El lobo olfateo las prendas con detenimiento para salir trotando (después de todo aún estaba herido por lo que no podía correr hasta dentro de algunas semanas) por el camino que las chicas habían tomado la última vez que se las vio, tanto Evelyn como Isabel no perdieron el tiempo y fueron tras del lobo sin perderle la vista pero estando atentas a lo que las rodeaba.

Isabel tenía una conversación consigo misma mientras seguía al gran animal. Ya era más de un mes desde que se hizo amiga de las tres chicas, y pese a que llevaba varias semanas conviviendo con ellas no sabía muy bien como sentirse en esta situación. Por un lado estaba preocupada por el bienestar de las hermanas y quería encontrarlas, de verdad que sí; pero su lado racional le decía que cabía la posibilidad de no encontrarlas y con este mundo de mierda las posibilidades eran 50 y 50; tal vez las encontraran pero no como querían es decir podían hallarlas muertas, transformadas como puede que bien y sanas. Tenía que ser realista con caminantes rondado por ahí y un grupo dándoles caza ninguna estaba a salvo.

Pero por otro lado a pesar de conocerlas poco tiempo les había tomado a las tres chicas cariño, las chicas sí que sabían cómo ganarse el cariño de la gente. Las hermanas eran muy divertidas y alocadas pero al igual que Evelyn tenían un gran corazón y siempre estaban dispuestas a ayudar a los demás. Evelyn era callada y reservada incluso tímida con los desconocidos pero con sus seres queridos, con los que les tenía confianza mostraba su verdadero yo: uno divertido y cariñoso y algo alocado cuando se juntaba con las chicas Souza así como protector y leal. Las tres eran sin duda buenas amigas, la habían aceptado en su grupo de amigas y hacerla sentirse cómoda y bienvenida en su grupo, incluso hicieron que les tomara confianza y cariño. Por eso mismo no perdía la esperanza de encontrarlas, pero también se preparaba mentalmente por si se topaban con el peor de los casos. Y por su lenguaje corporal como por su mirada sabía que Evelyn pensaba igual que ella, les gustara o no, ambas debían de estar preparadas cuando llegara el momento (rezaban a todos los santos habidos y por haber que todo saliera bien y no tuvieran que encontrarse con los cadáveres de sus amigas mucho menos si se habían trasformado).

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron al río que el día anterior donde con la pelinegra habían perdido el rastro de las chicas.

El lobo cruzo el río, siendo seguido de cerca por las jóvenes. Estuvieron alrededor de diez minutos más trotando hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía una torre de vigía hecha de madera.

Isabel observo la torre, donde sentía las esencias de las hermanas pero apenas quedaba algo de su olor en la zona, seguramente se hayan ido hace mucho del lugar. El día anterior había sentido las esencias de las chicas pero lo había perdido cuando llegaron al cruce, lo más seguro que las hermanas cruzaron el río y por eso no pudo oler más sus aromas. Contrario a Colmillo ella apenas se estaba acostumbrando a oler diferentes esencias o aromas y por eso a diferencia del lobo, ella no podía oler a tanta distancia aún.

Aun así Isabel subió con Evelyn a la torre y como supuso estaba totalmente vacía. Al bajar vieron como Colmillo se iba aun rastreando a las chicas.

Caminaron una hora aproximadamente hasta que llegaron al lado este de la ciudad. Ambas jóvenes se miraron y con cautela ingresaron a la ciudad.

Caminaron unas cinco cuadras, todo estaba en calma, demasiado silencioso. Esto le estaba dando mala espina a Isabel, de reojo vio a su compañera y noto que la chica también tenía un mal presentimiento.

Llegaron a un callejón, Isabel perdió las esencias de las hermanas con tanto hedor a muerte le era difícil detectar el aroma de las chicas y por lo visto a Colmillo Blanco también, éste había soltado un leve gimoteo al perder el rastro que seguía.

-Ah, supongo que hasta aquí llega el rastro. ¿Y ahora qué?- soltó en un suspiro Isabel.

-Será mejor volver, no podemos arriesgarnos más tiempo en la ciudad. Tanta tranquilidad me está poniendo los pelos de punta.-Isabel asistió a la respuesta de la pelinegra.

-grrrrrrrrrrrrr.-gruñidos empezaron a escucharse desde un extremo del callejón.

Ambas chicas se fueron por el lado contrario del origen de los gruñidos. No alcanzaron a salir del callejón cuando las calles comenzaban a llenarse de caminantes.

Rápidamente corrieron en dirección a la selva, abriéndose paso como pudieran. Al pasar por al lado de un callejón de éste salieron tres caminantes. Tomándolas desprevenidas las hicieron caer.

Dos cayeron encima de Evelyn, y el otro sobre Isabel. La castaña como pudo agarró el arma que se le había caído y le voló los sesos al caminante. Al levantarse pudo ver como Colmillo intentaba mantener alejados a los caminantes que poco a poco se estaban acercando a su posición.

Evelyn intentaba con todas sus fuerzas alcanzar el cuchillo que tenía en la pierna al mismo tiempo que evitaba que algunos de los caminantes la mordieran; tarea realmente difícil considerando que los caminantes eran dos hombres que le doblaban en peso y altura.

Dos disparos escucho la pelinegra, acabando con ambos caminantes. Al instante vio como Isabel quitaba con dificulta uno de los caminantes de arriba de Evelyn mientras la joven argentina se quitaba el restante.

Le dio una mirada de agradecimiento a su salvadora y agarró su arco y flechas, ambas se abrieron paso hasta llegar a la selva siendo seguidas por Colmillo.

Corrieron hasta no poder más, llegando hasta la torre de vigía.

-Dios Santo, eso estuvo cerca- suspiró Isabel tirada en el suelo.

-Por suerte los perdimos, tomemos un respiro primero y luego alejémonos…más.-terminó la oración con una mueca de dolor la pelinegra.

Isabel observó preocupada a su amiga, notando que tenía sangre del lado izquierdo de abdomen. Se acercó a Evelyn y sin preguntarle de un tirón le levantó la blusa viendo con horror que la chica tenía un arañazo en el abdomen.

-Maldición. Uno de esos caminantes te hirió antes de que los matara.-maldecía su suerte Isa, primero desaparecían las hermanas Souza y ahora por estar buscándolas Evelyn había sido rasguñada por un caminante. No quería perderla a ella también.

-Oye, no pongas esa cara. Sé que no lo demuestras pero puedo ver en tus ojos tu preocupación. Estaré bien, si me llego a transformar me matas y seguirás adelante cueste lo que cueste.-Le sonrió Evelyn disimulando la preocupación que le daba haber sido herida por un maldito caminante.

-Ya sé, "si una de nosotras es herida y el lugar donde está la herida no se puede amputar, las demás estarán con ellas hasta que muera, una vez transformada alguna tendrá que darle el golpe de gracia para evitar que las hiera a ellas o alguna otra persona". A mi parecer es un estúpido juramento pero lo cumpliré no te preocupes que yo no pienso abandonarte así.-contesto molesta Isabel, a quien engañaba realmente tenía miedo de quedarse nuevamente sola si Evelyn moría.

-Por ahora dejaremos suspendida la búsqueda de las demás. Vamos será mejor buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche ya está atardeciendo.-dijo poniéndose en marcha la pelinegra seguida por los otros dos.

Al anochecer llegaron a una pequeña cabaña ubicada al borde de una colina, la única forma de ingresar a la cabaña era por un camino estrecho y peligroso hasta subir a la colina e ingresar por una ventana, pues las demás ventanas y puertas estaban trabadas.

Al ingresar por la ventana, en silencio investigaron la cabaña, encontrándola totalmente vacía y en malas condiciones. Pues el lugar estaba totalmente cubierto por polvo y telarañas.

Evelyn volvió a subir al piso superior dirigiéndose al único cuarto que tenía la cabaña.

Mientras Isabel husmeaba entre los estantes de la cocina, encontrando un par de latas de ensalada de papas y zanahorias y otras de atún. Además de un paquete de galletas. No encontrando nada más, subió de nuevo a la habitación en la cual estaba la ventana por donde habían ingresado a la cabaña.

Evelyn ingresó a la habitación y se dispuso a sacudir un poco la cama de dos plazas. Cuando estaba terminando vio ingresar a Isabel a la habitación cargando un paquete de galletas. Estaba por hablarle cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte mareo, su vista se puso borrosa, lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia fue a Colmillo e Isabel corriendo en su dirección.

Dos días habían pasado desde que llegaron a la cabaña, y Evelyn seguía con fiebre alta, no comía y apenas bebía. El arañazo había cicatrizado ayer y desaparecido sin dejar ninguna marca.

-Iré a buscar agua y ver si consigo algo de comida.-le informó la castaña a su amiga, la cual estaba acostada en la cama con un trapo mojado puesto en su frente para tratar de bajar su temperatura. Le dio un último vistazo a su amiga viendo que estaba más pálida de lo normal, estas últimas semanas había adelgazado mucho y sino comía algo pronto se empezarían a notar sus costillas. Isabel salió por la ventana confiando que Colmillo cuidara en su ausencia a Evelyn, el lobo no se había movido del lado de la chica en todo este tiempo, excepto para cazar e incluso si salía de casería no tardaba mucho en volver de nuevo al lado de su compañera.

Isabel saltó desde la ventana hacia un tronco caído (el cual usaban tanto ella como Colmillo para ingresar y salir de la cabaña) y bajo por éste cuidando de pisar bien y no resbalarse por el musgo que tenía el tronco.

Caminó alrededor de una hora y media hasta que encontró un riachuelo. El cual bajaba en una cascada siete metros hasta una laguna.

Llenó las botellas con agua, al terminar de dispuso a ver como bajar para pescar algo en la laguna, sin embargo las paredes de tierra se veían muy resbalosas y poco estables.

-Te digo que escuche algo.- apenas pudo escuchar la voz de un hombre a lo lejos.

Una pequeña brisa comenzó a soplar trayendo consigo diversos esencias, de por lo que pudo oler eran de varios hombres. Los cuales no estaban muy lejos de su posición. Con rapidez empezó a buscar un lugar donde esconderse, no podía volver a la cabaña porque si la seguían pondría en peligro a su amiga; trepar a los árboles no era buena idea estos no eran lo suficientemente tupidos para ocultarla, bajar la cascada definitivamente no era una opción las paredes eran demasiado inestables y no tenían raíces con las cuales se pudiera sostener; tampoco podía saltar a la laguna pues se notaba que había varias rocas filosas debajo de la cascada.

Así que su única opción fue correr hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba la cabaña. Corrió sin dirección hasta dejar de oler el aroma de los hombres, hasta que tropezó con una raíz y rodo colina abajo golpeando su cabeza contra una roca. Luego todo se volvió oscuridad.

 **Continuará…**


	4. Abandonada

Discraimer **:** The Walking Dead no me pertenece, solamente me pertenece esta historia y sus OC´s. Isabel es propiedad de Isadamu (Deviantart), ella también me ayuda dándome algunas ideas para el fic, una de ellas es el título de cap.

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"- (Pensamientos entre los diálogos)

 _Flashback/ Sueños_

 _0-0-0-0-Cambios de escena0-0-0-0-_

 **Cap. 4:** _ **Abandonada**_

El olor a tierra mojada y el sentirse completamente empapada hizo que poco a poco abriera los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar su visión dándose cuenta que ya estaba oscureciendo y llovía a cántaros, he ahí la razón de porque estaba hecha sopa.

Intentó sentarse más un fuerte dolor detrás de la cabeza detuvo cualquier amago de levantarse.

-Maldición.- la castaña dirigió una de sus manos a la zona afectada notando que no tenía sangre pero dolía como los mil demonios al tocarla.

Se tomó unos minutos para que se le pasara un poco el dolor y el mareo que comenzó a sentir. Definitivamente fue una mala idea levantarse de un tirón, la próxima vez que se desmayara recordaría al despertar levantarse despacio y con cuidado.

-Bien, veamos lo último que recuerdo fue salir a recoger agua y al llegar a un riachuelo escuche la voz de un hombre seguida del aroma de varios hombres; no podía regresar a la cabaña por si ellos me seguían así que salí corriendo sin ninguna dirección en específico (No, si eres una genio Isabel). Luego por no ver por donde pisaba tropecé y me golpee la cabeza contra algo (Seguramente con una roca).- hizo memoria Isabel a la vez que mentalmente se reprochaba. Claramente estaba molesta y el dolor de cabeza no ayuda en nada, sin mencionar el estar mojada de pies a cabeza.- En resumen estoy jodidamente pérdida, sin mencionar que mojada y encima está oscureciendo.- Si, sin dudas la joven castaña estaba que echaba humos, pobre del desgraciado que se cruzara con ella en este estado.

Cerró los ojos buscando calmarse, contó hasta diez. Al abrirlos se puso a caminar por donde supuso que estaría la cabaña.

0-0-0-0

 _-A que no me alcanzan.- decía entre risas una pequeña niña._

 _-Oye, no se vale. No puedes manchar al que te manchó, eso es trampa. Yo así no juego.-se quejaba sentada en el pasto una niña de 11 años._

 _\- No te enojes Flavia.-se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de una mujer.-Evy todavía es pequeña y no puede correr tan rápido como ustedes._

 _La niña sólo infló los cachetes como respuesta._

 _-¿Y si jugamos a otra cosa?- preguntó un pequeño niño de 8 años, de cabello negro rizado, ojos marrones y piel blanca; él cual vestía unos shorts negros y una remera* azul con rayas blancas. Estaba descalzo._

 _-Hagamos tortas de barro.- dijo entusiasmada la pequeña de 6 años. Ella tenía el cabello corto negro rizado, sus ojos y piel eran del mismo color que los del niño. Al igual que su primo estaba descalza y vestía una blusa manga corta de color verde además de un short marrón._

 _-Yo no voy a jugar, no quiero ensuciarme con barro.- contestó la mayor haciendo una mueca de desagrado, no le gustaba para nada ensuciarse; aún estaba sentada en el pasto cruzada de brazos. Ésta poseía las mismas características físicas que su hermano y prima pero era más alta y su cabello era un poco más largo que él de su pequeña prima. Además tenía puesto un vestido amarillo con bordados blancos en forma de flores._

 _-¿Qué tal si jugamos a las escondidas*?- sugirió un recién llegado niño de 12 años, tenía el cabello castaño, ojos marrones y piel trigueña. Usaba unas bermudas azul marino y una remera marrón claro. A diferencia de sus primos, él llevaba puestas unas ojotas marrones en sus pies._

 _-¡Si, juguemos! ¡Pero tu cuentas primero!- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo los otros tres._

 _-Tramposos.-murmuró el mayor.-De acuerdo yo cuento, vayan a esconderse.-agregó mientras se apoyaba en un roble y comenzaba a contar hasta 20._

 _La pequeña del grupo corrió a esconderse detrás del tractor que el abuelo de los cuatro niños utilizaba para trabajar en la estancia de su patrón._

 _La pequeña niña soltaba leves risitas de la emoción, pero de pronto todo el paisaje cambio, ya no se encontraba en la estancia donde sus abuelos trabajaban y vivían sino que ahora estaba en medio de un bosque._

 _-Aaaahhhh.- Un grito de agonía helo la sangre de la pequeña. Despacio y temblando del miedo caminó hacia dónde provenía el grito._

 _Sólo se escuchaban sus pequeños pies pisando las hojas secas. Al asomarse por detrás de un árbol pudo ver con horror como su primo de 8 años era devorado vivo por un hombre desconocido. Se tapó con sus manitas su boca para no gritar, más no pudo evitar que lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas._

 _Una mano se posó sobre su hombro haciendo saltar a la pobre niña del susto. Al girar su rostro hacia atrás vio que era su prima quien tenía apoyada la mano en su hombro. Sin embargo su prima se veía diferente, tenía los ojos amarillos, sangre caía de su boca y lo más notable era el estado del brazo derecho de la niña mayor, ¡le faltaba un gran pedazo de carne! Lo que permitía que se viera parte del hueso del brazo._

 _De un manotazo la pequeña niña se quitó la mano de la mayor de su hombro antes que la mordiera y salió corriendo siendo seguida por el cadáver de su prima. Corrió lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas le permitían, lastimando su pies con las piedras que pisaba en el camino._

 _Tropezó con un tronco, cayendo de boca al suelo. Apenas pudo poner sus manitas adelante para amortiguar la caída. Rápidamente intentó levantarse pero algo se lo evitó al sostenerle uno de sus pies. Con temor volteó su carita hacia atrás viendo que era su prima quien sostenía con fuerza su pie derecho._

 _Gritó y pataleo intentándose soltarse más sólo consiguió que su prima apretara su piernita con mucha más fuerza. Soltó un grito desgarrador cuando el cadáver de su prima le arrancó de un mordisco un pedazo de carne de su pierna._

 _-_ Nooooo- soltó con voz ronca y casi inaudible Evelyn, despertando asustada, sintiendo dolor en una de sus piernas. Al mirar hacia abajo vio con sorpresa como una gran anaconda estaba enrollada en su pierna derecha y poco a poco iba subiendo por su cuerpo.

Intentó gritar pidiendo ayuda pero sólo pudo soltar un leve gemido, sentía su garganta reseca. Con desesperación intentó mover su cuerpo más era en vano, su cuerpo no escuchaba las ordenes que su cerebro le mandaba. Sentía su cuerpo muy pesado y aunque pudiera moverlo estaba demasiado débil por no haber probado alimento alguno durante estos tres días.

0-0-0-0

 **Isabel POV.**

Hace media hora que estoy vagando en la selva y no encuentro el maldito camino para regresar a la cabaña. Maldición. Estoy completamente empapada, no ha parado ni un segundo de llover y no puedo ver nada. "Bendita suerte la mía".

Empecé a mirar los árboles buscando uno que pudiera trepar y con suerte sus hojas me resguardarían un poco de la lluvia. Intenté trepar cuatro árboles pero en todos me resbalé; tenían demasiado musgo y el estar mojados no ayudaba.

Estuve a punto de irme cuando alcance a ver apenas un árbol hueco. Me acerqué y efectivamente el tronco del árbol tenía un hueco lo suficientemente grande para que yo quepa sin ningún problema. Me aseguré de que estuviera vacío y me metí, recostándome al fondo del hueco.

Descansaría aquí hasta que parara de llover luego buscaría el camino de regreso a la cabaña. La humedad del tronco y la lluvia ayudarían a camuflar mi olor además la oscuridad del hueco le dificultara a cualquiera verme.

Poco a poco el sonido de la lluvia al caer fue relajándome hasta que sin querer me quede dormida.

 **Fin Isabel POV.**

 **0-0-0-0**

Por la ventana ingresó con prisa Colmillo, el cual al ver la situación, saltó a la cama tomando a la anaconda de la cabeza, ésta debido a la sorpresa y dolor soltó la pierna de la chica y comenzó a retorcerse, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Colmillo de apartar a la serpiente de la chica. Debido a la fuerza con la cual se retorcía el reptil, ambos animales cayeron al piso, sin embargo Colmillo Blanco en ningún momento dejo de apretar fuertemente con su mandíbula la cabeza del reptil. Con un poco más de fuerza presionó la cabeza logrando que sus colmillos la atravesaran matando en un instante a la anaconda.

Dejó el cadáver tirado en el suelo y se subió nuevamente a la cama, olfateo la pierna de la joven y al no detectar sangre se dirigió hasta el rostro de la chica argentina para lamerle las mejillas.

-Estoy bien chico, estoy bien. Gracias a ti.-dijo en un ronco suspiro de alivio la pelinegra, levantando con dificultad su brazo para acariciar débilmente el hocico del lobo.

El lobo recostó su cabeza en el estómago de la muchacha. Más tarde se comería a la serpiente, después de todo hace dos días que no conseguía cazar algo que lo dejara completamente satisfecho y el tener aún herida la pata no ayudaba en nada a que pudiera cazar una presa grande.

 **Evelyn POV.**

Sentí como Colmillo se echaba en la cama y apoyaba su cabeza en mi estómago. Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, en estos momentos estaría siendo digerida por esa maldita anaconda. "Vaya susto, mira que sobrevivir al virus para casi ser el desayuno de un animal y ser salvada por otro, que irónico ¿no? Espero que Colmillo no quiera comerme cuando ya no consiga comida", un pequeño escalofrío paso por mi espalda al pensar en esa posibilidad. "Lo dudo mucho, pero por si las moscas será mejor que me recupere pronto"

Observe el techo y pensé en el recuerdo que soñé que al final se convirtió en una total pesadilla. Me preguntó si alguien de mi familia estará aún con vida.

Sabía por el último noticiero que dieron antes de que se cortara la electricidad, que la mayoría de los países habían sido bombardeados con el fin de exterminar a la mayor parte de los infectados que pudieran. De Argentina fueron bombardeadas las provincias de Buenos Aires, Santa Fe, Córdoba, Chubut, Río Negro, Mendoza, Tierra del Fuego y Entre Ríos; siendo ésta última donde vivía la mayor parte de mi familia, por lo que dudaba mucho que alguno de mis parientes siguiera con vida. Sin embargo, deseo con todo mi corazón que estén bien donde quiera que se encuentren.

No quería pensar más en eso por lo que despacio gire mi cabeza hacia la ventana. Ayer en la tarde había empezado a llover y aunque la lluvia aun no paraba si llovía con menos intensidad que el día anterior.

Isabel se había ido ayer a buscar agua pero todavía no ha vuelto y me estoy comenzando a preocupar. Ruego porque no le pase nada malo.

Miré la mesita de luz que estaba ubicada al lado de la cama y me fije en el bol que estaba encima de ésta, el cual Isabel usaba para remojar el trapo que en estos momentos tenía en la frente y se encontraba casi seco. El bol estaba vacío, que decepción. En serio necesito beber agua, me estoy deshidratando poco a poco.

Al parecer Colmillo leyó mis pensamientos pues se levantó, tomo el bol con su hocico y lo puso en el borde de la ventana. El bol poco a poco se fue llenando con el agua que caía de la lluvia. Una vez lleno Colmillo lo volvió a tomar y me lo trajo, no sin antes perder un poco de agua en el camino. Como pude me incorpore lo suficiente para tomar el bol y beber casi con desesperación el vital líquido.

Al dejar el bol en la mesalu sentí una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, por el susto que me lleve al despertar y ver la anaconda en mi pierna me había olvidado por completo del dolor de cabeza que tenía. La cabeza me dolía horrores, sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a estallar, lo único reconfortable era que la fiebre había bajado. Sin embargo, los oídos habían comenzado a pitarme y la nariz me ardía demasiado. "Genial cuando por fin se me está pasando la fiebre aparecen dos nuevos síntomas. Pero que hermosa suerte la mía, nótese el sarcasmo" Quejarme no me servirá de nada.

Volví a recostar mi cabeza en la almohada intentando que el dolor de cabeza disminuyera. Necesitaba mejorar cuanto antes, detestaba sentirme indefensa e inútil, sin poder ser de mucha ayuda. Apenas y pudiera caminar buscaría a Isabel y con suerte encontraría a las hermanas Souza.

No alcancé a cerrar los ojos cuando mi estómago empezó a gruñir exigiendo algo de alimento. Me hizo gracia escuchar a Colmillo gruñirle a mi estómago para luego levantarse y traerme dos alfajores de dulce de leche. "¿De dónde los habrá sacado?" me pregunte internamente.

-Muchas gracias por molestarte en traerme comida Colmillo.- le agradecí mientras con dificultad abrí la envoltura de uno de los alfajores. "Que patética, ni siquiera tienes fuerza para abrir una simple envoltura" escuche una voz burlona en mi cabeza. "Pues ¿qué esperabas?, estuve dos días agonizando luchando contra el virus y por si no te acuerdas no podía comer nada ya que todo lo vomitaba" le respondí a la vocecita dentro de mi cabeza, "¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa de que estés en este estado? Mira que por no andar con cuidado conseguiste que te hiriera un patético cadáver" contraatacó la vocecita. "Te recuerdo que somos la misma persona", "Tal vez, pero yo no soy tan débil como para dejar que me hieran unos cadáveres andantes"; preferí callar e ignorar esa vocecita, si seguía discutiendo conmigo misma me volvería loca. "Jajaa tal vez ya lo estés", "Ay ya cállate" la voz sólo soltó una pequeña y escalofriante risa para luego quedarse callada.

Decidí hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y me dispuse a comer despacio el alfajor, esperando que mi cuerpo aceptará el alimento y no me hiciera devolverlo. No quería tener que vomitar el alimento como los días anteriores.

Terminé de comer el alfajor y dejé el otro para más tarde, tampoco quería presionar demasiado a mi cuerpo al comer todo de una vez. Me acomodé en la cama viendo como Colmillo se subía a ésta, despacio cerré los ojos dispuesta a dormir un poco más.

 **Fin Evelyn POV.**

0/0/0/0

 **Isabel Pov.**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, por un momento olvide mi situación y donde estaba, imaginando que estaba en mi habitación durmiendo en mi cómoda cama y que en cualquier momento entraría mi mamá por la puerta y me exigiría que me levantara pues se me hacía tarde para ir al colegio. Pero lamentablemente la realidad era distinta, yo me encontraba a kilómetros de distancia lejos de mi familia, rodeada de zombies y sin poder comunicarme ni saber si mis seres queridos estaban bien y con vida.

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Noté que mis piernas se encontraban entumidas y me dolía la espalda seguramente por dormir en una mala posición y en una superficie dura.

Me desespere y mire hacia la salida del tronco, aún estaba lloviendo pero despacio. "Bien, es hora de salir y continuar con mi camino" me dije a mi misma mientras salía del árbol.

Empecé a caminar sin rumbo, la lluvia se había encargado de borrar mis huellas de ayer. Observé mi reloj de muñeca, eran las 09:00 a.m.

-Tsk, tengo hambre.-murmuré escuchando a mi estómago rugir. Busque entre las ramas de los árboles si había algo con que alimentarme, hasta que encontré con la mirada un nido de loros ubicado en una rama a unos buenos cinco metros de altura. No lo pensé mucho y me puse a trepar el dichoso árbol, resbalándome más de una vez y casi cayendo del árbol.

Cuando alcance el nido tan sólo encontré tres huevos, los tomé y guardé en uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

-Ok, está lloviendo por lo que me es imposible prender fuego y tengo demasiada hambre como para esperar a que pare. Por lo cual mejor vuelvo al hueco del árbol y veo si puedo encender una fogata allí.- "Tengo que dejar de hablar sola" pensé lo último mientras me dirigía hacia mi refugio temporal.

Ingresé al hueco y busque un poco de corteza o ramas medianamente secas y como pude encendí una pequeña fogata. Agradecí internamente que el hueco del árbol fuera lo suficientemente alto y ancho para no causar un incendio.

Busqué en mi mochila una pequeña cacerola y saqué los huevos que guardé en mi chaqueta, poniéndolos en la cacerola. Unos minutos después me encontraba desayunando, suerte que los embriones de los huevos aún no habían empezado a desarrollarse.

Terminé de desayunar, guardé la cacerola y apagué el fuego. Con mucha me levante y salí del árbol empezando a caminar. Levanté la cara hacia arriba permitiendo que las gotas de lluvia refrescaran mi rostro, lo único bueno de que lloviera era que refrescaba el ambiente y hacia un poco más soportable el calor de la selva. Sonreí disimuladamente mientras con tranquilidad seguía mi camino.

 **Fin Isabel POV.**

 **0/0-0-0-**

 **Evelyn POV.**

Con mucha pereza abrí mis ojos parpadeando un par de veces para aclarar mi visión. Lentamente comencé a mover los dedos de mis manos y pies desentumiéndolos. Sentía todo el cuerpo entumido.

Poco a poco y con cuidado me fui incorporando hasta tener la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la cama. El mareo ya se me había pasado al igual que el dolor de cabeza.

Miré la pared fijándome en el viejo reloj que estaba colgado en ésta, eran las cinco de la tarde. Observé el cuarto buscando a Isabel pero sólo estaba Colmillo terminando de comerse el cadáver de la anaconda.

Solté un leve suspiro y me senté al borde de la cama colocando con cuidado mis pies en el piso. Despacio me levanté, apoyándome en la pared unos segundos hasta que se me paso el ligero mareo que sentí al levantarme de la cama.

"Maldición, tengo las piernas acalambradas" fue lo primero que pensé al sentir el hormigueo en mis piernas. Con pasos lentos me dirigí a la ventana, quería sentir un poco de aire fresco.

Me recargué en el marco de la ventana, dejando que la suave y refrescante brisa me acariciará la piel. La lluvia había menguado ahora apenas caía una fina llovizna.

Hice una mueca de desagrado al sentir todo mi cuerpo pegajoso y transpirado.-Ni yo misma me soporto en este estado, necesito con urgencia darme un buen baño.-me dije a mí misma.

Me di la vuelta y con pasos cortos caminé al único cuarto de baño que tenía esta cabaña y él cual se encontraba al lado de la habitación en la que me encontraba. Pasé al lado de Colmillo cuidando de no pisar lo que quedaba de la serpiente.

Abrí la puerta del baño, tomándome mi tiempo de inspeccionar el lugar. No era muy grande, tenía un pequeño lavamanos del lado izquierdo y al frente de éste estaba en retrete. Al fondo se encontraba ubicada la ducha.

Cerré la puerta del baño y busqué una toalla y demás productos para asearme. Los encontré en un estante al lado de la ducha, no había mucho acondicionador y shampoo pero era la cantidad suficiente para que pudiera lavarme el cabello. Yo tenía una botella llena de shampoo y media botella de acondicionador guardadas en mi mochila pero me las olvide de traer al baño.

Me quité las ropas transpiradas y las dejé tiradas en un rincón. Abrí la regadera y sin pensarlo mucho me metí debajo del chorro de agua tibia. "Por fin, como extrañaba darme un buen baño". Me quedé un rato más de lo necesario en la ducha disfrutando de la sensación refrescante que le brindaba el agua a mi cuerpo.

Unos minutos después cerré la ducha y envolví mi cuerpo en la toalla que encontré. "Nada como un buen baño para revitalizar mi cuerpo" pensé siendo del baño y con paso tranquilo me dirigí a la habitación.

Tomé mi mochila y busque un peine y algo de ropa. Me puse la ropa interior, luego me vestí con unos shorts azules y una remera celeste con un halcón dibujado en la parte frontal. Ahora que me fijaba bien, he bajado bastante de peso estas semanas, casi se me notan las costillas.

Sacudí la cabeza dejando de darle importancia a mi actual condición física y me dedique a desenredarme el cabello para luego atarlo en una cola de caballo alta.

Guarde todo lo usado y me puse a observar por la ventana el paisaje nocturno que me ofrecía la selva.

Isabel todavía no regresaba, empezaba a creer que tal vez y sólo tal vez haya pensado que no sobreviviría y decidió seguir adelante, no la culpaba en mi situación actual soy una carga para cualquiera; me sorprende que Colmillo Blanco aún siga a mi lado, cuidándome. Solté un suspiro y me senté en la cama, recuperaría fuerzas y luego saldría a buscarla si no volvía mañana.

 **Fin Evelyn POV.**

 **0-0-0-0**

 **Isabel POV.**

Miré mi reloj por cuarta vez, ya eran las 05:55 p.m. y yo todavía seguía vagando. Sin darme cuenta llegue a los límites de la ciudad. Si no me equivocaba me encontraba del lado este.

"Bien hecho Isa, intentas alejarte lo más posible de las personas y vienes directo a la ciudad no lo sólo plagadas de caminantes sino que también de personas peligrosas. Pero que gran idea", Tsk de nada serviría ponerme a discutir conmigo misma, lo mejor sería buscar una casa donde pudiera pasar la noche y luego largarme lo más lejos posible de la ciudad.

Permanecí oculta detrás de un árbol fijándome en los alrededores, por el momento parecía no haber ni caminantes ni personas cerca. Podía oler el hedor de cadáveres pero era muy leve, apenas perceptible para mi sensible nariz por lo que si había caminantes éstos seguramente estaban lejos.

Saqué mi arma asegurándome que estuviera bien cargada, ajusté el silenciador y en silencio comencé a adentrarme a la ciudad, apuntando la pistola hacia el frente lista para disparar a lo primero que se moviera.

No había muchas casas en el sector en donde me hallaba "No es de sorprender, considerando que me encuentro en donde la ciudad limita contra la selva". Los vehículos que estaban en las calles o estaban hechos mierda o no tenían combustible, en otras palabras no eran de utilidad.

Ingresé al patio delantero de una humilde casa. Me concentré en captar todos los olores que hubiera en el lugar, no capte él de ninguna persona viva, sólo podía oler sangre, mugre y el olor a muerto. "Un momento, ¡¿Olor a muerto?! Lamentablemente no sabía cuántos muertos eran sólo por el olor, pues todos olían igual; la única diferencia era que cuando andaban en grupo el olor a muerto se podía captar con mayor intensidad.

-Ni modo tendré que averiguarlo a la antigua.- golpee la puerta de madera con fuerza y espere unos minutos. Nada. Fruncí el ceño, normalmente los caminantes se agolpaban en las puertas y ventanas cuando escuchaban un ruido, a menos que estuvieran atracados en algo o encerrados.

Despacio abrí la puerta que por suerte estaba sin llave. Con pistola apuntando al frente avance por el pasillo de la entrada.

Llegué a la cocina, estaba despejada. A mi izquierda seguía otro pasillo donde se hallaban tres puertas. Dos a cada lado del corredor y una al final de éste. Entré a la primera habitación la cual estaba del lado derecho del pasillo. En medio del cuarto se encontraba ubicada una cama matrimonial y en el techo estaba colocado un ventilador el cual tenía colgado a un hombre de unos 30 años de edad ahorcado. El caminante intentaba alcanzarme con sus brazos pero la altura y la soga se lo impedían. No pensaba desperdiciar una bala, por lo que lo deje ahí colgado.

Miré hacia abajo encontrándome con un gran charco de sangre, con cuidado seguí la sangre, viendo que aun lado de la cama estaba en cuerpo sin vida de una mujer rubia vestida con un camisón, la mujer contaba con varios balazos dispersados por todo su cuerpo. Arrugue el ceño, "Esto sí que no me lo esperaba".

Sin perder más el tiempo busqué algo de ropa en el mueble de caoba que se encontraba a un costado del cadáver de la mujer. Saqué una blusa color coral y unos pantalones cortos de color beige además de una camisa a botones rosada, guardé las tres prendas en mi mochila (eran lo único que encontré de mi talla y que me gustaron). Pase mi vista una vez más por la habitación pero no encontré nada más que me fuera de utilidad, así que salí del cuarto justo antes que el ventilador cayera del techo y con él el caminante. Me aseguré de trabar bien la puerta de ese cuarto con una silla.

Tomé aire y despacio abrí la puerta que estaba enfrente del cuarto donde dejé encerrado al caminante.

Era la puerta del baño y al igual que la cocina estaba totalmente vacío. Éste contaba con un retrete a la derecha de la puerta y a la izquierda con un lavamanos, al lado de éste estaba ubicada la ducha. Encima del lavamanos había un espejo que servía como puerta para un pequeño estante.

Abrí el espejo dándome cuenta que el estante lo único que tenía era un par de cremas para las arrugas y las estrías.

-Tsk, que decepcionante.-Salí del baño y me coloqué enfrente de la última puerta que quedaba sin abrir del pasillo.-Bien esta es la última, revisó el cuarto y luego buscare algo de utilidad en la cocina.

Lentamente bajé el picaporte de la puerta y la abrí. Era el cuarto de un bebé, las paredes antes adornadas con tiernas figuras de animales estaban llenas de sangre. Había juguetes en un rincón al lado de un mueble donde se guardaban las ropas del infante. En la pared contraria al mueble estaba colocada una ventana, debajo de ésta había una cuna. Lo más llamativo era la pared en donde estaba la ventana, tenía escrita la palabra _Traidor_ con sangre la cual provenía de la cuna.

No muy segura me acerqué a la cuna, sentía el corazón en la garganta con paso que daba.

-¡O por Dios!- no pude más y vomité lo poco que desayuné esta mañana. En la cuna sin ropa y cortada en pequeños pedazos se hallaba una pequeña niña de 3 años, partes de su carne habían sido quemadas y se notaba a leguas que el o los culpables se habían tomado su tiempo para descuartizar a la pequeña.

Temblando salí del cuarto y lo cerré de un portazo. Por todos los santos como alguien pudo hacer eso a un pequeño ser inocente e indefenso. El asco y la tristeza que me provocó la escena no eran nada comparada a la irá que empecé a sentir contra los desgraciados que hicieron esto. Si los tuviera enfrente mío los torturaría tanto o más de como torturaron a la pobre criatura, los torturaría hasta que se murieran del dolor.

Apreté con fuerza mis dientes de tan solo pensar en esos desgraciados. Con pasos fuertes entré a la cocina y revolví todo buscando algo de utilidad, pero sólo encontré una bolsita con caramelos al fondo de un cajón. La escena que presencie hace unos minutos me había quitado el apetito, así que guardé la bolsita en uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

Regresé al baño y luego de cerrar la puerta me recosté en ésta. Esta noche dormiría aquí y mañana volvería a la selva. Prefería mil veces estar en la selva que en esta ciudad donde puedo encontrarme con más escenas desagradables como la que vi hace unos momentos.

Apenas pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche, no podía dormir sabiendo que a unos metros se hallaba el cuerpo descuartizado de una pequeña. Consulté la hora en mi reloj eran las 06:40 p.m. Me levanté y salí del baño. Estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta de entrada cuando el olor a personas me alertó.

-Todavía no sé porque demonios tenemos que venir a este cuchitril a buscar ropa cuando tenemos todo un centro comercial para nosotros sólo.-se quejó un hombre detrás de la puerta.

-El jefe quiere que saquemos específicamente de esta casa la ropa, por qué el desgraciado que matamos le robó parte de los suministros y ropa al jefe, y sabes que a él no le gusta que toquen sus pertenencias.-contestó de mala gana otro hombre mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta.

Isabel apretó los dientes con fuerza al ya saber quiénes eran los culpables de masacrar a esta familia. Rápidamente volví sobre mis pasos y quité la silla que trababa la puerta donde estaba el caminante, dejándola levemente abierta. Coloqué la silla en la cocina de donde originalmente la había sacado, para que nadie sospechara que yo había ingresado a la casa. Con el corazón en un puño entre en la habitación de la bebé y espere a que los hombres entraran.

Sonreí al escuchar el grito desgarrador de uno de ellos cuando el caminante se le tiro encima arrancándole un trozo de la cara. Antes de que su compañero matara al zombie, le disparé al hombre en ambos brazos impidiéndole moverlos. Un disparo más, esta vez en su entrepierna hizo que el hombre aullara de dolor, lo que llamó la atención del caminante que se encontraba devorando el rostro de su compañero aún vivo.

Escuché como más personas ingresaban a la casa, era el momento de irse. Salté por la ventana del cuarto de la bebé y con una sonrisa de satisfacción plasmada en mi rostro corrí por el patio trasero de la casa adentrándome en la selva.

Es una pena que no me di cuenta que un par de ojos observaban con diversión toda la situación, desde lo alto de una azotea.

 **Fin Isabel POV.**

 **0-0-0-0**

A miles de kilómetros de distancia de Brasil, en la parte subterránea de un edificio, se encontraba despertando una joven. La cual estaba encerrada en una celda oscura y amarrada de sus muñecas por cadenas que salían del techo, dejando su magullado y sucio cuerpo colgando.

Hacía días que la habían capturado junto a su hermana, intentaron escapar más lo único que consiguieron fue que las volvieran a atrapar y las encerraran en celdas. Allí las violaban y golpeaban hasta la inconciencia, además de usarlas como ratas de laboratorio.

Escuchó los ecos de unos pasos caminando con suma tranquilidad por el oscuro y solitario pasillo. Unos minutos después la única puerta que poseía la celda fue abierta encandilando a la chica con la tenue luz proveniente del pasillo.

"Por favor, quien sea ayúdennos, por favor que este calvario se termine de una vez. Aunque sea tengan un poco de compasión y déjennos morir para no tener que sufrir más sus torturas" fue lo único que pudo pensar la joven antes de ser arrastrada fuera de su celda con destino al laboratorio, por un hombre con traje de militar, el cual ni se molestó en dirigirle la mirada. Nuevamente la usarían como sujeto de pruebas, inyectándole sabe Dios qué clases de sustancias a su malherido cuerpo.

Es una pena que la compasión ya casi no existía en este nuevo mundo.

 _ **Continuará.**_

 _ **Hasta que por fin terminé este cap. Me había quedado sin inspiración. Prácticamente escribí todo el capítulo en el blog de notas de mi celular (cada vez que me llegaba la bendita inspiración)**_

 _ **Espero les guste (si es que alguien además de Valerie Hyuga Senju sigue esta historia) y dejen su reliew sobre cómo les pareció el cap.**_

 _ **Muchas a Valerie Hyuga Senju por comentar siempre la historia, tus hermosos reliew me ayudan mucho a continuar este fic.**_

 _ **Ah otra cosa, estas son algunas definiciones de ciertas palabras que mencione en el cap. Y tal vez no conozcan:**_

 _ ***El juego de la mancha es lo mismo que jugar a "Las traes".**_

 _ ***Remera: es como se le dice en Argentina a una blusa (manga larga o corta).**_

 _ ***Una**_ _ **Musculosa**_ _ **se le dice a la blusa de tiritas (o que casi no tiene mangas).**_

 _ ***A veces el patrón de una estancia le ofrecía (o mejor dicho le prestaba) una casa a su peón para que pudiera vivir y trabajar dentro de su estancia. (No sé si me explique bien).**_

 _ ***Mesita de luz, mesalu o cómoda es como se le llama a la mesita de noche (normalmente ésta siempre se halla ubicada a un lado de la cama).**_


	5. Captura

Discraimer **:** The Walking Dead así como sus personajes son propiedad de Robert Kirkman, solamente me pertenece esta historia y sus OC´s. Isabel, Sofía, Susana, Gabriela y Sebastián son propiedad de Isadamu (Deviantart) así como la escena en donde Isabel se reencuentra con sus amigos en el avión, ella me ayuda dándome algunas ideas para el fic.

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"- (Pensamientos entre los diálogos)

 _Flashback/ Sueños_

 _-Cambios de escena-_

 _-_ Diálogos/ hablando en español-

* * *

 **Cap. 5:** _ **Captura**_

La joven castaña corrió con todas sus fuerzas, internándose cada vez más en la selva, sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás.

* * *

- _Busquen bien, necesito que me traigan sujetos de prueba nuevos, que sean fuertes y capaces de oponer resistencia. De lo contrario no sería divertido jeejej.-_ se escuchó la orden de un hombre a través del walkie-talkie de un joven soldado que junto a su equipo iban viajando en un jet con dirección a Brasil. Donde seguro podrían encontrar y capturar sobrevivientes.

-Entendido señor.- respondió serio el muchacho.

- _Tráiganme los más que puedan; con suerte encontraran alguno que sea inmune al virus.-_ antes de que el joven contestara, la comunicación se cortó. Su superior había dado por finalizada la conversación.

Minutos después el jet en el cuál iba un grupo de unos 30 militares, aterrizó por fin en el aeropuerto de Río seguido por un avión de carga Airbus A400.

Los militares con cuidado bajaron del avión, cerciorándose que el lugar estuviera despejado. Cinco de los 60 soldados que había en total se quedaron cuidando las naves mientras los otros buscaron autos y marcharon, adentrándose en las abandonadas calles de la ciudad, con el único propósito de hallar sobrevivientes, los cuales quisieran o no se los llevarían hasta la base en E.E.U.U.

Las calles estaban completamente vacías, no había ni personas ni cadáveres andantes. Los negocios con sus vidrieras rotas y casi por completo vaciados daban un aire deprimente a la ciudad que hace un mes atrás era de las más visitadas y coloridas de Brasil. Ahora sólo era visitada por los animales carroñeros y habitada en su mayoría por cadáveres con o sin vida; algunos estaban tirados en las calles o veredas en un estado bastante avanzado de putrefacción.

Sangre y vísceras decoraban las paredes y puertas de los locales. En la calle principal se podía ver como una pequeña caravana de autos iba paseando, buscando a sus próximas "presas".

En uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, una mujer vestida con ropas de cuero y bastantes reveladoras, observaba por la mirilla de su rifle a la caravana en la únicamente viajaban militares. Una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en sus labios pintados de un violeta fuerte.

Acercó el radio comunicador a su boca y con suavidad y emoción contenida dijo:

\- Temos visitas, rapazes. E eles estão muito bem equipados (Tenemos visitas, chicos. Y están muy bien equipados).- informó mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Sus ojos brillaban de la excitación, estaba ansiosa por pelear contra esos militares- É uma caravana composta por 13 carros, vão ao centro da cidade. Câmbio (Es una caravana compuesta por 13 autos, se dirigen al centro de la ciudad. Cambio).

- _Muito bem Cobra_ , _não perder de vista. Uma muito boa acolhida deve ser dada aos nossos queridos visitantes. Câmbio e desligo._ (Muy bien Cobra, no los pierdas de vista. Hay que darles una muy buena bienvenida a nuestros queridos visitantes. Cambio y fuera).- se oyó la voz divertida de un hombre a través del radio de la mujer.

La mujer identificada como Cobra, se relamió los labios imaginando como se divertiría torturando a esos soldaditos y quién sabe tal vez su hermano y jefe del grupo la dejara divertirse un rato con los militares (si es que había alguno de su interés), antes de torturarlos y matarlos.

Con calma caminó hacia la puerta que le permitiría bajar de la azotea hasta el segundo piso donde saldría por la misma ventana que usó para ingresar al edificio.

Con mucha tranquilidad bajó uno a uno los escalones. Ya iba por el tercer piso cuando una mano sujetó uno de sus tobillos. La mujer de corta cabellera azul miró con repugnancia al cadáver de una anciana que tuvo el atrevimiento de tocarla. De un ágil movimiento se libró del agarre del caminante y con un fuerte pisotón le atravesó la cabeza con uno de sus finos tacones. Arrugó el entrecejo cuando la sangre fétida del cadáver ensució sus botas negras.

Molesta terminó de bajar los escalones, saliendo por fin del edificio y llegando hasta donde se encontraba estacionada su motocicleta. Colgó el rifle en su espalda y arrancó la moto, siguiendo a la caravana desde una distancia prudente.

* * *

Evelyn terminó de lavar sus dientes. Volvió a la habitación y se terminó de vestir, colocándose una blusa sin mangas de un color gris-violáceo y unos shorts grises. Era una pena que sus pobres zapatillas ya no le sirvieran para nada, estaban tan rotas que prácticamente andaba descalza.

Pateó las inservibles zapatillas debajo de la cama y se colocó su mochila, dispuesta a irse de esa cabaña.

Hoy había amanecido mucho mejor, la cabeza ya no le dolía y el ardor en sus fosas nasales casi había desaparecido por completo. Lo mejor era que ya podía oír bien, sin sentir ese molesto pitido en sus oídos. Su cuerpo aún estaba débil pero tenía la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse de pie y caminar sin ningún problema.

Sonrió y de un salto cruzó la ventana aterrizando en el tronco de un árbol caído. Con cuidado bajo al suelo siendo seguida en todo momento por un atento Colmillo.

Aspiró el aire fresco de la selva sintiendo como los aromas le llegaban con mayor intensidad y los ruidos del lugar se escuchaban demasiado fuertes. Por un momento quedó aturdida por lo que sus sensibles sentidos captaban.

Unos minutos le costó volver a recomponerse, tratando de acostumbrarse a las nuevas sensaciones que percibía.

A paso tranquilo empezó a buscar el rastro de Isabel y como era de suponer no encontró nada, la lluvia se había encargado de borrar sus huellas.

No le quedó de otra que empezar a caminar con la esperanza de encontrar el rastro o un indicio que la llevara hasta donde estaba la joven castaña.

* * *

Uno, dos, tres…seis…diez…quince cuerpos cayeron sin vida al pavimento, todos pertenecientes a un grupo que habitaba esa parte de la ciudad.

Diez militares en total perdieron la vida durante el ataque sorpresa del grupo brasileño. Aunque costó, lograron matar a todos sus atacantes. Era una pena, si hubieran quedado con vida, los rebeldes hubieran sido unos excelentes sujetos de prueba para sus superiores.

Un joven soldado rubio de piel bronceada y ojos celestes miraba el cuerpo sin vida de una de las rebeldes. La mujer los había estado siguiendo desde que entraron a la ciudad y cuando decidieron parar para confrontarla, balazos empezaron a llover de todas las direcciones, matando a diez de sus compañeros militares y dejando heridos a otros.

Con desgano el soldado junto las armas y municiones que el cadáver de la mujer tenía.

-Esto es sólo un grupo de reconocimiento, cabo.-se dirigió el sargento del escuadrón al joven soldado rubio.- Todos estén alertas y junten los radios comunicadores que estas personas llevaban, nos servirán para saber cuál serán sus próximos movimientos. Es más que seguro que los demás rebeldes creerán que su gente pudo con nosotros y no esperaran recibir ningún ataque sorpresa. Usaremos eso a nuestro favor.- informó el hombre esta vez dirigiéndose a todo el escuadrón, mientras veía como sus soldados acataban sus órdenes.

Pronto la caravana estuvo nuevamente en marcha, esta vez todos iban atentos a cualquier ataque que pudieran recibir.

- _Juan quero que você, Paolo e as outras pessoas que estão com você ir para o bairro que está dentro dos limites da cidade no lado leste e eu olho roupas decentes na casa do traidor que matamos uma semana atrás, câmbio_ ( _Juan quiero que tú, Paolo y los demás que están contigo vayan al barrio que se encuentra a los límites de la ciudad del lado este y me busquen ropa decente en la casa del traidor que matamos hace una semana, cambio)_.- La voz ronca de un hombre adulto se escuchó a través de uno de los radios confiscados. Ante esto el sargento no pudo evitar sonreír, ni siquiera habían tenido que esperar mucho para saber los nuevos movimientos que sus objetivos harían.

\- _Chefe, por qué não ficar melhor shopping roupas de marca? É muito melhor do que uma roupa de morto._ _Câmbio_ ( _Jefe, ¿Por qué no mejor le consigo ropa de marca del centro comercial? Es mucho mejor que la ropa de un muerto, cambio).-_ contestó quien de seguro era el tal Juan.

- _Exatamente quem é você para me pedir?! Se eu te contar, você buscar minhas roupas malditas que me Campo terrível roubo, ir procurá-lo sem vacilar. Ou quer que eu faça outro buraco de merda na cabeça para respirar?_ _(¡¿Quién te crees para darme órdenes?! Si yo te digo que busques mi maldita ropa que ese desgraciado me robo, vas y la buscas sin chistar. ¿O quieres que te haga otro puto agujero en la cabeza para respirar?)_.-Se oyó el grito furioso del que era el líder a través del comunicador.

\- _C-chefe o si..nnnto muito, eu não ofendê-lo. Foi apenas uma sugestão. Câ..mbi..o (L-lo si..ennnto mucho jefe, no quise ofenderlo. Sólo era una sugerencia. Ca-a…mbio).-_ se escuchó apenas audible la voz temblosa del otro hombre.

\- _Em seguida, pegue atender suas sugestões onde melhor ajuste. É melhor você me em meia hora roupas, mas quer se arrepender_ _(La próxima guárdate tus sugerencias donde mejor te quepan. Más les vale traerme en media hora la ropa, sino quieren lamentarlo).-_ fue lo último que se escuchó antes que la comunicación se cortara.

-Bien ya oyeron, vamos con dirección este. Quiero a esos sujetos con vida. Le sacaremos la información de en dónde se oculta el resto de su grupo. Cambio y fuera.- ordenó con firmeza el sargento a sus soldados a través de su walkie-talkie.

La caravana cambio de rumbo hacia el este de la ciudad como el líder del escuadrón lo ordenó. 30 minutos fueron los que tardaron en llegar al lugar donde una parte de los rebeldes se había dirigido.

Los autos de los militares estacionaron unas cuadras antes, para no ser detectados por sus enemigos. Se bajaron de los coches para vigilar mejor los movimientos del grupo brasileño.

El cabo que anteriormente había juntado las armas del cuerpo sin vida de la rebelde, se subió a la azotea de una de las casas siguiendo las órdenes de su superior. Con unos binoculares se puso a ver que hacían sus "presas".

Pudo ver con claridad que eran 5 rebeldes en total, una mujer y cuatro hombres. La mujer estaba en el asiento del conductor, dando a entender que era ella la encargada de conducir la camionera negra 4x4.

En el asiento del copiloto estaba ubicado un hombre mientras otro estaba fumando un cigarrillo en el capot del vehículo. Los otros dos miembros restantes del grupo se encontraban ingresando a una humilde casa.

Dos minutos después se pudieron escuchar con claridad los gritos y disparos provenientes del interior de la casa. Segundos después vio como una joven salía por una de las ventanas de la morada y atravesaba el patio trasero de la casa corriendo hasta internarse en la selva; justo al mismo tiempo que los tres rebeldes que se quedaron en la camioneta ingresaban con prisa a la casa.

Esa era su oportunidad, con una señal de manos le comunicó a su sargento que podían avanzar.

-Bien señoritas muevan el trasero y vayan a capturar e interrogan a esos rebeldes.- se escuchó la voz firme del líder del escuadrón. Al instante sus soldados se fueron a cumplir con su orden.

-Señor, vi a una chica salir de la casa por el patio trasero e internarse en la selva. Estoy seguro que fue ella quien provocó los disparos.-informó el joven cabo a su superior apenas se puso al lado de su superior.

-Interesante. Llévate a Jack y a Jason contigo y capturen a la chica. Será útil como sujeto de pruebas.- El cabo asistió al pedido del sargento y junto a los mencionados fueron con prisa a darle alcance a la joven castaña.

* * *

Isabel corría sin parar por la selva, esquivando árboles y atravesando arbustos. No iba a parar hasta estar lo más lejos posible de la ciudad.

Diez minutos después estaba apoyada en un árbol intentando normalizar su respiración y pulso.

-Ah maldi…ción…sien…to…que co..rrí…una ma..ratón.-Dijo entre jadeos la chica.

El crujir de una rama alertó a la muchacha. El viento trajo consigo el sudor y perfume varonil. Isabel se tensó al ver hacia atrás a veinticinco pasos de su posición a tres hombres con uniforme militar.

Sin pensarlo salió corriendo de nuevo con la intención de perderlos. Lástima que aun no se recuperaba de su carrera anterior. Los soldados pronto le dieron alcance, uno de ellos la derribo sin problemas y sujetó sus muñecas contra el suelo, evitando así que la joven pudiera defenderse.

La castaña miró al joven que estaba encima suyo con enfado, murmurando palabrotas que el muchacho norteamericano no pudo descifrar.

-Tranquila, no te haremos daño.- le habló en español con un gracioso acento el joven que la tenía inmovilizada.

Isabel no se molestó en hablarle, sólo lo miró con desconfianza y unas inmensas ganas de arrancarle la cabeza al pendejo que la estaba aplastando.

-Te voy a soltar, ok.- le dijo nuevamente el joven gringo mientras despacio se levantaba de encima de la chica, soltando sus muñecas en el proceso.

-No hagas nada estúpido, sino quiere recibir un disparo.-le advirtió de forma ruda un hombre de 25 años, de cabello corto castaño, peligrosos ojos ámbar y piel trigueña. Mientras la apuntaba con su rifle.

-Será mejor que le hagas caso a Jack.-le dijo de forma amable el rubio que anteriormente la tenía inmovilizada.

Isabel se terminó de incorporar observando la situación con mucho cuidado, buscando una posible salida.

-Me llamó Aarón, ellos son mis compañeros Jack y Jason.- se presentó el joven rubio para luego señalar al hombre que la estaba apuntando y por último al hombre que se hallaba de brazos cruzados apoyado en un árbol. El hombre era pelirrojo, de ojos verdes oscuros y piel bronceada. Al igual que sus dos compañeros iba vestido con ropa militar y armado con un rifle y un par de granadas.-Estamos aquí para buscar sobreviviente como tú y llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

-¿Estar sola?- pregunto con dificultad en español el hombre pelirrojo de nombre Jason, que hasta ahora se había mantenido callado. Se notaba que el rubio era el único de los tres que podía hablar español con fluidez.

Ante la pregunta Isabel pensó en Evelyn y Colmillo. Ni loca les diría donde estaban sus amigos.

-Hey, ¿eres muda o qué? Responde.- le ordenó el castaño picando con la punta de su rifle el brazo de Isabel, ya estaba harto del silencio de la chica.

-Qué mierda te importa, imbécil. Vuélveme a tocar y te meteré ese rifle por el trasero.- habló por fin Isabel mosqueada por la situación.

-Jajjaaj la chica tiene carácter.- dijo en inglés y riendo Jason consiguiendo que el castaño se enfadara aún más de lo que ya estaba por el comentario de la castaña.

-Cállate, Jason. Me importa un bledo si quiere o no venir con nosotros. Yo la voy a dejar inconsciente y la llevaremos al avión junto a los otros.- dijo furioso Jack en inglés.

Isabel entendió a la perfección lo que dijo el castaño y se puso en guardia. De un manotazo apartó el cañón del arma que la estaba apuntando, aprovechando que los hombres no le prestaban atención.

Le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago al muchacho rubio dejando sin aire. Y sin esperar a que los otros dos hombres reaccionaran, echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo. Escuchando como los hombres la maldecían en inglés.

La muchacha sentía la adrenalina al 100% correr por sus venas. Los tropiezos causados por las raíces y troncos caídos no evitaron que dejará de correr.

No le fue necesario voltear hacia atrás para darse cuenta que sus perseguidores la estaban alcanzado con demasiada facilidad. "Mierda, mierda. Con un demonio Isabel corre más rápido o te atraparan" pensaba la joven sintiendo como los pulmones les ardían.

Isabel sintió un fuerte golpe detrás de la nuca, luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Crack…Fue el sonido que provocó la flecha al atravesar el cráneo del caminante.

Colmillo fue a recoger la flecha incrustada en el caminante y se la entregó a la joven pelinegra. La chica tomó la flecha del hocico del lobo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Ya era el cuarto caminante que se cruzaban y aún no había señales de Isabel por ninguna parte.

-Ven, sigamos buscando a Isabel.-le susurró suavemente la joven al gran lobo. Observó las copas de los árboles intentado ver el cielo, pero era inútil los árboles eran tan tupidos que sus hoja le impedían ver el cielo.

Los sentidos de la audición y olfato los sentía mucho más sensibles. De momentos la muchacha se aturdía con los fuertes cantos de las aves o el sonido de algún mono. Esperaba pronto acostumbrarse a sus nuevos sensibles sentidos.

El olor a cigarrillo y nafta llamó su atención. Colmillo también notó esos aromas por lo que empezó a soltar leves gruñidos, apenas audibles para una persona normal.

Evelyn frunció el ceño, preparó arco y flecha listos para disparar y en silencio avanzó. Con cada paso que daba podía sentir la suavidad de las hojas caídas y la tierra debajo de sus pies desnudos. Sus manos le empezaron a hormiguear ante la expectación de lo que se encontraría al llegar al origen de esos aromas. Su cuerpo estaba listo para reaccionar ante cualquier movimiento o sonido sospechoso.

El olor se intensificaba a medida que se acercaba a su lugar de origen. Normalmente ella hubiera dado media vuelta y huido de ahí, pero ahora cabía la posibilidad de que esas personas tuvieran a Isabel. Estaba segura que eran hombres, el olor a cigarrillo y el insoportable hedor de su sudor los delataba.

La muchacha se agachó detrás de unos arbustos y observó hacia adelante. A unos 15 o 20 metros se encontraba un auto todo terreno estacionado, rodeado por tres hombres uniformados.

Los hombres debían rondar los 30 años, eran bastante grandes y con buena musculatura. Además de estar bien armados. Enfrentarse a ellos de frente no era una buena idea mucho menos ahora que su cuerpo todavía no se terminaba de recuperar.

"Lo mejor será retirarme antes de que me vean, es obvio que Isabel no se encuentra con ellos". Un gruñido proveniente de Colmillo, sacó de sus pensamientos a la joven.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- musitó un hombre en ingles mientras ponía el cañón de su M60 en la cabeza de la pelinegra. El inglés de Evelyn no era bueno, le costaba poder hablarlo pero podía entenderlo.

"Maldita suerte la mía" pensó la joven. El hombre se había puesto en contra del viento para que su olor no alertara al animal (ni a la chica) y se acercó sin hacer ruido tomando a la chica y al gran animal desprevenidos.

La argentina chistó su lengua molesta por descuidarse. Podría quitar el arma que la estaba apuntando con un rápido movimiento y un buen golpe, pero era probable que el hombre disparara como reflejo por mover su arma y alertaría a los otros tres que estaban en el auto. Ella no estaba en condiciones de correr rápido y por mucho tiempo, mucho menos estaba en condiciones de pelear contra los cuatro hombres a la vez. Su cuerpo aún estaba débil.

"Vamos piensa en algo rápido para librarte del problema en el que te metiste. Pero ¡ya!" se decía así misma la chica observando de reojo al gran lobo que se mantenía a su lado con el pelaje por completo erizado y mostrando sus filosos colmillos al soldado.

-¿Cómo te llamas niña?\- preguntó el hombre diciendo "niña" en español. El tipo debía medir casi los dos metros de altura, era tan robusto como sus compañeros con la única diferencia de que era un hombre de color* y su cabeza estaba toda rapada. Y tenía tatuajes en brazos y cuello (por lo poco que se podía ver debajo de la ropa).

La pelinegra sólo se le quedó viendo desde su posición en los arbustos, no pensaba decirle ni mu. No iba a negar que estaba asustada pero antes muerta que demostrárselo al militar.

-Levántate despacio, y dile a tu perro que se comporte.- ordenó el gringo, esta vez hablando en español.

"Es un lobo, ignorante" pensó Evelyn mordiéndose la lengua para no soltarle una sarta de palabrotas al gigantón. Se levantó del suelo mirando con odio al mastodonte enfrente de ella.

El hombre se la quedó mirando un rato antes de soltar:- Vaya que eres enana.- riéndose acosta de la joven. Como respuesta Evelyn lo fulminó con la mirada. Si las miradas mataran el tipo ya estaría en lo profundo de la tierra asándose.

Entre risas el hombre obligó a la chica latina a caminar hacia el automóvil. No alcanzó a llegar donde los soldados cuando Evelyn cayó al suelo completamente noqueada por el golpe dado por el gigantón.

Colmillo Blanco no lo dudó y se lanzó a atacar al hombre, estuvo a punto de arrancarle un pedazo al hombre cuando uno de los soldados le disparo un dardo paralizante en el lomo.

-¿De dónde sacaste el dardo paralizante Louis? Y más importante aún ¡¿Por qué carajos no lo mataste?!- dijo histérico el afroamericano apenas se hubo sacado de encima el cuerpo inconsciente del lobo blanco.

-El sargento antes de separarnos, le entregó a cada equipo unos dardos por si los necesitábamos para dejar inconscientes a alguna presa difícil. En cuanto a porque no lo mate, digamos que fue por puro capricho. No todos los días te encuentras con semejante animal salvaje en la selva y acompañado por una chica.- contestó despreocupado Louis también en inglés.

-Por un estúpido capricho. ¿Me estas jodiendo? Esa cosa casi me arranca parte del brazo.- El afroamericano agarró del cuello de la camisa a Louis, apuntó de golpearlo.

-Ya cálmate, que no es para tanto. El lobo es más grande de lo que un lobo normal sería y tiene unos ojos de los más exóticos. Además servirá para la investigación de los científicos, sin mencionar que al señor Munch le encantará tener semejante espécimen en su colección.-se excusó Louis mientras evitaba con sus manos que su compañero lo estrangulara.

-Tiene razón, Nathan ya suelta a Louis. Sólo piénsalo, el lunático de Munch nos recompensará muy bien por llevarle este pequeño obsequio y sino bien podemos venderlo en el mercado negro, seguro que muchos coleccionistas pagaran millones por él.- Le convenció uno de los soldados restantes, señalando con la cabeza al animal inconsciente.

Con un mejor humor el gigantón soltó de mala gana a Louis y agarró del cuero del lomo al gran animal arrojándolo dentro del auto sin ninguna delicadeza. Lo mismo hizo con la chica, no sin antes atar las manos de la joven y amordazar al lobo.

Minutos después el auto se ponía en marcha con dirección al aeropuerto. Ya tenían lo que habían venido a buscar, era hora de reportarse y volver a la base.

* * *

-Isa despierta, Isa.-Con molestia Isabel abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que quien la sacudía era una niña de 13 años, rubia con un mechón de cabello azul, ojos cafés y piel blanca. La niña vestía unos jeans desgastados que dejaban ver parte de la piel de sus piernas, además de unas converse grises y una blusa manga corta amarilla con el logo de Naruto.

-¿Sofía?\- abrió los ojos sorprendida Isabel de encontrarse con su vieja amiga del colegio.

-Aja, la misma que viste y calza. Y no estoy sola.-apuntó con su pulgar hacia atrás, moviéndose un poco para que Isabel pudiera ver a sus otros amigos. Dos chicas y un chico.

-Chicos…\- balbuceo la joven gratamente sorprendida de reencontrarse con sus amigos. Los chicos se abalanzaron sobre la mayor, dándole un fuerte abrazo grupal.

Isabel como pudo correspondió el abrazo de los "niñatos" como ella les llamaba a sus "pequeños" amigos. Le resultó incomodo abrazar a los chicos debido a que tenía las manos esposadas y los piel encadenados.

-Creíamos que los brutos que te trajeron aquí como un costal de papas te habían matado.- dijo Sebastián, el único chico del grupo de amigos. Él tenía el cabello y los ojos de color negros, piel de color canela. Vestía unos pantalones militares y unas botas de combate negras, además de una blusa sin mangas de color verde oscuro. Tenía 13 años pero media la misma altura que Isabel. Además el chico era el novio de Sofía.

-Si. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta Brasil?- cuestionó Sofía sin detenerse a tomar aire.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste todo este tiempo? ¿A cuántos zombies has matado ya y con qué armas?-continuó con el interrogatorio Sebastián de forma energética.

-¿Estuviste sola todo este tiempo o estabas en un grupo?-Preguntó con curiosidad infantil Susana. La niña tenía 13 años, cabello negro atado en una coleta baja, ojos negros y piel de color canela. Usaba una gorra negra con rosado, blusa celeste y unos pantalones cortos morado. Como calzado llevaba unas simples sandalias negras y también tenía pulseras de diferentes materiales colocadas en sus muñecas.

Ante esta última pregunta los ojos de Isabel se ensombrecieron por un segundo al recordar a sus nuevas amigas y como había dejado sola a Evelyn, estando ésta muy mal. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos negativos de su mente. Por suerte sus amigos no se habían dado cuenta de la pequeña pizca de tristeza que apareció por un segundo en los ojos de la mayor.

-Aah, ya estoy muy vieja para hablar con unos niñatos como ustedes.-respondió en broma Isabel mostrándoles una ligera sonrisa y consiguiendo con éxito que sus amigos se olvidan de las preguntas que le habían hecho.

-Sí, vieja y gruñona.-Habló por fin la última integrante del grupo de amigos. Su nombre era Gabriela, tenía el cabello rizado de color negro, el cuál llevaba atado en una trenza cocida dejando unos mechones rebeldes sueltos enmarcándole el rostro. Su piel era pálida, tenía unos ojos de color verde y usaba unas gafas de marco negro. Vestía una camisa aguamarina a botones y unas calzas de color azul-violáceo, para terminar unos botines planos marrones oscuros casi negros. La chica media 1,60 y contaba con 14 o 15 años de edad.

Los demás chicos rieron ante el comentario de la pelinegra excepto Isabel que fulminaba con la mirada a su antigua compañera.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué estoy amarraba y ustedes no? ¿Cómo y porque están aquí?-soltó todas sus dudas de una sola vez Isabel mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Parecían estar dentro de un vehículo de carga, había otras personas además de ellos pero o estaban inconscientes o amarradas en un rincón. Había dos gorilas bien armados con armas de alto calibre y granadas custodiando la compuerta del vehículo a unos metros alejados del grupo de amigos.

-Oye para el carro, son demasiadas preguntas a la vez. Para empezar estamos dentro de un avión de carga Airbus A400 y no te preocupes por esos dos mastodontes no entienden para nada el español.-le contestó Sebastián señalando a los dos soldados que estaban a cargo de vigilarlos.- Estas amarrada porque los que te trajeron dijeron que era peligroso que este libre por si intentabas algo, además de que te quitaron todas tus cosas y armas.

-Nosotros estamos libres porque estamos aquí por nuestra propia voluntad y porque no estamos tan locos como para intentar enfrentar a más de 60 militares bien entrenados y armados hasta los dientes.- agregó Gabriela con disimulada burla en su voz.

-Si. Nosotros cuando todo empezó estábamos en una excursión del colegio en Medellín. No pudimos volver a casa por lo que con los chicos decimos huir fuera de la cuidad, que se había convertido en un completo caos con gente corriendo de aquí para allá y personas comiéndose unas a otras. La mayoría de la clase, se quedaron refugiados en una estación de bomberos. Nosotros nos resguardamos en una vieja fábrica abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad. Cuando llegamos a la fábrica pudimos ver como unos aviones bombardeaban la ciudad de Medellín.-Siguió Sofía contestando a las preguntas de Isabel.

-Estuvimos sobreviviendo allí hasta que hace unos días, mientras buscábamos suministros en lo que quedaba de la ciudad nos topamos con un grupo de militares. Ellos nos ofrecieron llevarnos a un refugio seguro y los cuatro aceptamos. No nos mires así, ya estamos cansados de tener que pelear y huir de los zombies a cada rato.-continuó con la narración Susana.

-Y pues, nos llevaron a este avión diciéndonos que antes tenían que pasar por otros lugares antes de llevarnos al refugio. Y henos aquí.-finalizó con una sonrisa y extendiendo los brazos señalando el lugar Sofía.

-Y antes que lo intentes, no te recomiendo intentar escapar, aunque pudieras soltarte afuera esta llenó de militares, te mataran antes de que pongas un pie fuera del avión.-Le dijo Gabriela a la mayor, adivinando los pensamientos de Isabel.

-Tsk, no pensaba hacerlo.-musitó malhumorada la castaña. Justo cuando la compuerta de carga se abría mostrando como tres militares entraban y arrojaban a unos metros lejos de ella a una chica y un lobo de gran tamaño al suelo.

- _Estamos listos. Es hora de regresar a la base muchachos_.- pudieron escuchar todos el anuncio a través de los altoparlantes que tenía el avión, mientras las compuertas se terminaban de cerrar.

Unos minutos después el avión arrancó. Despegando con rumbo a la base de los militares. Al tan afamado "Refugio".

 **Continuará….**

 **Ufff hasta que pude terminar de escribir este cap. Aunque el principio me costó bastante.**

 **Disculpen mi portugués, estoy algo oxidada :s**

 ***** _ **Hombre de color**_ : también le dicen hombres negros o afroamericanos.


	6. ¿Refugio en el extranjero?

**Discraimer:** The Walking Dead así como sus personajes son propiedad de Robert Kirkman, solamente me pertenece esta historia y sus OC´s. Isabel, Sofía, Susana, Gabriela y Sebastián son propiedad de Isadamu (Deviantart) así como la escena del baño y la de la charla nocturna (yo sólo edite algunas partes de la escena original) además del título del cap. Ella también me ayuda dándome algunas ideas para el fic.

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"- (Pensamientos entre los diálogos)

 _Flashback/ Sueños_

 _-Cambios de escena-_

-Diálogos/ hablando en español-

* * *

 **Cap. 6: ¿** _ **Refugio en el extranjero?**_

Isabel miró sorprendida, casi en shock, el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica, una muy conocida para ella. No podía ser…

Casi se mata de un porrazo contra el suelo al levantarse y dar un paso hacia los dos cuerpos inconscientes, olvidándose que tenía los pies encadenados con unos grilletes.

-Isabel ten cuidado. Vas a lastimarte si no te mueves con más cuidado.\- escuchó la voz preocupada de Susana.

Ignoró por completo las palabras de su amiga y se dirigió hasta donde estaban tirados la chica pelinegra y el lobo. Siendo vigilada por un par de militares que se hallaban ubicados lo bastante lejos para no poder escuchar lo que los chicos hablaban.

Isabel se arrodilló aun lado de Evelyn. La pelinegra tenía las manos amarradas, su piel había recuperado un poco del típico color que la caracterizaba desde la última vez que la vio en la cabaña hace unos días. Se veía delgada aunque la blusa, ligeramente suelta que llevaba puesta, disimulaba su delgadez.

"No lo puedo creer, Evelyn debería haber muerto por la fiebre que le provocó el rasguño del caminante, es más ahora tendría que estar transformada intentando arrancarme un pedazo de carne. Y aun así, está aquí inconsciente pero viva" pensó la castaña observando con atención a la joven en el suelo.

-Hey ¿ya vieron el tamaño de ese lobo? Es enorme.-interrumpió abruptamente Sebastián los pensamientos de Isabel, los ojos del "niñato" irradiaban emoción y curiosidad al acercarse donde se encontraba la castaña y observaba con atención al gran lobo amordazado.

-¿De dónde la conoces?-Indagó Gabriela acercándose junto a las otras dos chicas a donde estaban los chicos.

-La conocí cuando vine a Brasil hace casi dos meses, a participar del concurso de dibujo. Ella era una de las participantes, me presentó a dos de sus amigas y cuando todo empezó las cuatro estuvimos sobreviviendo juntas en la selva. Pero hace unos días nos separamos de las otras dos chicas, debido a que una horda de caminantes nos atacó mientras estábamos desayunando.\- Explicó Isabel omitiendo la parte en que mientras buscaban a las hermanas, Evelyn había sido herida por una de esas cosas y en estos momentos la pelinegra tendría que estar deambulando por la selva como una zombie.

- _Sebastián deja a Colmillo tranquilo, si se despierta mientras lo eras tocando intentará atacarte. Sólo deja a Evelyn acariciarlo._ \- Regaño Isabel al chico que estaba tocando las orejas del inconsciente lobo.

-¿Colmillo? ¿Quién es Evelyn?\- preguntó confundido el chico. Ni siquiera había puesto atención a lo contado por la castaña.

-Ella es Evelyn.-señaló con su índice Isabel a la chica que estaba a su lado inconsciente.- Colmillo Blanco es como nombró al lobo que tu estas picando.

-Ah…Bueno que más da, dudo mucho que me haga algo. ¿Qué no ves que está amordazado?\- desestimó el chico mientras seguía picando con su dedo la cara del gran animal.

-Seba enserio déjalo en paz, vas a despertarlo.- se preocupó Susana mirando el gran tamaño que poseía el lobo.

-¿Por qué le puso Colmillo Blanco como nombre y como es que este animal está en Brasil?\- cuestionó Gabriela con interés.

Isabel miró a su amiga con fastidio. Ya la estaban cansando tantas preguntas innecesarias, según su opinión.

-El lobo escapó del zoológico cuando todo comenzó. A él lo habían capturado unos días antes para venderlo a un coleccionista de Brasil. Cuando encerraron al coleccionista los policías confiscaron a todos los animales que tenía en su poder y los llevaron al zoológico de Río hasta que pudieran reubicarlos en reservas naturales. Una semana después Evelyn lo encontró herido y atrapado, luchando contra unos caminantes o zombies como los llaman ustedes. La cosa es que Evelyn mató a los caminantes y junto a las otras dos chicas se pusieron a tratar la herida del lobo para luego liberarlo. Todos los días Evelyn iba a buscarlo para tratar su herida y en más de una ocasión él le clavó los colmillos. Por ello, lo nombró Colmillo Blanco por todas las veces que la mordió y por el blanco pelaje que tiene.\- finalizó la explicación Isabel con fastidio.

-Aww, que lindo relato. Yo creo que es un hermoso animal.- comentó Sofía conmovida por lo narrado, mientras observaba al lobo.

-Eso no explica porque sólo se deja tocar por ella.-habló Gabriela no del todo satisfecha por lo respondido.

-Aaaah, ¿porque siempre tienen que hacerme tantas preguntas?-suspiró cansada y harta de tantas preguntas Isabel.- Es porque después de curarlo Colmillo siempre seguía desde lejos a Evelyn cuando ésta iba a cazar, hasta la seguía hasta nuestro refugio. Con el pasar de los días Colmillo poco a poco le fue tomando confianza a Evelyn hasta que prácticamente no se separa de su lado.

Gabriela asintió satisfecha con la respuesta recibida, no volviendo a preguntar más sobre el tema.

Internamente Isabel agradeció que ya no le preguntaran más cosas, porque no estaba segura de poder contenerse y callarlas de un golpe en la cabeza.

Un quejido proveniente de la pelinegra inconsciente llamó la atención del grupo de amigos. Incluso Sebastián dejó de inspeccionar al gran lobo para prestar atención a la chica.

Un par de ojos marrones oscuros algo desorientados, comenzaron a inspeccionar el lugar hasta que se toparon con unos ojos del mismo color, los cuales mostraban un pequeño destello de preocupación.

-¿Isabel?\- preguntó con voz dudosa y algo ronca Evelyn.

-Hasta que despiertas. Ya te daba por muerta.-dijo medio en broma Isabel a su amiga.

-Tsk, que graciosa. ¿Dónde rayos te metiste todos estos días?\- masculló molesta la pelinegra mayor.- Agrrrr…como me duele la cabeza, ese maldito desgraciado me las va a pagar.\- habló entre dientes la muchacha argentina, maldiciendo al soldado que la había noqueado mientras llevaba una mano a la zona golpeada.- Pero que rayos…\- al fin se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban bien amarradas.

-¿Cómo es que…\- Isabel no pudo evitar preguntar cómo le hizo su amiga para sobrevivir al rasguño.

-Luego te lo cuento, cuando estemos a solas.\- susurró Evelyn interrumpiendo la pregunta de la castaña, al mismo tiempo que observaba el lugar donde se encontraban con más detenimiento. Dándose cuenta que había cuatro chicos desconocidos alrededor de ellas.

La argentina fijo su vista en el militar que la había golpeado y que se hallaba cerca de la cabina de los pilotos junto a otros soldados, a una distancia lo suficientemente lejos para que no pudieran escuchar lo que ella e Isabel estaban hablando.

El hombre le sonreía de forma burlona mientras jugaba con el cuchillo cazador decorado con la cabeza de un lobo plateado en la punta del mango. Dicho cuchillo se lo había quitado a la pelinegra que no dejaba de mandarle miradas de muerte.

-Por más que lo mires así, no se va a morir. Si eso es lo que quieres ver.\- comentó la castaña sacando a su amiga de sus pensamientos en los cuales torturaba de mil maneras al mastodonte que la atacó por la espalda y que ahora le hacía burla jugando con su preciado cuchillo. Le encantaba ese cuchillo de cazador y ahora estaba en las mugrientas manos de ese desgraciado. Era oficial, se las cobraría con creces.

Más le valía a ese hombre andar con cuidado.

-Tsk, se vale soñar.-bromeó Evelyn.

La pelinegra volteó a ver el estado de Colmillo, notando con molestia como un niño no dejaba de revolotear como una molesta mosca alrededor del lobo, inspeccionándolo.

La chica estaba a punto de gritarle al mocoso que dejara a su amigo en paz, cuando Colmillo despacio levantó sus parpados, algo desorientado. Lo primero que vio fue a un muchacho tocando su pelaje. En dos segundos se levantó de un saltó y si no fuera porque tenía amarrado el hocico seguramente lo hubiera mordido.

-Shhh, tranquilo chico. Cálmate, no pasa nada.-En un parpadeo Evelyn estaba al lado del nervioso animal, tranquilizándolo, acariciando su blanco pelaje. Y mirando con cara de pocos amigos al chico que casi es mordido por el animal.

El lobo pronto se tranquilizó gracias a las palabras y caricias de la joven.

-Conste que te lo advertí Seba.\- una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Isabel al ver que tal y como lo dijo Colmillo había intentado atacar a su amigo.

El pobre chico estaba detrás de Gabriela, asustado de la rapidez con la que el animal se había levantado y casi lanzándosele encima.

-Ni creas que seré tu escudo humano para evitar que el animal te ataque. Te dijimos que lo dejaras en paz y tú por cabezota no escuchaste.\- regaño Gabriela a su amigo mientras se hacía a un lado, dejando de ser el "escudo" de Sebastián.

-Jeejej, upss.\- rio nervioso Sebastián ante el regaño de la ojiverde.

-No quiero sonar maleducada, pero ¿ustedes quiénes son?\- preguntó recelosa Evelyn aun acariciando al lobo que se había vuelto a acostar, intentado liberar su hocico de la cuerda que estaba atada en él.

-Oh disculpa, no nos presentamos. Soy Gabriela, mucho gusto.\- se presentó de manera algo formal la chica de gafas.

-Yo soy Sofía, es un gusto conocerte.-exclamó de forma alegre y amistosa la pequeña rubia.

-Me llamó Susana, un gusto.-sonrió amablemente la chica.

-Y yo soy el genial Sebastián. Si lo sé, es un gusto conocerme.-se presentó el niño.- Por cierto que enorme chucho tienes, pero deberías enseñarles modales. Mira que andar por ahí mordiendo a las personas no es nada lindo, eh.\- Evelyn no dejó de mirarlo molesta mientras Colmillo nuevamente le gruñía al joven.

-Hola soy Evelyn, pero eso ya lo saben. Es un gusto conocerlas chicas, lástima que sea en esta situación.-saludó de forma educada y con una ligera sonrisa Evelyn a las tres amigas de Isabel.- En cuanto a ti, es tu culpa por andar molestándolo. Y pobre de ti mocoso si vuelves a hacerle algo a Colmillo Blanco, ¿entendiste?\- se dirigió al chico, mandándole una mirada asesina, importándole muy poco que el chico fuera más alto que ella.

-Qué carácter.\- susurró para sí Sebastián, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda debido a la mirada y tono de voz que utilizó la pelinegra mayor para hablarle/amenazarle.

-¿Qué dijiste?\- preguntó Evelyn habiendo escuchado perfectamente el susurró del muchacho y oliendo su nerviosismo.

-¿Eh? Nada, deben ser imaginaciones tuyas.\- si, Sebastián se estaba ganando a una peligrosa enemiga.

Isabel miraba la interacción de esos dos con diversión. Ella sabía muy bien cómo podía llegar a ser Evelyn cuando se enojaba o se metían con lo que le importaba.

"Empiezo a creer que será entretenido ver a estos dos interactuar o estar juntos" pensó la castaña imaginándose las veces que Sebastián sacaría de quicio a la pelinegra mayor o discutiría con ésta.

* * *

Los chicos pasaron el resto del viaje platicando entre los seis, conociéndose mejor.

Y como era de suponer más de una vez el único chico del grupo, tentó la paciencia de Evelyn siendo ayudado por Isabel. Ambos tentaban demasiado su suerte.

-¿Enserio tienes 19 años? Vaya que eres enana.\- comentó divertido el pelinegro haciendo cabrear a la argentina.

-¿Verdad que sí? Se nota que no le daban mucho danonino* de pequeña.\- le siguió la corriente Isabel, terminando ambos riendo junto a Sofía.

Gabriela y Susana prefirieron no reír al ver como se estaba poniendo Evelyn. Más no pudieron evitar que se les escaparan unas sonrisas.

-Mocosos del demonio. ¡Ahora si los mató!\- exclamó Evelyn antes de lanzárseles encima.

Isabel reaccionó a tiempo y la esquivó moviéndose de donde estaba sentada, lástima que Sebastián no.

Amarrada o no Evelyn era peligrosa, Sebastián lo aprendió por las malas al casi ser estrangulado por la chica.

Las tres chicas que estaban sueltas (sin ninguna de sus partes atadas) como pudieron apartaron a Evelyn de Sebastián, mientras Isabel se reía a más no poder en el suelo.

A lo lejos se podían escuchar las risas mal disimuladas de los militares que observaban la escena y que no se habían molestado en interrumpir.

Durante todo el viaje Sebastián e Isabel y de vez en cuando Sofía, siguieron molestando de a ratos a Evelyn. Sin embargo, la chica no se quedó de brazos cruzados y les devolvía las bromas.

* * *

 **Base militar (refugio)-Estados Unidos 12:00 p.m.  
**  
Se escuchaba el goteo del agua cayendo en el oscuro pasillo por uno de los numerosos caños que cruzaban el techo.

Un hombre de mediana estatura iba caminando por el oscuro corredor apenas iluminado por las tenues luces de los focos colocados en el techo. El hombre debía rondar los cincuenta años, cabello canoso, ojos verdes claros y piel clara llena de arrugas. Vestía una bata de científico, camisa a cuadros y pantalones negros junto a unos finos zapatos del mismo color.

El hombre llegó al final o principio del pasillo, según como se lo viera; y subió por las largas escaleras que comunicaba el sector subterráneo (en el que estaba él) con la planta baja del edificio.

El científico después de subir las escaleras, las cuales se comparaban a subir cuatro pisos. Abrió una pesada puerta y siguió su camino hasta salir al exterior.

Viejos edificios eran los que se podían ver. Algún que otro vehículo militar en mal estado se podían hallar estacionados en la "abandonada" base militar, la cual estaba rodeada por vallas y diversas trampas antiguas estaban escondidas alrededor de la base.

Más todo esto era una simple fachada para que los curiosos no se metieran al lugar, que por cierto estaba bastante lejos de la civilización.

El edificio del que había salido el científico era el principal y el más grande, cabe decir, ya que contaba con tres pisos sin mencionar el sector subterráneo, el cual sólo era conocido por los militares y científicos, siendo estos los únicos que tenían acceso para entrar.

En el edificio vivían los "refugiados": personas que habían sido expuestas al virus y las cuales habían traído desde Sudamérica con o sin su consentimiento. Estos eran usados como conejillos de Indias para encontrar la cura contra el virus que se había expandido por toda Sudamérica volviendo a los muertos a la vida.

Los que estaban por voluntad propia (es decir vinieron creyendo que estaría en un lugar seguro y a salvo) casi no eran tocados por los científicos pero si les daban de vez en cuando en las comidas unas pastillas para ver si contrarrestaban el virus y tenerlos algo drogados, a veces olvidaban lo ocurrido en el día cuando debían tomar varias dosis.

Otros, los que eran casi inmunes al virus los llevaban al laboratorio ubicado en el sector subterráneo de edificio y experimentaba con ellos e incluso los torturaban hasta que estos morían, pero sin tener buenos resultados para hallar la cura contra el virus que ellos mismos habían creado por accidente.

Todos los refugiados debían cumplir tareas dentro del edificio ya sea ayudando con la limpieza, cocinando o cuidando la huerta ubicada atrás del edificio.

También había otras edificaciones pero eran más pequeñas en comparación al edificio principal. Estas eran usadas por los científicos y otras por militares (para guardar las armas o provisiones). Había una que era un poco más grande que las otras y se hallaba bastante alejada del lugar, allí se guardaban diferentes animales que habían traído ya sea de Sudamérica o de otros lugares del mundo; también contaba con un piso subterráneo que conectaba con el que estaba debajo del edificio principal, por ahí transportaban a los animales hasta el laboratorio y al igual que los refugiados estos eran usados como sujetos de prueba para ver porque eran inmunes al virus y si podían encontrar la forma de erradicar el virus; y de vez en cuando como entretenimiento. Pero hasta ahora era inútil, no conseguían ningún resultado que les fuera favorable para cumplir con su objetivo.

El hombre llegó a su consultorio e ingresó al lugar. No era muy grande a decir verdad, tenía su escritorio en medio de la habitación una silla ubicada atrás de éste y varios estantes repletos de libros, además de que el escritorio contaba con un ordenador, algunas carpetas apiladas al lado de la computadora y un teléfono ubicado en el lado opuesto del escritorio. Una ventana se hallaba ubicada en la pared al lado de la puerta de entrada. Del lado izquierdo al fondo estaba otra puerta la cual era la del baño.

El hombre cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó con cansancio en la única silla que tenía su oficina. De mala gana tomó una de las carpetas de su escritorio y ojeó su contenido, a medida que iba leyendo su ceño se fruncía cada vez con más molestia.

La carpeta era sobre los resultados nada favorables que se le hicieron a los últimos sujetos de prueba inmunes que habían hallado con vida (los cuales eran muy difíciles de conseguir ya que sólo una de cada 100.000 personas eran inmunes al virus y muy pocos de estos afortunados lograban sobrevivir al proceso de adaptación principalmente porque las fiebre alta los mataba o si no contaban con un grupo que los protegiera, al estar en este estado débil eran presas fáciles para los caminantes o animales salvajes si es que no antes se morían de hambre o deshidratación) y que ahora habían fallecido. La sangre de estos no sirvieron para nada para realizar una cura, al contrario al inyectar la sangre inmune a otros sujetos que no lo eran, estos terminaban muriendo ya que su cerebro prácticamente se derretía en cuestión de horas.

"Otra vez esos imbéciles soldados se han pasado con las torturas aplicadas a mis conejillos de Indias" pensó el hombre mientras seguía leyendo.

Unos golpes en la puerta de su oficina llamaron su atención, con seco "adelante" permitió que la persona detrás de la puerta ingresará a su oficina.

-Señor Munch vengo a avisarle que los nuevos sujetos de prueba que pidió están por llegar. Aterrizarán en dos horas como mucho.-informó con voz monótona el coronel Fischer. Era un hombre de bigote y cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, ojos azules oscuros y piel muy blanca. Vestía ropa militar de la Alemania nazi y en su brazo tenía un pañuelo con el signo nazi bordado en él. El hombre era de los pocos nazis que trabajaban en esa base.

-Espléndido. Gracias Coronel, si no tiene nada más que decirme puede retirarse.- Fischer asistió y se retiró.

Munch sonrió de forma siniestra, pronto tendría más conejillos de Indias con los cuales divertirse.

Con la sonrisa aún plasmada en su rostro siguió leyendo las demás carpetas que le faltaban. La noticia lo había puesto de muy buen humor.

* * *

 **Base militar.** **14:45 p.m.**

-¿Ya llegamos?\- cuestionó Sofía al sentir como el avión poco a poco aterrizaba.

-Así parece...-respondió Isabel al tiempo que uno de los soldados le sacaba los grilletes de las piernas. Y los demás obligaban a todos a levantarse.

La pelinegra y el lobo se encontraban ansiosos, se notaba a leguas que querían irse lo más lejos de ahí. Y por lo mismo eran los más vigilados por los militares.

La luz del sol de la tarde encandiló a los jóvenes que después de varias horas de viaje por fin descendían a tierra.

-Muévanse mocosos\- dijo el sargento del pelotón, obligando a los jóvenes a seguir caminando hasta ingresar al edificio más grande del lugar.

Los cautivos caminaban en fila india hasta ingresar al gran edificio, siendo flanqueados por ambos lados por varios soldados.

Evelyn intentó evitar que se llevaran a Colmillo, más no pudo hacer mucho. El hombre que todavía tenía su cuchillo la golpeó en el estómago sacándole todo el aire, consiguiendo que la chica cayera al suelo y dejará de molestar.

La joven vio con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca como los soldados se llevaban a rastras y con dificultad a su amigo canino lejos de ella.

El cabo de nombre Aaron levantó a la joven del suelo e hizo que volviera a la fila. La chica aún dolorida siguió caminando hasta el edificio con la mirada gacha y bajo la atenta mirada preocupada de Isabel y sus amigos.

Al ingresar al gran edificio los jóvenes pudieron ver que delante de ellos se hallaba una gran escalera que se dividía en tres direcciones, una seguía ascendiendo hasta el segundo piso y los otros dos conectaban a los lados derecho e izquierdo del primer piso.

El sargento guío a los jóvenes por el pasillo izquierdo, pasando al lado de las escaleras y por varias salas, entre ellas: la sala de descanso, la cocina, la biblioteca y la sala de lavar la ropa.

El hombre se detuvo en medio del pasillo y mandó a uno de sus hombres a que trajera los uniformes.

-Bien, allí están los baños\- señaló a una puerta que estaba unos metros más adelante.- Se ducharan en grupos de cinco. Dos grupos, uno de cada género, ingresarán y se bañaran. Obviamente estarán separados por un muro para evitar que se vean entre sí, además serán vigilados por un par de guardias, por si sucede algún problema. Al terminarse de duchar, se vestirán con estos uniformes y se irán directo a la cocina donde se les explicaran las reglas del lugar y se les asignaran sus cuartos.

-Espere. ¿Adónde llevaron a Colmillo?- cuestionó Evelyn al sargento antes de que éste se fuera.

-¿Te refieres al gran lobo blanco?-la joven asistió.- Fue llevado a otro sector donde no podrá lastimar a nadie.- explicó el hombre con desinterés.

-Pero él no es peligroso. Déjenme verlo.-exigió la joven.

-Negativo. Los refugiados no pueden acceder a ese sector. -Al terminar de hablar el hombre dio media vuelta y se fue. Dando por terminada la conversación.

La joven estuvo a punto de tirársele encima para obligarlo a que la dejará ver al lobo cuando sintió como Isabel le agarraba con fuerza uno de sus brazos, evitando así que pudiera atacar al sargento.

-No pierdas la compostura.-le susurró Isabel.

De mala gana la pelinegra le hizo caso a su amiga y vio como el hombre se perdía al final del pasillo.

Viendo que la joven no intentaría nada estúpido, la castaña soltó su brazo.

El soldado que había ido a cumplir con el pedido de su sargento, finalmente volvió trayendo con él una pila de ropa.

Los dos primeros grupos que se ducharían, ingresaron al baño topándose con un muro en un pésimo estado que separaba las dos tinas/jacuzzi en las cuales fácilmente podrían bañarse cómodamente 8 personas.

El grupo de chicas tomó la tina de la izquierda mientras el grupo de varones del cual Sebastián era parte, tomó la que sobraba.

Las jóvenes pudieron notar que la enorme tina se ubicaba al fondo del cuarto y contaba con siete escalones para ingresar a ella. En unos de sus bordes había tres jabones, y en uno de los costados de la enorme bañera se hallaba ubicado un viejo caño que tenía en él cinco toallas.

-Muy bien, aquí tienen sus trajes. Ahora a la ducha.-se dirigió uno de los guardias al primer grupo de mujeres que estaba formado por Isabel, Evelyn, Gabriela, Sofía y Susana.

Las cuatro chicas tomaron sus uniformes y se desvistieron con rapidez para enseguida meterse al agua tibia, casi fría de la tina. Dejando atrás a Isabel.

-Tengo sueño, me duchó mañana.-respondió Isabel sin muchas ganas. Aun parada al lado del guardia, completamente vestida.

-No lo harás.-la voz firme del hombre hizo eco en el baño.

-No lo haré. Quiero ir a dormir.-contestó con voz calmada la castaña, retando con su mirada al guardia.

 _15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS_

-Oigan ¿e Isabel?\- preguntó Sofía mientras se lavaba el cabello.

-Sólo sé, que estaba negándose a darse un baño y se quedó discu…-

Un grito psicópata interrumpió la oración de Evelyn. Todas miraron hacia arriba viendo como Isabel era lanzada desnuda desde arriba por un guardia.

-Oh ahí está.\- dijo sonriente Susana.

De un chapuzón cayó Isabel en la tina. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Isabel sacó la cabeza del agua.

-¡MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA, DESGRACIADOS! ¡La próxima vez que hagan eso, les romperé el cuello!\- gritó a todo pulmón furiosa la castaña, con mechones de su cabello cubriéndole el rostro.

-Y miren quien es la que pierde la compostura ahora.\- se burló Evelyn.

-Oye Isa, yo no sabía que a los peces los tiraban desde la parte de arriba por no ducharse.\- comentó la ojiverde mientras soltaba una leve risa.

-Si no tuviera las manos entumecidas, ya verías quien es la que va a caer.- amenazó las castaña mandándole miradas asesinas a las dos pelinegras.

Las cuatros chicas se rieron ante la situación.

-Bueno, pues si no puedes mover las manos, te ayudare a lavarte el cabello.-dijo Sofía mientras tomaba un jabón de la esquina y se ponía a cumplir con su tarea.

-Sofía ten cuidado.-le advirtió preocupada Susana.

-Pffff, ni que le fuera a poner jabón en los ojos.-respondió de forma despreocupada la mencionada sin fijarse en donde enjabonaba.

Un quejido se oyó segundos después. Todas vieron como la castaña se tapaba con dolor su ojo derecho.

-Ehhhh. ¿Upss?\- despacio la pequeña rubia se fue alejando de la castaña.

-Sofíaaaaaaaaaa. ¡Date por muerta!-la voz macabra y enfadada de Isabel hizo que la pobre rubia empalideciera.

-Nooooo.\- Sofía salió nadando, intentando salir de la enorme tina.

-¡Vuelve aquí enana, cabeza de chorlito!-la castaña perseguía por toda la tina a la pequeña rubia que como podía la esquivaba, mientras las demás se reían por la escena.

-Lo siento Isa. Fue sin querer queriendo, un accidente.-se disculpaba la pequeña oji-café, prendida fuertemente del caño de las toallas mientras la castaña la jaloneaba de uno de sus pies.

-Que accidente ni que nada. Esta me la vas a pagar, enana.-musitó enojada mientras tiraba con más fuerza, intentado que la rubia se soltará del caño.

-Aaaahhhh, socorro. Guardias ayuda. Me quieren violar.-pedía ayuda Sofía, pero ninguno de los guardias se dignó a aparecer.

-Sofía no exageres que Isa no tiene esos gustos.-la regañó Gabriela mientras se enjuagaba el cabello y las demás sólo seguían riendo.

-Isabel ya suelta a la pobre niña. Ya te pidió perdón, además no fue su intención enjabonarte el ojo.-intentó hacer entrar en razón Evelyn a su amiga.

-Tu…- La castaña abrió los ojos a más no poder al ver como Sebastián y su grupo, las espiaban escondidos detrás del muro.

-Jodidos pervertidos.-la castaña soltó a Sofía para cubrirse inmediatamente sus pechos.

Evelyn sólo atinó a lanzarle el jabón que estaba usando a Sebastián, golpeándolo en la cabeza, mientras se cubría sus pechos. Viendo como las otras tres tomaban sus toallas y se cubrían para enseguida ir a golpear al grupo de niños entre 12 y 14 años.

Las dos mayores se cubrieron con las toallas sobrantes y salieron de la tina. Isabel fue la primera en golpear a Sebastián mientras la novia de éste le pegaba varias cachetadas.

10 minutos después ambos grupos están vestidos con los uniformes frente a los guardias.

Los uniformes consistían en una chaqueta sin mangas, larga hasta casi llegar a las rodillas (como un vestido) para las mujeres y para los varones una chaqueta sin mangas, más corta que la de las chicas y unos pantalones hasta debajo de las rodillas de color gris. Las chaquetas tanto de chicas como de chicos eran de color blanco, debajo de estas chaquetas todos llevan puesta una blusa sin mangas negra. Todos iban descalzos y tenían en su cuello un collar negro con una placa de identificación.

Tanto Evelyn como Isabel prefirieron ponerse el uniforme de hombres para estar más cómodas, de mala gana los soldados se lo permitieron.

Los guardias observaron con curiosidad al grupo de chicos que estaba bastante golpeado, había algún que otro ojo negro. Sebastián tenía la cara hinchada de tantas cachetadas recibidas.

Los soldados prefirieron no preguntar y dirigieron a los diez chicos al comedor.

El comedor era bastante grande, al fondo del lado derecho estaba la cocina con un mueble lleno de comida, la cual se encargaban de servir un par de soldados jóvenes con delantal blanco. En la pared del lado izquierdo había un par de ventanales cerrados y con rejas que permitían que la luz solar iluminara el gran comedor.

Varias mesas se encontraban dispersas por todo el lugar, algunas pocas eran ocupadas por otros "refugiados" de diferentes edades, pero todos ya habían terminado de comer. Dos viejos televisores se encontraban ubicados en cada esquina de lugar, ubicados lo más alto posible, en las esquinas de las paredes.

-Cuando los demás terminen de bañarse y estén aquí, les informaremos sobre las reglas del lugar y lo que tendrán que hacer. Mientras tanto pueden sentarse en alguna de las mesas a esperar.\- Informó el cabo Aaron que sería el encargado de informar a los chicos sobre las normas del lugar y lo que harían.

Sin muchas ganas el grupo de amigos se sentó en una mesa mientras los otros cuatro niños se ubicaban un par de mesas más lejos.

Dos horas después todos los nuevos refugiados estaban dispersados por todo el comedor, vestidos con los uniformes del lugar y descalzos.

-Bien ya estamos todos. Para empezar mi nombre es Aaron y mi rango es cabo.-se presentó el joven soldado, observando a todos.- Este es un refugio seguro que creamos con tal de mantener a los sobrevivientes a salvo y lejos de los zombies. Sin embargo, como en toda institución, aquí hay reglas que deben cumplir al pie de la letra o de lo contrario serán severamente castigados, el castigo se decidirá según cuan grave sea la falta que han cometido. Aquí todos deberán ayudar cumpliendo ciertas tareas que luego se les asignaran en esa pizarra.-continuó el joven señalando a una enorme pizarra que estaba en la pared del fondo, con todas las tareas y los números de identificación de los "refugiados". Las tareas iban desde lavar la ropa, hasta cocinar o cuidar la huerta.- Ya conocen las salas que hay en el pasillo izquierdo del edificio. En la parte derecha o por el pasillo derecho del edificio se encuentran el gimnasio, el salón donde se reunirán cada vez que tengamos que decirles algo; también está un pequeño consultorio o enfermería que tendrán que ir todos los días sin falta para que les tomen algunas muestras o receten pastillas para erradicar el virus que podrían tener, ya que la mayoría estuvo expuesto al virus que convierte a las personas en seres hambrientos. Además al fondo hay otros salones que luego conocerán y hay una puerta que tienen prohibido y repito PROHIBIDO ir así allí y tratar de ingresar. Detrás del edificio está la huerta que ustedes se encargaran de cuidar y cosechar. El refugio también cuenta con varios consultorios que son de los científicos y médicos que aquí trabajan, así como también hay otros pequeños edificios utilizados por nosotros los militares. Un edificio se encuentra un poco más alejado de todo esto y allí tenemos varios animales, dicho sector solo puede entrar personal autorizado, los refugiados tienen PROHIBIDO siquiera acercarse al lugar, ¿entendido?- cuestionó el joven a los nuevos habitantes.

-Si.-respondieron la mayoría de los cautivos, excepto Evelyn que en cuanto pudiera se escabulliría para buscar a Colmillo.

-Me alegro. Bien en el primer y segundo piso están las habitaciones que utilizan los refugiados y algunos militares y científicos que vivimos aquí. Si han cumplido con todas sus tareas del día, tienen permitido pasear por los caminos con que cuenta el patio de la institución, o hacer lo que quieran dentro del edificio, excepto ir a los lugares que tienen prohibido acercarse.-informó el rubio con una sonrisa amable.\- Se levantaran a las 5:30 a.m., el desayuno es a las 6:00 a.m. en punto, almorzarán a las 12:00 p.m. y cenaran a las 19:30 p.m. ni un minuto menos ni un minuto más. Si llegan tarde no se les dará alimento alguno y tendrán que esperar a la siguiente comida si quieren alimentarse. El toque de queda es a las 20:00 p.m. por lo tanto todos deberán estar en sus habitaciones para entonces. Dormirán en grupos de dos, del mismo género.\- explicó el joven soldado mirando a todos.

-Ya son las 16:20 por lo que tendrán que esperar hasta la hora de la cena para comer. Mientras tanto, por favor diríjanse todos en fila de dos a la enfermería para que se los revise. Entraran en grupos de dos personas, del mismo género; su compañero/a será con quien compartirán habitación asi que elijan a un conocido si asi lo desean, si no lo tienen se les asignara uno.-con esto dicho el ojiceleste se retiró mientras los jóvenes de mala gana acataban sus órdenes.

Sofía y Susana formaron un grupo, mientras Evelyn e Isabel otro. Gabriela y Sebastián se juntaron con una chica y un chico que no tenían compañero.

* * *

Ya eran las 23:30 de la noche y todos los refugiados se encontraban en sus habitaciones. Evelyn e Isabel no eran la excepción.

Hace unas horas atrás habían ido a su primera revisión con el médico que atendía la pequeña enfermería del lugar. Para su mala suerte en el refugio sólo trabaja personal masculino, no había ni una sola mujer que ejerciera allí como militar o científica.

El hombre era Chris Robert (Will Smith), un hombre afroamericano que ya debía ronda los 30 o 40 años. El hombre era un importante científico y hace mucho también había ejercido en la milicia; era alto, con un físico envidiable y bastante atractivo.

La cosa era que el señor Robert las había hecho desnudar a ambas para poder examinarlas y sacarles un poco de sangre para analizarla después. El pobre hombre casi necesitó de la ayuda de los guardias para que las chicas hicieran lo que les pidió, éstas estaban renuentes a que un hombre las revisara.

Luego de eso, por ser su primer día se las dejó husmear dentro del edificio, lamentablemente, pese a los intentos de Evelyn de escabullirse para buscar a su amigo, no pudo lograr salir del edificio.

La hora de la cena fue por demás deprimente y aburrida. Nadie hablaba y la comida era un asco.

Ahora ambas chicas estaban en lo que sería de ahora y en adelante su habitación. El cuarto contaba con una cama cucheta del lado izquierdo, los colchones eran bastantes incomodos. Además sólo tenían un par de velas colocadas encima de la pequeña y demacrada mesita de noche.

Evelyn estaba recostada en la cama de arriba mientras Isabel en la de abajo. Ninguna podía dormir. Les costaba admitirlo pero extrañaban dormir al aire libre. Se sentía raro estar devuelta durmiendo en una cama, "seguras", después de todo lo que tuvieron que hacer para sobrevivir solas durante un mes.

-Oye Isa, ¿estas despierta?

-Tsk, no estoy en mi quito sueño. ¿Tú que crees?-respondió la castaña de mal humor mirando el colchón en el cual estaba acostada su amiga.

-Ay pero que carácter.-la joven bajó de su litera y se sentó en la de su amiga, la cual ya la estaba esperando sentada con las piernas cruzadas. La pelinegra encendió una de las velas y la colocó a un lado de ellas, encima de un pequeño plato de metal.

-¿No te parece sospechoso todo esto? Digo, nadie te ofrece un lugar seguro y a salvo para que puedas vivir, sin pedir algo a cambio y no me refiero a lo de cumplir con las tareas que nos dan.

La castaña asistió a lo dicho por su amiga, esto le daba muy mala espina.

-Lo sé, pero por ahora no debemos hacer nada precipitado, lo mejor será observar y estar alertas ante cualquier cosa. A la menor oportunidad nos largamos de aquí.-la castaña no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño a las pocas personas que le importaban y aún estaban con vida. No le importaba lo que creyeran sus amigos sobre este lugar, si tenía que sacarlos a las rastras para mantenerlos a salvo lo haría sin importar que.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Cambiando de tema, aun no te he dicho como sobreviví al rasguño.\- viendo que tenía la completa atención de la castaña, decidió continuar.- Bueno, la verdad ni yo misma lo sé. Al día siguiente que te fuiste mi fiebre comenzó a bajar, pero nuevo síntomas aparecieron, me ardían las fosas nasales y los oídos me pitaban a más no poder; luego de unos días, esos síntomas desaparecieron y poco a poco me fui recuperando. Colmillo me cuidaba y traía alimento, agradezco que lloviera de lo contrario hubiera muerto de deshidratación. Como sea, cuando los síntomas desaparecieron decidí ir a buscarte, al salir no sé como pero podía oír y oler mejor, captaba todo como si fuera un jodido sabueso u otro animal. Y bueno luego me topé con los militares y lo demás ya lo sabes.-finalizó la explicación Evelyn sintiéndose un poco incomoda por revelar sobre sus nuevos sentidos desarrollados.

-Te creo.-dijo la castaña adivinando que es lo que le preocupaba a su amiga.

La chica colombiana sacó de debajo de su almohada un viejo portarretrato familiar con una foto bastante dañada con algunas partes quedadas. En ella se podía ver a un hombre pelinegro de cabello corto y con un poco de barriga abrazando a una mujer de cabello rizado de color rubio, enfrente de ellos estaban cuatro jóvenes: una chica de cabello igual al de Isabel pero de un tono más claro, el otro joven era igual al hombre de la foto pero de contextura más delgada, el joven sostenía en sus brazos a un pequeño perro con manchas negras de raza shih tzu. Al lado del chico se encontraba Isabel con una chica de cabello marrón oscuro y ojos del mismo color.

-Ellos son mi familia, la chica castaña que está a mi lado era mi mejor amiga, Nicole. Yo me pelee con ella el día en que una bomba estalló en el hospital en el que yo estaba, por cobarde yo hui de allí en vez de quedarme y morir junto a mi familia. Verás mi padre fue uno de los médicos que ayudó a crear la cura contra el cáncer, yo sin querer me expuse al prototipo de la cura, lo cual afectó a mi organismo, como efectos secundarios mi sentido del olfato de desarrollo al igual que mi resistencia, algo similar a lo que te pasó a ti. Pero también la cura afectó mi corazón y yo sufro de taquicardia, si no tomó los coagulantes una vez al día mis ojos sangran y las escleróticas se vuelven completamente rojas además de que mis venas se notan más, finalmente luego de unas horas moriré.\- explicó la joven mientras sacaba un frasco muy pequeño que fácilmente cabía en la palma de su mano, que contenía unas cuantas pastillas.- Mi padre me dio estos coagulantes que mantienen a raya al virus, incluso me dio la receta para hacer más si se me llegan a acabar, pero como dije si no las tomó una vez al día, corro el riesgo de morir. El día de la explosión yo había sufrido un ataque y me habían internado en el hospital. Toda mi familia estaba conmigo pues ya me estaban por dar de alta cuando todo el lugar explotó, yo me salve de milagro porque corrí lejos del hospital antes de que estallara. Al poco tiempo me inscribí en el concurso de Brasil y fui escogida, lo demás ya lo sabes.-finalizó la joven con pesar y rabia en su voz.

Evelyn estaba en shock, por un lado sentía pena por todo lo que había tenido que sufrir su amiga y por otro le parecía descabellado lo que le contó acerca de que tenía el prototipo del virus corriendo por sus venas.

-No me sorprende que no me creas.-masculló la castaña al ver el escepticismo plasmado en el rostro de la pelinegra.- Golpéame en el estómago.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso se te zafó un tornillo?\- la pelinegra miraba a su amiga como si de verdad se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Tsk, sólo hazlo.-gruño la joven cansada de que la chica no le creyera.

Evelyn de mala gana hizo lo que le pidió. Isabel cerró los ojos por el dolor e hizo un poco de fuerza. Al abrirlos sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre tal y como lo dijo, los demás síntomas se hicieron presentes, sus venas se hicieron más notorias por la presión creciente de la sangre en su organismo.

Evelyn estaba que no lo creía.

-¿Ahora si me crees?\- la pelinegra asistió como respuesta. Luego de ver que su amiga le creía, Isa tomó una de las píldoras y se la tragó. Minutos después hizo efecto y los efectos secundarios poco a poco desaparecieron.

Luego de esa demostración, ambas dieron por finalizada la charla, jurando que ninguna revelaría el secreto de la otra. Cada una se acostó en su cama y se quedaron despiertas divagando en sus pensamientos toda la noche, sobre lo ocurrido y de lo que les depararía el futuro a partir de ahora y en adelante.

Esa noche ninguna pudo dormir.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 ***Danonino:** es un yogur que solía pasar por la propaganda de la televisión. En la que decía: Toma danonino para crecer grande y fuerte.

 **Lamento la tardanza, falta de inspiración**

 **Se aceptan reliews, críticas constructivas, etc.**


	7. Desconfianza y torturas

**Discraimer:** The Walking Dead así como sus personajes son propiedad de Robert Kirkman, solamente me pertenece esta historia y sus OC´s.

Isabel, Sofía, Susana, Gabriela y Sebastián son propiedad de mi amiga-colaboradora-socia Isadamu (Deviantart) Ella también me ayuda dándome algunas ideas para el fic como por ejemplo la escena de la pelea con Munch y la tortura de Isabel (yo sólo edite algunas partes de estas escenas para hacerlas más largas).

La canción que canta Isabel es Wait for it de Hamilton.

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"- (Pensamientos entre los diálogos)

 _Flashback/ Sueños_

 _-Cambios de escena-_

 _-_ Diálogos/ hablando en español-

* * *

 **Cap. 7:** _ **Desconfianza y torturas**_

Ya había pasado un día desde que habían llegado a su nuevo "hogar" y más que un refugio parecía una maldita prisión para nuestras dos protagonistas.

Eran las 09:35 a.m. y ambas chicas estaban ocupadas haciendo las tareas que les habían asignado. Hace unos minutos habían terminado de lavar y colgar la parte de ropa que les tocó y ahora estaban limpiando la enorme biblioteca. Internamente Evelyn anotaba en su lista venir a husmear un poco los libros cuando tuviera tiempo, claro que luego de ver como estaba Colmillo.

Durante el asqueroso desayuno que tuvieron que comer pudieron notar que todos los "refugiados" eran niños o personas jóvenes, los más grandes apenas tenían 25 años.

Otra cosa era que algunos tenían en sus orejas una clase de arete con números, similar a las etiquetas que se le suelen poner al ganado. Y los que tenían prohibido acercárseles y/o hablarles, algo que se les hizo demasiado sospechoso a las dos mayores del grupo de amigos.

Los militares sólo les habían dicho que en el refugio sólo se hablaba inglés y nada más, además de que apenas terminarán de comer, consultaran la pizarra y fueran a cumplir con las tareas asignadas.

Lo que nos lleva a la biblioteca, donde ambas chicas se encontraban sacando polvo de los libros mientras otras dos chicas hacían lo mismo con el estante de enfrente.

— ¡Achuuu! Maldición, tanto polvo me está dando alergia. —se quejó la pelinegra llena de polvo por todo su cuerpo.

—Tsk, ¿desde hace cuánto no limpian este lugar? —gruñó Isabel, igual de sucia que su amiga.

—Desde hace un mes. Casi nadie viene a la biblioteca así que casi siempre la limpiamos una vez al mes y sí es que los superiores se acuerdan de este lugar. —comentó una joven chica de 23 años, cabello liso y corto teñido de color violeta oscuro, poseía unos hermosos ojos grises. Su tez era blanca y usaba gafas. La joven se llamaba Erika y como todos los refugiados vestía con el uniforme.

— ¡¿Desde hace un mes?! Con razón este lugar está lleno de telarañas y polvo. No me sorprendería ver ratas y demás alimañas entre tanta mugre. —dijo Evelyn mirando disimuladamente un extremo del estante donde juraría a ver visto una larga cola pasar.

—Jeje, en eso tienes razón. —le dio la razón una joven de unos 21 años, tez morena, cabello afro de color marrón y ojos negros. Su nombre era Anahí y era la compañera de cuarto de la pelimorada.

— ¿Y ustedes desde hace cuánto están aquí? —preguntó Evelyn desinteresadamente. Claro que manteniendo siempre un tono de voz lo suficientemente bajo para que no la oyera algún militar o científico.

De alguna manera tanto ella como Isabel debían conseguir la mayor cantidad posible de información sobre el lugar y los que lo controlaban, y quien sabe tal vez estas dos muchachas pudieran serles de ayuda.

—Desde hace tres semanas. —respondió Anahí, mientras bajaba de la escalera y la movía hacia el siguiente sector del estante que estaba limpiando—. Yo soy de Venezuela.

—Yo soy de Chile. Llegamos en el mismo "cargamento", por decirlo de algún modo. —respondió la otra joven de forma amistosa. Hablando al igual que las otras en español, aprovechando que no habia ningún guardia o científico cerca.

—No parecen estar a gusto con estar aquí... —comentó Isabel detectando el ligero tono molesto con él que habían respondido las chicas.

—Ja, claro que no. ¿A quién en su sano juicio le gustaría estar en este lugar? Es como una prisión, ni siquiera te dejan salir fuera de las vallas —masculló molesta la joven de ojos negros.

—Han intentado escapar sin éxito. —afirmó Evelyn. Este lugar ya la estaba incomodando más de lo que ya estaba.

—Si. Y nos hemos ganado severos castigos por ello. —Soltó con amargura Erika—. No todos lo saben, pero los fines de semana y los viernes a la noche se hacen torneos o combates entre algunos refugiados, sobre todo con los "inestables" que son los chicos que llevan esos extraños aretes. Esas peleas se llevan a cabo en un salón enorme que está casi al fondo del pasillo derecho, es algo así como una arena de batalla. Allí los refugiados pelean contra otros refugiados en combates uno contra uno hasta que alguno de los oponentes muere, si no matas a tu oponente los soldados lo harán y recibirás una severa paliza y castigo por parte de los militares. Además de que a algunos, a veces en vez de pelear contra un humano lo hacen pelear con los animales salvajes que tienen almacenados en el otro sector. —agregó la joven en un susurro casi inaudible.

Las dos menores se miraron entre sí. Esto no pintaba para nada bien, las chicas decían la verdad, de eso no había duda, pues sus ojos y lenguaje corporal no metían.

— ¿Cuán lejos han llegado a escapar? —preguntó con cuidado Evelyn.

—Unos metros fuera de las vallas. Pero las viejas trampas que están ocultas alrededor de la base nos dificultaron mucho poder avanzar y ocultarnos en el bosque. Ni siquiera avanzamos cinco metros de la valla cuando nos rodearon. —masculló Anahí con furia e impotencia.

Luego de eso, las chicas continuaron trabajando y platicando de cosas tribales hasta que a las 11:00 a.m. pudieron por fin terminar de limpiar TODA la biblioteca ellas solas.

* * *

—Mooo, hasta que al fin terminamos. —comentó Evelyn, estirando un poco sus brazos.

Ambas chicas se encontraban caminando por el patio de la base camino a la huerta, donde debían cosechar los vegetales para el almuerzo.

—Hmp. —le respondió Isabel, demasiado cansada como para agregar algo más.

Ambas jóvenes iban mirando disimuladamente cada lugar de la base militar. Inspeccionando cada espacio, buscando la más mínima falla o agujero que les permitiera escapar. Pero no había puntos débiles. Y si los había estaban muy bien vigilados, esto se les hacía demasiado frustrante.

Con aburrimiento y cansancio llegaron finalmente a la huerta. Tomaron cada una, una cesta y comenzaron a recoger la lechuga, zanahorias, papas, etc.

No les llevó más de 15 minutos llenar sus canastas con los vegetales. No teniendo más ganas de perder el tiempo, y porque estaban ya exhaustas de tanto limpiar, decidieron ir directamente a llevar los vegetales a la cocina. Y así dar de una vez y por todas concluidas las tareas que les asignaron hoy.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? —un hombre afroamericano se interpuso en el camino de ambas amigas.

—Bastardo. —soltó con furia contenida la pelinegra al ver al hombre que la había atacado por la espalda y que ahora tenía en su poder su preciado cuchillo.

—Enana, aquí sólo puedes hablar en inglés. ¿O acaso no escuchaste cuando el lunático de Munch les avisó en la cafetería? —Se burló el hombre mientras jugaba con el cuchillo que le pertenecía a la joven—. Oye, sí que tienes buen gusto en armas, ¿eh? Este cuchillo sí que es precioso y de muy buena calidad. Es una pena que ya no sea tuyo.

La joven apretó tan fuerte los dientes que estaba segura que en cualquier momento se le romperían. No soportaba ver a ese tipo jugar con su cuchillo enfrente suyo y divertirse a costa suya.

Ella sabía que si no se comportaba podría ganarse un castigo. Y más severo sería tal castigo si llevaba a atacar a un militar o cualquier trabajador de ese lugar. ¡Pero con un demonio!, las ganas de borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara a ese descerebrado de un puñetazo no se la iban.

— ¿Sabes? Ese apestoso animal que iba contigo sí que es exótico, pagarán una fortuna por él en el mercado negro. —Siguió provocando el hombre a la joven—. Su piel se vería muy bien como una alfombra o un abrigo, ¿no crees?

Eso fue todo. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Al demonio con los castigos, ella le iba dar la paliza de su vida a ese desgraciado aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

La joven golpeó al hombre en el estómago con su cesta llena de vegetales, arrojándolos en el proceso; tomándolo desprevenido y dejándole sin aire unos segundos, que fueron aprovechados por la chica que empujándolo de los hombros, le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la cabeza.

El hombre completamente aturdido soltó el cuchillo de la chica y se sostuvo con fuerza la cabeza. No pensó que la chica lo atacará, la verdad no creyó que tuviera las agallas para desobedecer las órdenes sabiendo los castigos que le esperaban si ataca a un trabajador del lugar.

La pelinegra no desperdicio ni un segundo y tomó el cuchillo clavándoselo en un costado al hombre y deslizándolo hacia arriba hasta llegar al pectoral izquierdo, siendo detenida por el sujeto que tomó su mano y la golpeó en el estómago arrojándola unos metros lejos de él.

Isabel miraba estupefacta toda la situación sin poder creérselo. Refugiados y militares comenzaron a rodear a los oponentes. Mientras en el edificio principal los refugiados se aglomeraban en las ventanas del comedor que justo daban hacia la parte trasera del edificio donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea. Algunos miraban sorprendidos otros apoyaban a la joven que se había atrevido a hacer semejante osadía.

Los soldados que habían estado junto al afroamericano que ahora peleaba, el día que capturaron a la chica y al animal, sólo se reían ante la paliza que estaba recibiendo el gran hombre de una pequeña niña...

La muchacha aguantándose el dolor en su abdomen, se levantó y corrió hacía el hombre que estaba algo encorvado, quitándose el cuchillo de su pectoral.

De un salto la joven cerró sus piernas alrededor de la cabeza del sujeto y de un movimiento arrojó al tipo al suelo. Ella se soltó segundos antes que el tipo tocará el suelo y con rapidez buscó su cuchillo que el hombre había dejado caer, encontrándolo a un metro de la pierna derecha del tipo. Tomó el cuchillo y se sentó sobre el estómago del sujeto, dispuesta a terminar con su trabajo.

No alcanzó a enterrárselo en la cabeza, ya que unas manos tomaron sus codos tirándola para atrás y levantándola en el proceso.

El joven cabo Aaron había presenciado la pelea desde la cocina y viendo que nadie intervendría, salió corriendo de la cocina y atravesó todo el edificio en menos de un minuto hasta llegar a la huerta.

Antes de que la joven atravesará la cabeza de su compañero Nathan con el cuchillo, la tomó de los codos y la alejó.

Usó toda su fuerza para no soltarla. Y es que la joven no se quedaba quieta, intentando por todos los medios patearlo para poder liberarse.

El grandote bastante mal herido, se levantó del suelo y con su puño cerrado golpeó en la boca del estómago a la chica inmovilizada haciendo que ésta se doblará del dolor y escupiera bastante sangre. Evelyn intentaba por todos los medios coger algo del aire que se le había escapado por el golpe, aun siendo retenida por el joven rubio.

Nathan estuvo dispuesto a seguir golpeándola cuando varios militares se le echaron encima y lo sujetaron, alejándolo lo más lejos posible de la joven.

—¡Suéltenme! ¡A esa perra le voy a dar su merecido! —gritaba furioso el hombre intentando soltarse del agarre de sus compañeros.

— ¡¿Que rayos significa esto?! —se oyó el grito del Coronel Fischer, quien salió de su despacho junto al doctor Munch al escuchar tanto alboroto.

—Esa perra loca comenzó a atacarme sin ninguna razón. —Se excusó Nathan, aun siendo retenido fuertemente por sus compañeros.

—Es mentira, no le crea Coronel. Él se puso en medio del camino de las niñas y comenzó a provocar a la muchacha. —dijo Louis, captando la atención de todos los presentes. No es que estuviera del lado de la refugiada, al contrario él no estaba del lado de nadie. Pero no soportaba a Nathan y sabía que tendría un castigo (menor) por andar molestando y estorbando a los refugiados cuando estos están haciendo sus quehaceres. Es por ello que decidió, por esta vez, darle una mano a la chica.

Nathan miró a su compañero con odio, el muy maldito lo había delatado. Pero más le valía cuidarse la espalda, porque en el más mínimo descuido él le demostraría que no le convenía meterse en sus asuntos. "Sólo espera y veras Louis. De esta no te salva nadie" se dijo en su fuero interno el afroamericano mientras le enviaba una mirada a su compañero que prometía mucho dolor en un futuro cercano.

— ¿Y se puede saber porque nadie intervino antes? —dijo un hombre con voz suave, llegando a la escena. Era alto, de tez clara, ojos azules y cabello corto rubio. El hombre vestía con el uniforme militar característico del lugar, pero tenía algunas medallas que demostraban su rango de Mayor. Él era el Mayor James F. Ryan (Matt Damon) y contaba con 35 años de edad.

El silencio reino entre los presentes, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, sabiendo que el Mayor tenía toda la razón. Además, era mejor callar antes de que decir cualquier cosa para justificarse y terminar siendo castigados.

Mientras tanto, Munch se había quedado al margen de la situación, con total indiferencia. Dirigió su mirada al soldado que había participado en la pelea. El gran hombre presentaba una herida profunda que iba desde su costado izquierdo y subía hasta su pectoral izquierdo, unos centímetros más y el cuchillo seguro hubiera atravesado su corazón.

El científico le dio un último vistazo al militar malherido y lleno de tierra. Aparte de esa gran herida, sólo presentaba algunos moretones superficiales y pequeños rasguños provocados por las piedras que había en el suelo.

El soldado fácilmente superaba a la chica en altura y peso y sin embargo, era él más lastimado de los dos. Munch sonrió internamente con diversión, ante ese detalle.

Observó a la joven que aún intentaba que el aire entrará nuevamente a sus pulmones. En ningún momento el cabo Aaron la había soltado.

La muchacha tenía el labio inferior ligeramente roto, y moretones es sus brazos y mejilla derecha. Seguramente tendría más en su abdomen, el cual fue el más afectado al recibir los golpes. Aún tenía algo de sangre chorreando de sus labios, pero era muy poca. La chica de verdad que estaba un poco desnutrida y era pequeña para su edad pero su fuerza y habilidad eran interesantes sin mencionar su espíritu.

Una sonrisa siniestra se formó en los labios del científico de mayor rango de ese "refugio". La joven latina seguro sería un sujeto de prueba perfecto, pero antes debía pedir el expediente de la chica al doctor Robert. Esperaba que los resultados de los análisis de sangre de la chica ya estuvieran listos…

— ¡Suficiente! —alzó la voz Munch. Logrando que todos dejaran de murmurar y protestar contra los superiores para guardar silencio y prestarle atención—. Eres un imbécil Nathan, de eso no hay duda. No puedo creer que estorbaras a las refugiadas cuando están cumpliendo con sus tareas, sabiendo que tienes prohibido hacerlo. Ni que decir, de que te dejaste herir por una chiquilla mal alimentada y más pequeña que tú. Si no fuera por el cabo Aaron ya estarías muerto. —Munch dirigió su mirada fría y siniestra al gran hombre de los tatuajes, provocándole a éste un escalofrió que el científico notó y no hizo más que mirarlo con diversión y maldad—. Ve con Robert a que te suture esa herida antes de que mueras desangrado. Luego se te dará tu castigo.

Nathan a regañadientes cumplió con lo mandado y se dirigió a paso lento hacia el edificio principal, esperando poder escuchar de esta forma, cuál sería el castigo para la pelinegra.

—En cuanto a ti. Ayer se te dijo junto a los demás, las reglas del lugar y aun así desobedeciste y atacaste a un soldado, incluso intentaste matarlo. Y no me importa si él se lo buscó, tú no tenías por qué atacarlo. —el científico miró a la joven intentando infundirle temor, pero nada. La chica estaba tranquila ante sus frías palabras, hasta le sostenía la mirada con fiereza. El hombre se molestó por esta osadía de parte de la muchacha, más lo disimulo a la perfección—. Llévenla a la sala de castigos. —sentenció el hombre con un destello de malicia en sus ojos.

La joven forcejeó para evitar que la llevaran, consiguiendo que el Coronel Fischer perdiera la poca paciencia que tenía y la noqueara. Un par de soldados tomaron a la joven de los brazos y se la llevaron arrastrando hacia el interior del edificio principal.

Isabel quiso exigir que soltaran a su amiga, pero una mano tomó con fuerza su muñeca derecha evitando así que pudiera ir a auxiliar a la inconsciente pelinegra.

—Por favor, no hagas las cosas más difíciles. —Escuchó como Aaron susurraba en su oído, su aliento cálido chocando con su sensible piel hizo que ésta se erizara y el olor varonil del muchacho la estaba afectando—. Si intentas algo contra esos militares serás castigada y harás que el castigo sea peor para tu amiga. —Isabel incomoda por la cercanía del joven, volteó despacio su cuerpo para toparse de frente con los ojos celestes y preocupados del cabo. En ningún momento el joven dejó de sostener la muñeca de la castaña, temiendo que intentara hacer algo contra los militares que ya estaban llegando a la entrada del edificio.

Las personas que estaban ahí reunidas, al ver que la pelea finalizó decidieron dispersarse y volver a sus deberes, sin prestarles demasiada atención al par de jóvenes que hablaban en susurros. No deseaban ser también castigados por no estar en sus puestos o cumpliendo con sus obligaciones. Pronto sólo quedaron ambos jóvenes, parados en medio del huerto intercambiando miradas y hablando en susurros.

—No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada. Ese desgraciado fue quien empezó a molestarnos. —dijo con ira contenida la joven colombiana, levantando un poco su tono de voz.

—Lo sé y por eso será castigado. Pero entiende, ella trató de asesinarlo, debe ser castigada por tal atrevimiento. Te guste o no. —la voz del chico sonó firme y con demasiada seriedad.

Isabel apretó los puños y labios con fuerza e impotencia. No era justo. La castaña se quedó viendo con impotencia como su amiga desaparecía a lo lejos. Finalmente los soldados habían ingresado al edificio principal arrastrando a la joven inconsciente.

Furiosa Isabel se soltó del agarre del muchacho y tomó con fuerza su cesta, arrodillándose en el suelo para tomar los vegetales que la pelinegra había dejado caer, para colocarlos en su cesta y erguirse nuevamente. Pasó al lado del ojiceleste, ignorándolo olímpicamente y con paso rápido se dirigió hacia el edificio, siendo seguida de cerca por Aaron.

—Oye, no te lo tomes personal. Pero aquí hay reglas que todos debemos respetar. —intentó hacer entrar en razón a la joven, sin mucho éxito.

Isabel ni se molestó a girar a verlo, simplemente apresuró el paso, llegando por fin a la condenada puerta del edificio. Entró en éste y le cerró la puerta en las narices al pobre gringo.

Le importaba un comino lo que le tuviera que decir. No quería escuchar nada de la palabrería de ese soldado ni de ningún otro, sin importar cuan amable haya sido el chico con ellas desde que llegaron, no le iba a perdonar que hablara así de sus amigos.

—Espera. No te desquites conmigo. Tu amiga se lo buscó. — se defendió el joven cuando por fin le dio alcance a la joven refugiada. Qué pena que cometió un grave error al decir esas palabras.

Su comentario sólo hizo cabrear más a la joven de lo que ya estaba. Con furia y un peligroso tic en el ojo, la castaña frenó en medio del pasillo y giró sobre sus talones haciéndole frente al cabo, teniendo que levantar un poco su cabeza para ver al joven a los ojos.

—Escúchame bien. —Siseó peligrosamente la joven—. Tu no me conoces ni conoces a Evelyn como para que te pongas a juzgarla. No te voy a permitir que hables mal de mis amigos, que te quede claro. En ningún momento les pedimos que nos trajeran a este maldito lugar, en el cual nos tratan como prisioneros o sus putos sirvientes. —el tono de voz empleado por la chica era sombrío y amenazador pero bajo. Sus ojos irradiaban toda la ira y el desagrado que este lugar y sus trabajadores le producían—. Así que si no quieres que te golpee, deja de molestarme o intentar justificar a tus compañeros y superiores. ¡Y con un demonio, ya deja de seguirme!

El joven quedó en shock por unos segundos, parpadeando varias veces como si le costara procesar las palabras de la castaña. No esperaba que la muchacha reaccionara de esa forma. Le costó unos segundos más poder procesar todo lo dicho por la ojimarrón antes de poder hablar.

—Wow, que carácter. —Atinó a decir el rubio—. ¿Sabes?, te vez adorable cuando te enojas. —agregó haciendo que la chica bufara molesta, golpeándolo con uno de sus puños en el abdomen, logrando que el joven se doblara de dolor pero sin borrar la sonrisa juguetona de su bello rostro.

—A ver si ahora te parezco adorable. —murmuró molesta Isabel en el oído del joven, retirando su puño del abdomen del chico y dando media vuelta continuó con su camino hacia la cocina, evitando así que el muchacho notará el tenue sonrojo que se formó en sus mejillas por el cumplido.

— ¿Para qué te digo que no, si sí? —susurró Aaron con diversión mientras se erguía. Dejó escapar una pequeña risita ante la actitud de la castaña y sin importarle la amenaza ni el doloroso puñetazo que le había dado, la siguió hasta la cocina.

* * *

Frío…dolor…cansancio…dolor…Evelyn con pesadez abrió los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces para despabilarse. No podía ver nada, el cuarto donde se hallaba estaba completamente a oscuras. A penas se filtraba un poco de luz por debajo de la única puerta de la sala.

Ni se molestó en levantarse del suelo y comprobar si la puerta estaba con llave, porque era obvio que no la dejarían andar por ahí suelta y menos cuando cabía la posibilidad de que atacará a otro militar. Y no era como si fuera a salir y atacar al primer soldado que se le cruzará (a menos que fuera el desgraciado de los tatuajes), no estaba tan loca como para ir por ahí atacando a la gente sin ninguna razón.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en percibir todo lo que la rodeara con sus otros sentidos. El olor a humedad, sangre y muerte le llegó a sus fosas nasales. Arrugó el ceño ante lo último, el olor a muerte era demasiado tenue, no estaba segura pero juraría que olía a caminantes, pero eso no era posible, se supone que estaban lejos de cualquiera de esas cosas.

"Tal vez haiga alguna rata muerta o algún pobre desgraciado fue asesinado por los 'queridos' trabajadores del lugar", sacudió la cabeza para alejar esas ideas descabelladas de su mente. Y siguió concentrándose en captar hasta el más mínimo ruido o aroma.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que la joven por fin pudo percibir el sonido de pasos acercándose, a la vez que unos aromas conocidos se hacían cada vez más perceptibles. Esto logró que su cuerpo se tensara y de un brinco se levantara, ignorando las fuertes punzadas en su abdomen.

Dos minutos después, el sonido de una llave abriendo la puerta se hizo presente en el silencioso cuarto. La joven contuvo la respiración mientras veía como la puerta se abría y las luces se encendían.

—Yo que tú, no haría nada estúpido. —le advirtió Fischer a la muchacha enfrente de él. Ni siquiera se molestó en sacar su arma para defenderse, después de todo no venía solo.

Evelyn vio atenta a los militares ingresar en silencio al cuarto. Eran siete en total, contando al coronel que le había hablado.

—Rompiste las reglas al atacar a un militar e intentarlo matar. Se te impartirá un castigo por ello, el cual lo decidiré yo. —dicho esto el Coronel le dio una mirada a sus hombres y salió del cuarto de castigo, dejando a sus hombres golpear brutalmente a la pobre chica.

La argentina esquivó el primer golpe, incluso bloqueó un segundo que venía de atrás pero no pudo hacer nada con los siguientes. Los fornidos hombres comenzaron a golpearla, todos al mismo tiempo y la chica no estaba en las mejores condiciones para poder dar una buena pelea, primero porque aún estaba adolorida de la pelea anterior, segundo aún estaba convaleciente y tercero los seis hombres la tenían rodeada y aunque quisiera ella sólo podía hacerle frente a tres personas incluso cuatro pero ya seis…y más tratándose de hombres entrenados para matar se le hacía imposible. Para rematar en el cuarto no podían caber más de cinco personas.

Un golpe a su mejilla derecha hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso para luego ser pateada por los seis hombres. Como pudo se cubrió el rostro y la cabeza con sus brazos, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza para evitar gritar o llorar del dolor, no iba a darles el gusto de verla o escucharla sufrir. No, no mostraría debilidad ante esa gente.

No supo cuánto duro la brutal golpiza, calculó que la habían golpeado hasta más de una hora. No satisfechos con golpearla con sus puños y patadas, los hombres la atacaron con cuchillos, navajas y cualquier cosa que tuvieran a mano.

Poco a poco su cuerpo cedió al cansancio de trabajar todo el día y al dolor, dejando que la joven se sumiera nuevamente en la inconsciencia. Su cuerpo ya no pudo resistir más tiempo.

* * *

Pasos apresurados se escuchaban por el oscuro corredor derecho del edificio principal. La poca luz que daban los focos ubicados en los pasillos, iluminaban a dos sombras pasar con rapidez. Lo único que se podía escuchar en ese sector aparte de los apresurados pasos, eran las respiraciones aceleradas de las dueñas de ese par de sombras.

Eran las 19:58 p.m. y sólo tenían dos minutos para llegar a su habitación en el tercer piso. Maldecían el momento en que se pusieron a curiosear al final de ese sector. Debían de haber ido directamente a su habitación apenas y terminaron de cenar, pero en vez de eso fueron directo al fondo del pasillo derecho, evitando a toda costa a cualquier persona en el camino.

Habían presenciado la pelea entre la chica que conocieron esa mañana en la biblioteca y el soldado Nathan, no hace falta decir que estuvieron dándole ánimos desde ahí a la joven argentina. Pero cuando todo termino pudieron ver como los guardias se llevaban a la pelinegra hacia el fondo del dichoso pasillo, del cual tenían prohibido ingresar. Ellas ya sabían que el sector subterráneo estaba asignado para los castigos (lo habían comprobado de primera mano) luego un poco más abajo se ubicaban el laboratorio y las celdas, en este último sector las paredes eran tan gruesas que era imposible escuchar cualquier cosa proveniente de allí, en especial los gritos de las víctimas de los científicos.

Estuvieron como veinte minutos intentando abrir la condenada puerta del fondo del pasillo por la cual se accedía a los sectores subterráneos. No tuvieron ningún éxito, ellas querían sacar a la chica de allí, sabiendo que les iría muy mal si las descubrían, lamentablemente sus intentos fueron en vano. Y ahora se encontraban subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad, llegando por fin a su bendita habitación.

Ambas mujeres se dieron una mirada de derrota mezclada con alivio y se lanzaron a sus camas, agotadas de tanta carrera. Mañana intentaría de nuevo ingresar al primer sector subterráneo y rescatar a la chica, luego seguramente huirían de este maldito infierno.

* * *

Un suave gemido de dolor escapó de los labios de la pobre joven, que poco a poco iba recuperando la conciencia. El cuerpo le dolía y ardía horrores, sentía partes de éste entumidas. Despacio levantó sus parpados y escaneó el lugar, un vidrio oscuro estaba ubicado en medio de la pared de enfrente, el cuarto estaba tenuemente iluminado por un foco que colgaba del techo.

Otro quejido de dolor escapó de sus labios al intentar respirar mejor, rogaba porque esos matones no le hubieran roto alguna costilla. Observó hacia arriba viendo como sus muñecas se encontraban sujetadas por un par de grilletes que a su vez estaban unidos a un par de cadenas que colgaban del techo.

Sin muchas ganas miró hacia abajo, debía estar colgando más o menos a un metro de distancia del piso. Prefirió olvidar que estaba colgando, y se concentró en inspeccionar lo poco que podía ver de su cuerpo, frunció el ceño al ver que estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba, lo único que tenía puesto eran unos desgastados retazos de tela (los cuales había encontrado mientras hurgaba en la lavandería) que cubrían su pecho, y es que era lo único que tenía como ropa interior; ya que a los refugiados no se les permitía usar ropa interior ni nada parecido debajo de los uniformes, ella no estaba cómoda con esta regla por lo que cuando encontró estos retazos no dudo en tomarlos y vendarse el pecho mientras nadie la veía.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado al comprobar las heridas que presentaba su cuerpo. Estaba prácticamente llena de moretones y cortes, que agradecía a Dios sólo eran superficiales y los cuales estaban cicatrizando bastante rápido. Esperaba que nadie notara su regeneración o estaría en serios problemas. Agradecía que su cuerpo estuviera lleno de polvo y mugre, lo que hacía que sus heridas no fueran muy visibles a simple vista.

—Aah, maldición me duele todo. —Susurró la muchacha, dándole otro vistazo al cuarto. En una esquina había algo parecido a un bebedero para caballos, lleno hasta el tope de agua podrida.

El hedor del agua más la humedad del lugar y el olor a muerte (que era un poco más notorio) hicieron que la pelinegra arrugara la nariz, su olfato era muy sensible y sino fuera porque ya se había acostumbrado a tener que oler en todo momento el hedor de los caminantes, estaba segura de que ya habría devuelto el poco alimento que tenía su estómago.

Dejó de ver el agua podrida y pasó a ver la mesa de metal llena de diferentes herramientas, de lo que supuso, eran usadas para torturar/castigar. La mesa estaba ubicada detrás de ella por lo que le era difícil visualizar bien los objetos que estaban en ella… Apenas pudo ver un par de bisturís, diferentes tipos de cuchillos, un soplete y lo que parecía ser un látigo con filosas púas distribuidas por toda su superficie.

Prefirió dejar de intentar girar su cabeza lo más que pudiera hacia atrás para ver los objetos de tortura, porque tuvo la sensación de que en cualquier momento se iba a torcer el cuello de tanto forzarlo hacia esa dirección. No pudo ver si el cuarto contaba con algo más ya que la luz proveniente del foco apenas e iluminaba el centro del cuarto.

Las cadenas empezaron a sonar al intentar la joven soltarse, girando en todas las direcciones sus muñecas con la esperanza de poder zafarse aunque fuera un poco de los grilletes. Consiguiendo solamente lastimar sus muñecas.

Chasqueó la lengua con molestia. Era inútil sólo estaba gastando las pocas fuerzas que tenía y lastimándose más de lo que ya estaba.

El ligero sonido de zapatos caminando despacio captó su atención, se estaban acercando de forma condenadamente lenta. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel y el aroma familiar de perfume varonil fino logró que su cuerpo se tensara por completo. Si no se equivocaba, ese perfume lo usaba el coronel nazi del que no recordaba su nombre…

Sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a mantener la calma, le costó unos minutos tranquilizarse y mentalizarse para lo que estaba por venir.

"No les dejes ver lo que sientes, no permitas que vean tu miedo. Jamás muestres debilidad ante el enemigo. Si gritas, lloras o demuestras cualquier otro signo de sufrimiento sólo conseguirás satisfacer al enemigo con tu sufrimiento" se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente la chica mientras su rostro permanecía serio a la espera de su verdugo.

Los pasos comenzaron a escucharse con más claridad a medida que se acercaban. El sonido de una llave girar seguido de un clic cortó el sepulcral silencio que reinaba en ese sector.

Segundos después un hombre con el cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás ingresó con una tranquilidad desesperante y en silencio, como saboreando la tensión y ansiedad de su víctima.

Con calma caminó alrededor de la joven examinándola. La muchacha ni se inmutó por el escrutinio del hombre, al contrario se mantuvo serena y atenta a cualquier movimiento por parte del militar.

Fischer finalmente terminó de dar la vuelta alrededor de su víctima y se detuvo enfrente de ésta.

—Estas hecha un asco. — dictaminó con desagrado y un deje de diversión en su voz.

La morocha optó por ignorar las palabras del hombre, dedicándose a mantenerse inmutable. Los pequeños rasguños que tenía su cuerpo habían desaparecido sin dejar ninguna marca y agradecía que estuviera lo suficientemente sucia para que el militar allí presente no se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo un último rasguño se terminaba de cerrar, desapareciendo sin dejar ninguna cicatriz.

—Debo admitir que admiro el espíritu que tienes. Es una verdadera pena que tenga que destruirlo. —musitó con malicia el coronel mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa y observaba los objetos de tortura ahí puestos. Se le hacía difícil elegir con cual empezar, todos eran tan buenas opciones.

—Es sorprendente como alguien tan pequeña como tú, casi mata a un soldado entrenado para matar y que la supera en tamaño, peso y experiencia. Sin embargo, el que lo tomaras con la guardia baja, te ayudó mucho. —Comentó Fischer, finalmente eligiendo el látigo para comenzar la tortura—. El imbécil de Nathan está en estos momentos cumpliendo con su castigo, ¿te interesa saber cuál es? —preguntó el coronel viendo de reojo a la chica. Ella seguía inmutable aunque muy en el fondo quería saber que le sucedió al fortachón—. Nathan fue azotado y obligado a que se arrancara un dedo. Él tuvo que curarse solo, porque el doctor Chris sólo debía suturarle la gran herida que tú le hiciste. —esperó ver una reacción por parte de la joven pero no encontró nada, la muchacha seguía igual de seria que cuando él ingresó, pero en sus ojos se podía ver un ligero destello de felicidad mezclado con desagrado.

—Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial a las prisioneras se les ponía una mujer a cargo de sus torturas y déjame decirte que las mujeres nazis eran unas sádicas de primera. Algunas dejaban morir de hambre a los recién nacidos de las prisioneras, a otras les encantaba azotar a sus víctimas o humillarlas en público, dejándolas pasar frío y hambre, con poca ropa en la intemperie, bajo la lluvia, por días. —Explicaba como si nada el alemán, mientras tomaba el látigo y se colocaba bien, detrás de la morocha que escuchaba con desagrado la información que el sujeto le brindaba.

—Veamos cuanto duras sin gritar. Te torturare de tal forma que rogaras por que acabe. —Musitó con voz monótona pero con una sonrisa sádica Fischer.

La pelinegra no pudo evitar soltar un quejido ahogado al recibir el primer latigazo en su espalda desnuda.

Mordió sus labios con fuerza hasta hacerlos sangrar para evitar gritar o llorar al recibir los siguientes latigazos. "Se fuerte, no demuestres debilidad ante él", se repetía una y otra vez.

Tres…siete…doce latigazos iba recibiendo sin quejarse, ni una sola lágrima derramó a pesar de que ganas no le faltaban. En cada latigazo podía sentir como las púas del látigo se clavaban en su piel y desprendían pequeñísimos pedazos de ésta al retirarlos con brusquedad de su espalda. ¡Con un condenado demonio!, la estaba despellejando de a poco. "Desgraciado" sus labios tenían ligeros cortes de tanto morderlos.

Tomó aire e intentó concentrarse en otra cosa para ignorar los latigazos, tarea difícil considerando el ardor y dolor que sentía en su espalda.

No fue hasta el vigésimo latigazo que el coronel se detuvo al comprobar que no conseguiría nada de esta manera. Admiró su trabajo, sintiéndose satisfecho al ver los surcos largos y profundos que presentaba la espalda ensangrentada de la joven. Gruesos caminos de sangre escurrían de las heridas y bajaban hasta el suelo.

Fischer dejó el látigo completamente ensangrentado y con pequeñísimos pedazos de piel en algunas de sus púas, en la mesa y tomó un bidón de alcohol.

—Tienes agallas, mocosa. Veamos si ahora puedes resistir sin quejarte—. Dicho esto vació el bidón de alcohol en la espalda de la joven, quien soltó un alarido de dolor al sentir como el líquido le quemaba las heridas.

—Deberías estar agradecida, te desinfecte las heridas. —dijo con burla el hombre mientras tomaba la manguera que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del cuarto donde no habia iluminación y abrió la llave del agua a presión. Le sacó toda la mugre y alcohol que tenía la joven encima en dos minutos para luego con tranquilidad cerrar el grifo.

La pobre chica estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y sangre comenzaba a salir nuevamente de sus heridas.

El coronel volvió a elegir una nueva herramienta de tortura, esta vez escogiendo el soplete. Lo prendió y lentamente se puso a quemar las heridas para cauterizarlas y así evitar que su víctima muriera desangrada.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! —gritó a todo pulmón al sentir como quemaba su piel y el olor a carne quemada le llegaba a sus fosas nasales, mareándola y causándole nauseas. Más se obligó a no derramar ni una sola lágrima ni volver a gritar.

30 tortuosos minutos fueron los que tuvo que soportar la joven hasta que el hombre terminó de cauterizar sus heridas. De milagro no se desmayó, pero no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar. Hace dos horas que la estaba torturando y apenas estaba comenzando.

Respiró hondo y se concentró en pensar en otras cosas, ir a su "mundo feliz". Pensó en los días en que dormía en su cama con el sonido de las gotas de lluvia caer como fondo. En como todos los días se esforzaba por mejorar en sus técnicas de dibujo y se la pasaba con los auriculares puestos escuchando música. Pensó en sus amigas, en las hermanas Souza y como las conoció.

Pensó en todo el mes que las cuatro tuvieron que sobrevivir al apocalipsis, en como ayudaron a Colmillo y éste con el tiempo les tomó confianza; en las risas que compartían las cuatro las noches que no podían dormir y la pasaban contándose anécdotas o historias de terror, las cuales conseguían que al final todas gritaran al sentir el más mínimo ruido o sombra creyendo que eran los monstruos o asesinos de esas historias, para luego reírse de ellas mismas ante tal locura y pasar el resto de la noche bromeando hasta que se quedaban dormidas.

Su cuerpo se sacudió al recibir la primera descarga, la cual se hacía más dolorosa al estar su cuerpo aun mojado.

La chica no dijo nada, ni su expresión tranquila cambio. No, no valía la pena demostrar su sufrimiento a un monstruo como él. Por milésimas de segundo sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza por el dolor, pero enseguida volvía a tener su rostro inexpresivo.

Se preguntaba como estarían Colmillo e Isabel. ¿Estarían bien? ¿Les habrían hecho algo? Conociendo a la castaña se metería en más de un problema para venir a rescatarla, no la culpaba ella haría lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar.

Era de sorprender como en tan sólo un mes se habían vuelto tan cercanas al punto que no necesitaban de palabras para comunicarse, bastaba con una mirada o una expresión corporal para hacerlo. Sí hasta ya sabían más o menos lo que la otra pensaba o como reaccionaria ante tal situación.

Una pequeña sonrisa de nostalgia surco sus labios al recordar nuevamente los días en que las cuatro sobrevivían en la selva. Como olvidar la vez en que nadaban en la cascada y una cría de anaconda pasó nadando entre medio de ellas, dando como resultado que las hermanas gritaran y se subieran a unas piedras que habia en el río e Isabel se alejara mientras ella tomaba la serpiente de la cabeza y se la acercaba a las tres chicas que le gritaban miles de maldiciones para que alejara al animal de ellas. Ese día fue sin dudas muy divertido, mientras ella molestaba a las chicas con el pobre animal, Colmillo las miraba con curiosidad desde la orilla del río.

No supo en que momento el alemán se cansó de electrocutarla y comenzó a cortarla con los bisturís y demás cuchillos. ¿Y cómo notarlo?, sí su mente se desconectó de su cuerpo. Ya no sentía el dolor, tal vez porque su cuerpo se acostumbró a las torturas o tal vez porque estaba demasiado ocupada recordando. Fuera como fuese ya no importaba, el cansancio tanto mental como físico sumado a la pérdida de sangre le estaban cobrando factura. De a poco su vista se nubló y se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia.

Fischer dejó de cortar a la joven al ver que ésta había quedado inconsciente. Chasqueó la lengua con molestia y liberó las lastimadas muñecas de la chica de los grilletes haciendo que el cuerpo se desplomara en cuestión de segundos en el piso.

Con desagrado pasó por encima de ella, apagó la luz y salió del cuarto sin importarle dejar tirada a la chica malherida y desangrándose.

Cerró con llave y sacó un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos para limpiarse las manos llenas de sangre. Sus zapatos hacían eco al chocar con el piso, el oscuro pasillo era frío y lleno de humedad.

Consultó su reloj de mano, las 01:45 a.m., había estado todo el día torturando a la chica y las horas se le pasaron volando.

Por fin llegó a la puerta, que horas antes las dos refugiadas intentaron abrir, y con un simple código de números la abrió, saliendo de una buena vez del sector semi-subterráneo.

Con tranquilidad caminó hasta la puerta de entrada del edificio y salió a la fresca noche. Sin muchas ganas se dirigió a la oficina de Munch, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ese lunático pero tenía que entregarle su informe.

* * *

 **Presente. Jueves 4 de agosto, 05:40 a.m.**

La castaña caminaba de aquí para allá en su pequeña habitación, hacía tres días que no sabía nada de Evelyn y eso la estaba preocupando demasiado. No quería creer que la hubieran matado, pero con estas personas era difícil no creer en esa posibilidad.

Intentó buscarla o conseguir algo sobre su estado con Aaron, pero el muchacho no quiso decirle nada y eso sólo hacía que se cabreara más y su preocupación aumentara.

Luego de que se llevaran a su amiga, ella se dirigió a la cocina donde Erika y Anahí le informaron que sucedía con los refugiados que desobedecían las reglas y como se los castigaban dependiendo del grado de falta que hubieran cometido. Y desde entonces no había podido dormir tranquila ni dejar de preocuparse por la pelinegra.

Tiró de su cabello con desesperación, estaba HARTA. No le importaba qué, ella interrogaría a los mandamás de este lugar para conseguir la información que necesitaba, aun si eso significaba ser castigada o algo peor.

Se terminó de colocar la chaqueta del uniforme y salió de su habitación rumbo al comedor donde estaba segura que estaría alguno de los militares o científicos de alto rango.

Bajó los escalones de dos en dos y caminó con paso rápido hacia la cafetería ignorando a Erika y Anahí que venían del segundo piso.

Con la respiración agitada se detuvo en la entrada de la cafetería y pasó su mirada por todo el lugar. Todavía era temprano por lo que el desayuno aún no estaba servido, sin embargo unos pocos niños se hallaban conversando en voz baja en algunas mesas y al fondo en el sector "VIP" estaban desayunando el doctor Chris, Aaron, Jack, Jason, James y Munch. No lo dudó y se dirigió a hablar con este último.

Pero no alcanzó a poner un pie dentro de la cafetería cuando Sofía salió de la nada y la arrastró del brazo para que fuera a esperar el desayuno con ella y el resto de sus amigos. Isabel a regañadientes aceptó y se sentó entre medio de Susana y Sofía.

—Buenos días Isabel. —Saludó Gabriela a la recién llegada.

—Hey ¿qué tal Isa? ¿Dónde te has metido? Que no se te ha visto últimamente. —dijo a modo de saludo Sebastián, quien tenía la boca repleta de comida.

—Nos enteramos de la pelea de Evelyn contra uno de los soldados. ¿Está bien? —se preocupó Susana.

—Tsk, es lo que he intentado averiguar en estos tres días. —contestó de mala gana Isabel, aun sabiendo que sus amigos no tenían la culpa y no debía descargar su frustración con ellos.

La castaña no volvió a hablar ni prestar atención a lo que sus amigos animadamente charlaban, en vez de eso se puso a observar con enfado la mesa donde estaban desayunando lo más cómodos los militares y científicos, desayuno que cabe decir no era nada parecido a la porquería que le daban a ellos y al resto de refugiados. Los "superiores" se alimentaban con comida DECENTE: café, hotcakes, huevos revueltos con tocino y demás delicias…

Munch notó su mirada y observó con desinterés hacia su dirección. Los dientes de Isabel crujieron de lo fuerte que los apretaba, mientras le sostenía la mirada llena de furia al científico. Éste simplemente la ignoró y terminó de desayunar, juntó todos sus expedientes y se levantó de la mesa con elegancia.

Era ahora o nunca, de un salto Isabel se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al hombre ignorando a sus amigas que intentaron detenerla, más ella se libró con rapidez de sus agarres.

— ¿Dónde está? —exigió saber la castaña, haciendo referencia al paradero de su amiga argentina.

El hombre la miró como si fuera una mugrosa cucaracha y siguió su camino hacia la salida. Pero la joven no se rindió y siguió insistiendo hasta pararse en la puerta de la cafetería impidiéndole al científico poder salir.

Munch apretó con fuerza los expedientes que llevaba en sus manos, hartó del constante atrevimiento de la mocosa enfrente de él.

—Si te refieres a la insolente de tu amiguita, puedes estar segura de que no la veras en un largo tiempo. —masculló con sorna el hombre.

La castaña sintió como por un momento su sangre se congeló, ¿Qué rayos habían hecho con su amiga? ¿Qué diantres tenían planeado hacer con la pelinegra? Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar no sólo por el miedo a perder a su amiga sino también por la ira que esto mismo le causaba.

— ¿Q-qu-qué le hizo? —mentalmente se odió por titubear frente a ese tipo.

Mientras tanto, todos los allí presente observaban la escena algunos con preocupación y otros como ciertos soldados (Jack y Jason) con diversión.

Sofía se levantó de su asiento y fue a calmar a su amiga antes de que se metiera en serios problemas.

—Isa cálmate, de esta forma no conseguirás nada. Evelyn estará bien, tú la conoces mejor que nadie y sabes lo fuerte que puede ser. — le susurró al oído suplicándole que se calmara. Con algo de temor dirigió su mirada al científico y con todo el valor que reunió le dirigió la palabra—. Lamento mucho las molestias, señor Munch. Le aseguró que no volverá a pasar.

Isabel meditó las palabras de la rubia, analizando los pros y los contras de lo que pasaría si hacia enojar al científico canoso. La rubia tenía razón, de esta forma sólo metería a los demás, si no es que también a Evelyn, en más problemas sin mencionar en los que se metería ella misma. Con un chasquido de lengua, finalmente acató el pedido de su amiga y con una última mirada de desprecio hacia el hombre, siguió a Sofía a la mesa.

Al pasar al lado del oji verde, éste la tomó del brazo con fuerza deteniendo así su andar.

—Es mejor que le hagas caso a la niña. No vuelvas a meterte en donde no te llaman si no quieres que a tu amiguita le pase algo peor o que tus amigos paguen las consecuencias. —amenazó con voz venenosa Munch, con un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que sólo la castaña lo oyera.

La joven por unos segundos dejó de respirar, su pulso se congeló al procesar dichas palabras. Sofía al no sentir los pasos de su amiga detrás de ella, miró hacia atrás con preocupación, viendo con horror como la castaña se abalanzaba sobre el hombre de avanzada edad.

La ojimarrón cegada por la furia se dio la vuelta y tomó de los hombros al viejo para luego propinarle un fuerte cabezazo, haciendo que el científico aturdido perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso con un hilo de sangre brotando de su frente, mismo hilo que Isabel presentaba en su cabeza.

La castaña abrió los ojos a más no poder al comprender lo que había hecho, vio con temor al científico que estaba rojo de furia.

— ¡Guardias, llévensela inmediatamente a la celda de castigos! ¡AHORA! —Ordenó colérico mientras se levantaba y golpeaba el rostro de la chica.

Todos miraron horrorizados como diez militares inmovilizaban a la chica y le ataban las manos, mientras Isabel hacia lo posible por soltarse, viendo como sus amigos intentaban evitar que se la llevaran, terminando Sebastián con un notable moretón en la mejilla derecha, Susana con un golpe en el estómago y las otras dos sosteniendo a los heridos.

Isabel se enfadó más al ver a sus amigos heridos e intentó atacar a los soldados, más todo terminó cuando Munch le propinó un golpe seco en el estómago, logrando que la castaña se desmayara.

Minutos después la joven era llevada a la misma celda donde días antes había estado Evelyn.

* * *

 **Ayer. 15:30 p.m. – Enfermería.**

El doctor Chris curaba con mucha delicadeza y cuidado su maltratada espalda. Sentía como suavemente el amable hombre afroamericano untaba una fresca pomada en sus heridas, masajeando suavemente. Casi podía imaginar que estaba en la casa del árbol, sentada en su colchón mientras escuchaba los suaves regaños de una preocupada Karen, quien trataba las heridas con delicadeza que ella misma se había hecho mientras cazaba o huía de los caminantes.

Como extrañaba estar con sus amigas, le dolía tanto no saber cómo o donde estaban las hermanas Souza. "Si hubiera tenido más cuidado o directamente no hubiera entrado en la ciudad no hubiera sido herida por ese maldito caminante y no me hubiera enfermado y ahora no estaríamos aquí, estaríamos siguiendo buscándolas en las selvas de Brasil y quizá estaríamos las cuatro, cinco contando a Colmillo, juntos sobreviviendo al apocalipsis zombie. Como una familia" se reprochó mentalmente, mientras una pequeña lágrima traicionera salía de su ojo izquierdo perdiéndose en su mentón y cabello.

Se quedó sentada en la camilla con la vista clavada al piso, dejando que el médico vendara su espalda. Aunque esto le daba igual, después de todo esas heridas profundas se terminarían de cerrar en unos dos días, tal vez menos, mientras que las superficiales o de muy poca profundidad tardarían a lo mucho unas horas más, además la mayoría ya habían cicatrizado y desaparecido sin dejar marca.

Observó de reojo al hombre rubio, que se encontraba sentado a unos metros de ella en una silla de espera. Sin querer, su mente voló a lo sucedido hace unas horas atrás…

 **FLASHBACK**

La joven de 19 años observó la oscuridad del cuarto, tapándose sus oídos con fuerza. Llevaba horas sin comer ni dormir, encerrada allí sola con la única compañía de la eterna oscuridad y de esa maldita música de porquería, que en cualquier momento la haría arrancarse las orejas.

Sus heridas habían cicatrizado y ya casi habían desaparecido por completo de su piel. Caso contrario eran las profundas heridas presentes en su espalda y abdomen que iban desde su ombligo hasta la mitad de sus muslos (parte interior y exterior) unos centímetros debajo de sus glúteos.

No tenía ganas de nada la verdad. No podía llorar, ni gritar, ni siquiera levantarse. Nah, ¿para qué hacerlo? Si no tenía ni fuerzas para levantarse, las pocas que tenía las guardaba para cuando fuera necesario. Ni se molestaron en darle agua o una mísera miga de pan y la pérdida de sangre no ayudaba mucho a su estado.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo y la cabeza le palpitaba tanto que en cualquier momento le iba a estallar. Y esa maldita música a todo volumen estaba lastimando sus sensibles oídos.

Después de desmayarse, la dejaron ahí encerrada. No estuvo ni veinte minutos inconsciente cuando esa maldita música comenzó a sonar a todo volumen y la despertó.

Tenía unas profundas ojeras y su estómago gruñía exigiendo algo de alimento. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio y se recostó contra la fría pared, gruñendo por lo bajo al sentir dolor en sus heridas abiertas al hacer contacto con la pared.

El olor a muerte era cada vez más notorio, fuera de eso no podía detectar ningún aroma que proviniera de algún ser vivo.

Cerró los ojos y se puso a divagar.

El sonido de pasos acercándose la alertó de que pronto tendría visitas. Despacio se levantó del suelo, usando la pared como apoyo. Lentamente se acercó a la mesa llena de objetos y tomó con firmeza lo que supuso era un cuchillo de carnicero por la forma, ya que le era imposible ver.

Ayudada por la oscuridad se ocultó detrás de la puerta y esperó hasta que escuchó como los pasos se detenían justo en la puerta y segundos después la llave abría la cerradura.

La luz se encendió iluminando parcialmente al recién llegado y cegando por unos instantes a la joven refugiada. Nathan se tensó y tomó su 9mm. al no ver a la chica por ningún lado.

Evelyn parpadeó un par de veces acostumbrándose a la luz, contuvo la respiración y esperó a que el hombre ingresará un poco más a la habitación.

Nathan dio un paso adelante, se disponía a mirar detrás de la puerta cuando un borrón negro se le vino encima. Segundos después una mano con sólo cuatro dedos y la pistola caían al piso.

El hombre soltó un grito de dolor que retumbó por todo el sector semi-subterráneo, al ver como su mano derecha, con la que sostenía el arma, era cercenada por un cuchillo.

La pelinegra no se quedó quieta y acuchilló una de las rodillas del moreno, haciendo que éste perdiera el equilibrio. Retiró el cuchillo de un tirón y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía salió del cuarto. Asegurándose de cerrar con llave.

Se apoyó contra la puerta unos minutos para descansar mientras escuchaba de fondo los alaridos de dolor del afroamericano, que se estaba desangrando.

Respiró hondo y obligó a sus piernas a moverse. Apoyándose de la pared caminó lo más rápido que pudo. Estaba mareada y débil pero no tenía más opción que intentar huir.

Caminó por unos 5 minutos por el largo pasillo mal iluminado. No sabía hacia donde ir ni donde carajos estaba, el olor a humedad y el constante mareo no la dejaban pensar con claridad y captar mejor los aromas o algún sonido para guiarse.

Bien sabía ella que era cuestión de tan sólo minutos antes de que alguien oyera los gritos del soldado y vinieran a por ella.

— ¡Con un demonio! ¡Eres un imbécil, mira lo que has hecho! —oyó el grito del alemán retumbar por todo el sector. Ya habían llegado a la escena del crimen—. ¡Ustedes busquen a la chica y tráiganla con vida! No debe de haber ido muy lejos.

Escuchó claramente como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban y por un momento sintió miedo. Como pudo se movió de su lugar y caminó con pasos torpes pero rápidos por el pasillo, buscando con desesperación donde ocultarse. A lo lejos podía escuchar como varias personas se acercaban rápidamente hacia su dirección.

La desesperación la invadió, no quería volver allí, no deseaba que nuevamente la atraparan. Pero sabía a la perfección que eso pasaría, en dos minutos como máximo le darían alcance y ella no podría hacer nada para escapar o defenderse, no estaba en las condiciones ni de dar una buena pelea.

Y tal como lo predijo, tres soldados la acorralaron. Reconoció a Aaron y al soldado que la había "defendido" cuando Nathan la acusó de atacarlo; el otro pellirrojo de ojos verdes no sabía quién era.

—Bien, ¿quieres que esto sea por las buenas o por las malas? —preguntó de forma cortante Jason.

Evelyn observó la situación y su estado. Lo mejor sería entregarse por la paz, después de todo no tenía oportunidad de escapar o pelear y sólo sería peor para ella.

—Dame el cuchillo, por favor. —pidió Aaron, extendiendo su mano.

Por unos segundos se quedó observando los ojos del joven y luego su mano. Despacio le entregó el mango del cuchillo al muchacho.

—Gracias. —susurró Aaron. Colocó el cuchillo en su cinturón y con cuidado tomó el brazo de la chica, a sabiendas que no haría nada en su contra.

—Sí que eres un hueso duro de roer, niña. —halagó Louis luego de unos minutos caminando en silencio. Iban a paso normal hacia la celda de castigos, siendo Aaron quien caminaba un poco más lento debido a que la joven apenas y podía mantenerse de pie y él debía ayudarla a caminar —. Esta vez sí que dejaste herido de muerte a Nathan. Eres mi ídola. —bromeó mirando de reojo a la refugiada.

La argentina ni se molestó en responderle, pero si le dedicó una mirada de total indiferencia. Ciertamente lo que dijeran o pensaran estos tipos le daba igual.

—No creo que te castiguen demasiado por esto. Nathan tuvo la culpa de ingresar a la celda sin la autorización de los superiores. —comentó con voz neutra Jason, aun sabiendo que la joven los estaba ignorando.

—Tu amiga ha estado muy preocupada por ti, todos los días pregunta por ti. —le susurró al oído en español Aaron. Evelyn lo miró unos segundos sin dejar de caminar—. No te preocupes, ella está bien. —respondió a la pregunta muda de la pelinegra.

—Gracias. —susurró con voz casi inaudible la morena.

El chico se sorprendió de que le agradeciera. Sinceramente no esperaba que le hablara. Sin querer se le formó una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, con razón eran amigas, las dos eran muy parecidas en la forma de actuar y en la personalidad.

El coronel los esperaba en la puerta de la celda, su mirada era de total aburrimiento y molestia. Se hizo a un lado para que el joven cabo ingresara con la refugiada y luego entró él.

—Coronel, antes de que decida algo, quiero informarle que la joven actuó en defensa propia. —mintió Louis, mirando a los ojos de su superior.

El alemán observó a su subordinado con atención. ¿Desde cuándo Louis abogaba por un refugiado? A ese hombre le era indiferente tanto compañeros como refugiados, aunque si lo analizaba con cuidado Louis y Nathan no se llevaban para nada bien, si pudieran se matarían uno al otro. Por lo que si le daban a elegir entre defender a Nathan o a un refugiado. Para el nazi fue más que obvia la razón por la que ahora estaba ayudando a la joven refugiada. Pero bueno, ¿qué más daba?, después de todo el afroamericano tuvo la culpa de lo que le ocurrió, no pensaba castigar a la joven por atacar a uno de sus soldados, para nada, la castigaría por haber intentado escapar y por pura diversión, además necesitaba eliminar un poco de su estrés.

— ¿Eso es cierto? —cuestionó a la joven, ya sabiendo cual sería la respuesta. Recibió un asentimiento por parte de la chica, que pese a estar cansada y débil le sostuvo la mirada sin titubear—. Te creo. Pero eso no justifica que te hayas escapado. Aaron déjala por ahí y retírense.

Los tres acataron la orden sin chistar y se retiraron, dejando solos al coronel y a la muchacha.

Fischer tomó del cabello a la joven, apenas y la puerta se cerró y con brusquedad la arrastró hasta el bebedero lleno de agua podrida, sumergiendo la cabeza de la chica en ésta.

—Nathan casi muere desangrado y es posible que tal vez no lleguen a salvarlo. Felicidades. —dijo el hombre con fingida felicidad, sacando la cabeza de la chica a la superficie.

Evelyn tomó una bocanada de todo el aire que pudo, antes de ser sumergida otra vez en el agua. Cerró la boca y sus ojos y forcejeó para que la soltara sin ningún resultado.

Estuvo cinco minutos con la cabeza bajo el agua hasta que el tipo se dignó a sacarla. Con desesperación inhaló el preciado oxigeno que sus pulmones pedían a gritos y nuevamente fue sumergida bajo el agua.

Así estuvo durante veinte minutos más, su cabeza era sumergida en el agua podrida y luego sacada para que tomará aire por unos miserables segundos.

Luego de eso llegaron las amenazas y tortura psicológicas que no tuvieron efecto alguno en ella. Como esto no funcionó el hombre comenzó a golpearla y cortarla por el resto del día.

— ¡Es suficiente, Coronel! La chica ya tuvo suficiente castigo. — dijo el Mayor James entrando a la celda y deteniendo con fuerza la mano del coronel, el cual estaba a punto de acuchillar el pecho de la malherida joven que colgaba del techo.

—Como digas, después de todo, esto ya me aburrió y tengo asuntos muchos más importantes que atender. —masculló molesto el hombre para luego soltarse con brusquedad del agarre del Mayor, acomodar con elegancia su cabello y ropa y salir de la celda con el paso tranquilo y altanero que lo caracterizaba.

James siguió con la mirada a su superior hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo. Su mirada se suavizó al ver a la joven que apenas y podía mantenerse consciente. Con cuidado soltó las muñecas de la chica de los grilletes.

Antes de que la chica cayera al suelo logró sostenerla entre sus brazos. Con mucha delicadeza se agachó y sentó a la chica en el suelo, dejando que ella se recostara en su pecho.

Se sacó la chaqueta y cubrió a la joven con ella para que entrará en calor. Le dio lastima el estado de la chica, parecía más una muñeca rota que una joven. Con delicadeza la cargó y la llevó hasta la enfermería.

Evelyn sólo se dejó hacer, estaba tan cansada que no quería luchar, además el hombre que la estaba cargando no parecía mala persona, al contrario su aura era cálida como su mirada paternal. Decidió relajarse por una vez en la vida y dejar que la cuidaran.

 **Fin FLASHBACK**

—Bien, con eso he terminado con las heridas de tu espalda. Ahora debo tratarte las de los glúteos y muslos, como también las de tu abdomen. —la voz amable del doctor Chris la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se lo quedó mirando por unos segundos, procesando la información. Al final asistió a lo pedido y se recostó boca arriba en la camilla pero sólo lo dejó tratar las heridas de su abdomen nada más.

El hombre soltó un suspiro de resignación ante la respuesta muda de la chica y se dedicó a tratar las finas pero profundas heridas de la joven.

La muchacha giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda y como era de suponer el Mayor James Ryan no se había movido de la silla de espera con la que contaba la enfermería desde que la trajo aquí.

El rubio notó su mirada y le sonrió amablemente.

—Me llamo James F. Ryan, y ya conoces a mi amigo el doctor Chris. —Comenzó diciendo el ojiazul señalado con un gesto de cabeza a su amigo afroamericano—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La chica se lo pensó unos minutos antes de responder. Por esta vez confiaría en estos dos hombres, por esta vez.

—Evelyn. —susurró lo suficientemente alto para que ambos la escucharan.

—Bonito nombre. —comentó Chris terminando de vendar el abdomen de la joven.

—Gracias. —musitó la morocha, sentándose nuevamente en la camilla. Por unos instantes titubeó pero finalmente preguntó con timidez—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve encerrada?

—Has estado encerrada desde ayer y ahora son las 15:45 de la tarde, tu castigo duró casi dos días. —le informó el moreno, recibiendo como respuesta una mueca de fastidio por parte de la menor.

— ¿Por qué me ayudaste? —Evelyn miró con detenimiento los ojos del Mayor, analizando cada mueca o movimiento corporal que éste hiciera, intentando averiguar sus intenciones.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a ambos militares, se miraron entre sí para luego dirigir sus miradas hacia la joven que los observaba con mucha atención, esperando pacientemente la respuesta.

—Porque ya habías tenido suficiente castigo. Sólo debían dejarte un día allí como mucho, no más tiempo ni mucho menos en ese estado. —respondió el hombre, a medida que iba hablando su ceño se fruncía cada vez más. Para ser sinceros él no estaba de acuerdo con los métodos utilizados para castigar a los refugiados—. Tengo un hijo unos años menor que tú y de cierta forma me recuerdas a él, no podía dejar que siguieran torturándote así sin hacer nada para evitarlo. No me agrada la idea de que torturen a alguien tan joven e indefenso y menos de esa manera.

La cara neutra de la joven no cambio en absoluto durante la explicación, pero en sus ojos se podía ver un muy pequeñito destello de curiosidad.

— ¿Qué hicieron con Colmillo Blanco? —Se atrevió a preguntar luego de unos segundos en silencio, dejando de lado la explicación dada por el Mayor—. El gran lobo blanco que me acompañaba. — aclaró al ver los rostros confundidos de los hombres.

—Oh, él…Como ya debes saber está en el sector de animales. —al ver que la joven asentía, decidió continuar—. No te preocupes, se encuentra sano y salvo. Aunque ya ha intentado atacar a varios soldados (ya veo de donde lo sacó). —pensó el hombre de hermosos ojos zafiros, tanto el lobo como su compañera tenían una personalidad similar.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó por unos segundos en los labios de Evelyn antes de desaparecer tan rápido como vino, al escuchar que no era la única que no se daba por vencida de huir de este lugar. Y conociendo a Colmillo no dejaría que nadie siquiera se le acercase.

Se levantó de la camilla en completo silencio, dando por finalizada la conversación o interrogación dependiendo desde donde se lo mirase, y se acostó en otra que estaba un poco más lejos, al fondo del consultorio y corrió la cortina para que nadie la viera ni la molestara. Quería algo de tranquilidad y pensar bien las cosas, había mucho que analizar y planear.

* * *

 **Presente. Celda de castigo – Sector semi-subterráneo. 07:00 a.m.**

El incesante y molesto goteó de una tubería hizo que abriera sus ojos. Parpadeó varias veces para poder ver con más claridad.

Se encontraba colgando de unas cadenas que se conectaban al techo, sus brazos estaban estirados de izquierda a derecha, haciéndole doler sus entumidas extremidades.

El cuarto estaba tenuemente iluminado por un foco. Lo poco que podía ver era el gran vidrio oscuro que tenía la pared de enfrente, algo parecido a un bebedero de caballo lleno de agua podrida (supuso por el hedor) y una mesa de metal ubicada detrás de ella llena de diferentes artefactos de tortura.

Un tenue olor conocido invadió sus fosas nasales. Era una mezcla de jazmines y sangre, el aroma que identificaba a Evelyn, ella siempre olía a jazmines y bosque.

Su cuerpo se tensó y tembló de ira. Aquí habían tenido todo el tiempo a su amiga, torturándola. Sacudió las cadenas con fuerza intentando en vano liberarse.

¿Qué rayos habían hecho con Evelyn? ¿Dónde estaba ahora su alocada amiga? ¿La habrían matado? No, no podía ser cierto. Ella debía estar viva, tal vez encerrada en otra celda, pero viva.

—Ya era hora de que despertaras, parasito. —escupió con veneno Munch, saliendo desde las sombras del lugar.

— ¡Tu!, maldito. —Isabel lo fulminó con la mirada y nuevamente intentó librarse de las cadenas que la apresaban y la mantenían colgando.

—Es una pena que no haya estado aquí para contemplar como el coronel Fischer torturaba a tu amiga hasta la inconsciencia. —se mofó el canoso científico —. Lamentablemente tu amiga es demasiado testaruda y el coronel apenas y pudo sacarle un grito de dolor. —Agregó con desinterés observando con diversión la expresión furiosa de la muchacha—. La pregunta es ¿tu aguantaras como ella o sucumbirás al dolor?

— ¿Dónde está ella? — exigió saber mirando al hombre con desprecio.

—Por ahí, no es asunto tuyo. Y hablando de asuntos, tú me vas a pagar la humillación y vergüenza que me hiciste pasar en la cafetería frente a mis subordinados y los refugiados. —su tono de voz cambio drásticamente y dejo de tener esa personalidad burlona. Munch miró con ira a su víctima mientras una sonrisa siniestra y psicópata se formaba en sus labios—. Te torturare de tal forma que hare que grites clemencia.

—Adelante, no te tengo miedo. —desafió Isabel al hombre con el rostro serio y una mirada llena de determinación. Ella no mostraría debilidad, claro que no. Si Evelyn pudo, ella también lo haría. Ambas habían tenido que pasar por muchas cosas para seguir con vida, sin quejarse ni lamentarse y no empezarían a hacerlo ahora, claro que no. Tanto ella como Evelyn eran sobrevivientes, mujeres de fuerte voluntad y ningún intento de científico las destruiría, por supuesto que no. Habían tenido que enfrentarse y combatir caminantes y personas peores que él para seguir con vida.

—Eso ya lo veremos. —masculló con cólera el hombre mientras golpeaba a la desnuda joven sin parar.

Como dijo, la castaña no soltó en ningún momento un gemido de dolor o alguna lágrima. Al contrario, miraba al hombre con desprecio y desafío.

El hombre no dejó de usar el desnudo cuerpo de la refugiada como saco de boxeo hasta que se hartó de no poder lograr que la castaña mostrara algo de sufrimiento.

De un movimiento liberó los brazos adormecidos de su víctima, haciendo que la chica se estampara contra el suelo, y la comenzó a patear brutalmente en el estómago, impidiendo a toda costa que la joven se protegiera o defendiera de los golpes.

Isabel apenas y podía coger algo de aire para sus pulmones. Luego de treinta minutos golpeándola y burlándose de ella el desgraciado logró hacerla vomitar sangre.

—Jajjaaj, ¿dónde está esa altanería ahora, eh? Te ves patética ahí tirada, eres una insignificante bacteria la cual gustoso me encargare de erradicar. —se burló el hombre mirando con placer como la joven se agarraba con fuerza el abdomen completamente morado de los golpes y vomitaba sangre sin parar.

La castaña lentamente se limpió la sangre que quedó en sus labios y trató de normalizar su respiración. Cada vez que respiraba un dolor punzante se sentía en su golpeado abdomen.

Intentó levantarse, fallando estrepitosamente en el intento, consiguiendo que el científico aumentara sus burlas. Apretó los puños con impotencia hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos, por un momento se sintió tan avergonzada por su estado y por demostrar debilidad. Tenía ganas de llorar, el desgraciado tenía toda la razón, se veía condenadamente patética en ese estado.

Cerró con fuerza sus ojos y los volvió a abrir con determinación, no se dejaría humillar tan fácilmente. ¡Oh, por supuesto que no! Miró al lunático riéndose de ella, su mirada era de puro odio y furia, se vengaría de él, tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana pero le haría pagar por esto y por todo lo que le hicieron a Evelyn.

—Tu mirada no me gusta para nada, cucaracha. —tomó del cabello a la joven y la obligó a que lo viera a la cara. Isabel como respuesta le escupió.

Munch estrelló la cabeza de la chica contra el piso logrando que la joven dejara escapar un pequeño quejido por el dolor del impacto.

—Condenada mocosa. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a escupirme?! Te enseñare a respetar a tus superiores. —soltó furioso Munch mientras sacaba un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y se limpiaba con desagrado la sangre que la chica le había escupido en su rostro.

Sin la menor delicadeza el hombre tomó a la joven de los brazos y la volvió a encadenar, dejándola colgando nuevamente con los brazos dolorosamente extendidos.

Caminó con pasos fuertes hasta la mesa llena de objetos y tomó un fino cable de acero. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna comenzó a azotar a la chica con dicho material.

Isabel se mordió con fuerza la lengua para no gritar, el fino cable se clavaba profundamente en su piel. Contuvo la respiración por unos segundos y se quedó mirando el vidrio oscuro de la pared intentando ignorar a toda costa los fuertes latigazos.

Cincuenta azotes fueron los que recibió la joven colombiana en total. Su espalda estaba completamente ensangrentada, con finas pero profundas heridas recorriendo su delicada piel.

Respiró hondo y contó hasta diez, intentando con todas sus fuerzas ignorar el fuerte escozor que sentía en su espalda, el olor a su propia sangre mezclado con el olor a humedad y el del agua podrida le estaban produciendo nauseas.

—Jjjajaajaj, eso te enseñara a respetar a tus mayores. —se burló como desquiciado Munch. Dejó el cable ensangrentado en la mesa y abrió la puerta del cuarto permitiendo que cinco soldados ingresaran a la habitación—. Y esto te enseñara a no meterte en donde no te llaman. —dicho esto los soldados tomaron varios cuchillos quirúrgicos y comenzaron a clavárselos una y otra vez en todo el cuerpo de la joven, mientras él se deleitaba con la escena y los gritos de la joven.

Isabel grito hasta que se quedó casi sin voz mientras la apuñalaban una y otra vez sin piedad. Esto continúo durante veinte eternos minutos.

* * *

 **10:37 a.m. – Edificio principal**

Los gritos desgarradores se escuchaban por todo el edificio, haciendo que los refugiados sintieran escalofríos y pena por la chica.

Evelyn abrió los ojos sobresaltada al oír los gritos desgarradores y se levantó de la camilla.

Sin importar el dolor de sus heridas, aun no del todo cicatrizadas, caminó con pasos torpes hacia la puerta aprovechando que el doctor estaba ocupado con algunos expedientes, y ayudada por las paredes caminó por el pasillo dispuesta a sacar a su amiga del sector semi-subterráneo, del cual provenían los gritos y el tenue olor a sangre.

"Esa fue la voz de Isabel, estoy segura. Malditos desgraciados"—pensó con ira la pelinegra. Cuando encontrara al malnacido que se atrevió a tocar un solo cabello de su castaña amiga le haría lamentar haber nacido.

— ¡Evelyn, detente! —Chris finalmente pudo darle alcance a la chica que iba directo al final del pasillo donde estaba la puerta que llevaba a los otros sectores.

—Están lastimando a mi amiga. Y no me importa lo que diga voy a entrar como sea y sacarla de ahí. —aseveró intentando soltarse del agarre del exmilitar.

—Por favor, no estás en condiciones, vuelve a la enfermería. Si vas ahora te castigaran de nuevo y es posible que mueras. —explicó el hombre con voz firme.

— ¡No me quedare de brazos cruzados, escuchando como sufre Isabel! —exclamó furiosa la joven.

—Lo siento. —susurró Chris antes de sacar una jeringa de su chaqueta y en un rápido movimiento clavársela en el cuello a la chica.

Evelyn no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y sintió como el líquido ingresaba a su organismo, haciéndola perder la conciencia en pocos segundos.

Chris con pesar tomó a la joven en sus brazos y la llevó nuevamente a la enfermería, mientras de fondo se escuchaban los gritos desgarradores de Isabel que poco a poco iban perdiendo intensidad hasta ya no escucharse más.

* * *

—Excelente trabajo, muchachos. Ya pueden retirarse. —habló Munch saliendo de la oscuridad del cuarto, aplaudiendo suavemente las manos y caminando hacia la ensangrentada chica.

Los militares sacaron de un tirón los cuchillos que quedaban en el cuerpo de la chica y los dejaron arriba de la mesa para enseguida retirarse del lugar.

Munch tomó una barra de hierro bastante grande y con una sonrisa psicópata en su rostro comenzó a insertar la barra en el pecho de la chica.

Isabel soltó un alarido de dolor y se sacudió intentando soltarse o defenderse. Pequeñas lágrimas de dolor escapaban de sus ojos.

— ¡Suficiente! —gritó Aaron entrando con rapidez a la habitación y deteniendo el brazo del científico, evitando asi que matara a la castaña.

—No te metas en esto muchacho. Recuerda que soy tu superior. —advirtió viendo al joven con rencor y asco.

—Es suficiente. Ya aprendió su lección. —respondió el rubio mirando al mayor con ira contenida, recibiendo como respuesta que su superior se enfadara por su atrevimiento—. ¿O acaso desea que el presidente y el resto de mundo, se enteré de lo que están haciendo con las personas en este lugar?

Munch tembló de ira y de un movimiento sacó la barra del cuerpo de la joven, que gracias al cielo sólo había sido perforado superficialmente.

— ¡Insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarme? —rugió el hombre saliendo indignado del cuarto sabiendo que el joven era capaz de denunciarlo ante los altos mandos—. Ni creas que esto se quedara asi soldado. Si no quieres lamentarlo sígueme, tenemos cosas de que hablar con los demás superiores. —agregó desde la puerta mirando por encima del hombro al chico antes de salir de la habitación.

Aaron soltó a Isabel de las cadenas que la apresaban y la depositó con delicadeza en el suelo. Tomó una simple toalla de mano que había en la mesa y cubrió con ella (lo que pudo) el desnudo y maltratado cuerpo de la joven ahora inconsciente.

—En cuanto pueda vendré a verte. —le susurró el joven sabiendo que ella ya no podía escucharlo, y salió del cuarto, apagando las luces, detrás del científico.

* * *

 _Paz, que maravillosa sensación. Inhaló el aire puro que se respiraba en el ambiente y despacio abrió sus pardos ojos observando con felicidad el hermoso prado lleno de coloridas y aromáticas flores. Sonrió al sentir como la fresca brisa de verano alborotaba sus largos cabellos marrones._

— _¿Qué esperas? ¡Apresúrate Isa!_ _— una joven unos años mayor que la castaña, agitaba su mano desde la cima de una colina llamando la atención de su pequeña hermana._

— _¿H-he-hermana?_ _— balbuceó la joven mirando con asombró a su hermana mayor. Un sentimiento cálido se formó en su interior al ver de nuevo con vida a su querida hermana mayor. Lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a salir de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo._

 _Se secó sus ojos intentando normalizar su estado y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta alcanzar a su hermana y darle un fuerte abrazo, haciendo que ambas cayeran encima de las flores que decoraban el suelo._

— _¡Estas viva! N-no s-sa-b-bes cuan…to-o te he echado de menos._ _—lloraba la menor apretando el abrazo por miedo a que en cualquier momento su hermana desapareciera._

— _¿De qué hablas, Isa? Claro que estoy viva, ¿por qué no lo estaría?_ _— habló con un poco de humor la joven mujer correspondiendo el abrazo de la menor—._ _Corazón ¿Por qué lloras?_ _—su voz sonó dulce y cargada de preocupación. Con delicadeza limpió las lágrimas que recorrían el rostro de su adorada hermana._

— _Es que… El hospital explotó y todos ustedes murieron, y y-yo hui antes de que sucediera la explosión porque discutí con Nicole y-y luego me quede sola y me fui a Brasil y-y-y-y luego el apocalipsis zombie empezó y-y…_ _— Isabel explicaba todo con tanta rapidez que su hermana la observaba sin poder comprender nada de lo que decía._

— _Jjajajaaj ¿de qué hablas, Isa? ¿Explosión? ¿Apocalipsis zombie? Jaajjaj, oye otra vez estuviste comiendo demasiada azúcar ¿eh?_ _—su suave risa hacía sentir mejor a Isabel, que se deleitaba escuchando la voz de su hermana una vez más…_

— _Olvídalo. Eso ya no tiene importancia._ _—susurró la menor ocultando su rostro en el pecho de la mayor y aspirando el delicioso aroma a flores que su hermana mayor utilizaba como perfume. Tal vez todo lo que vivió fue producto de su imaginación y jamás pasó, jamás explotó el hospital, jamás fue a Brasil, no conoció a Evelyn y las hermanas Souza, nunca estalló el apocalipsis zombie, todo lo que pasó fue producto de un sueño, un terrible sueño._

" _Pero se sintió tan real"._

 _Isabel abrió los ojos asustada al ya no sentir a su hermana. El paisaje había cambiado y ahora sólo se veía oscuridad._

 _Un olor podrido inundó sus fosas nasales provocándole nauseas. La castaña cubrió su sensible nariz con sus manos, he intentó visualizar algo entre tanta oscuridad._

 _Un gruñido le alertó que no estaba sola, pronto otros gruñidos comenzaron a escucharse._

 _Se aterró al sentir como varias manos tomaban con fuerza sus piernas y la jalaban hacia abajo. Miró hacia el suelo, ¡como lamentó haberlo hecho!, su corazón se detuvo unos segundos al ver que estaba parada encima de un mar hecho de zombies que la arrastraban hacia abajo._

— _¡NO! ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor que alguien me ayude!_ _— gritaba con desesperación, luchando por evitar que la sumergieran._

— _¡Ayud…_ _—la joven finalmente cayó en el interior de ese mar y los zombies comenzaron a arrancarle pedazos de carne de forma violenta y grotesca._

Isabel abrió los ojos asustada, sudando a mares. Miró con miedo hacia todos lados, dándose cuenta que seguía encerrada en la celda de castigos, las luces estaban apagadas pero aún podía ver el contorno de la mesa de metal gracias a la tenue luz que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta.

—Sólo fue un sueño. —susurró para sí. Con dolor y lentitud se arrastró hasta la pared más cercana y se recostó en ésta. Tomó la toalla que cubría apenas su cintura y se la acomodó mejor para tapar su intimidad, más eso no evito que siguiera sintiendo frío.

Tomó su cabello y colocó dos gruesos mechones de tal manera que cubrieran sus pechos, ya que la toalla era demasiado corta y sólo le servía para tapar sus caderas y glúteos.

Se miró el cuerpo notando que sus heridas estaban mal curadas pero al menos ya no sangraban. Lo malo era que su cuerpo le dolía horrores y apenas tenía fuerzas para moverse sin mencionar el frío que le calaba hasta los huesos.

—Y al final, no conseguí saber nada sobre el paradero de Evelyn, excepto que tal vez estuvo un tiempo encerrada aquí. —murmuró con desilusión la castaña mirando la infinita oscuridad del lugar.

El silencio nuevamente se hizo presente, sólo cortado por la respiración de la chica.

Una suave melodía se hizo presente en la mente de la castaña que suavemente comenzó a tararear. Cerró sus ojos y poco a poco se dejó llevar por sus recuerdos y sensaciones que le producía la canción, haciendo que comenzara a cantar en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

 _Mi abuelo era un predicador de fuego y azufre_

 _Predicador, predicador, predicador  
_

 _Pero hay cosas que los himnos y_

 _Sermones no te pueden enseñar._

 _Enseñar, enseñar, enseñar_

 _Mi madre era un genio_

 _Genio_

 _Mi padre imponía respeto_

 _Respeto, respeto_

 _Cuando murieron no me dejaron instrucciones,_

 _Sólo un legado que proteger._

Su voz viajó a través de los ductos de ventilación hasta llegar a cada sector del gran edificio (menos el subterráneo).

 _La muerte no discrimina_

 _Entre pecadores y santos._

 _Toma, y toma, y toma…_

 _Y aun asi seguimos viviendo_

 _Nos levantamos, y caemos,_

 _Y quebramos,_

 _Y cometemos nuestros errores._

 _Y si hay una razón por la cual sigo viva_

 _Cuando todos los que me aman han muerto._

 _Estoy dispuesta a esperar por ella_

 _Estoy dispuesta a esperar por ella_

En ese momento todos los refugiados, o por lo menos la mayoría, se encontraban cenando tranquilamente en la cafetería.

¡ _Esperar por ella!_

 _¡Esperar por ella!_

 _¡Esperar por ella!  
¡Esperar por ella!_

 _Soy lo único en la vida que puedo controlar._

 _Esperar por ella  
Esperar por ella  
Esperar por ella_

 _Esperar por ella_

 _Soy inimitable,_

 _Soy una original._

 _Esperar por ella  
Esperar por ella  
Esperar por ella  
Esperar por ella._

 _No me voy a quedar atrás o a llegar tarde._

 _Esperar por ella  
Esperar por ella  
Esperar por ella  
Esperar por ella._

La voz llegó tenue y sin embargo se escuchaba a la perfección debido a que los murmullos habían cesado y el silencio se formó. Todos estaban atentos para escuchar mejor no sólo la voz sino también la letra de tan bella canción.

 _No estoy quieta,_

 _Estoy al acecho._

 _Esperar  
Esperar  
Esperar._

 _Evelyn se enfrenta a una interminable subida cuesta arriba_

 _Subida  
Subida  
Subida_

 _Ella tiene algo que probar  
Ella no tiene nada que perder_

 _Perder  
Perder  
Perder  
Perder_

 _El paso de Evelyn es persistente  
Ella no pierde nada de tiempo_

 _Tiempo  
Tiempo  
Tiempo_

 _¿Cómo sería estar en sus zapatos?_

 _Evelyn no vacila  
No exhibe ninguna restricción  
_

 _Ella toma, y toma, y toma…  
_

 _Y ella sigue ganando de todas formas.  
Cambia el juego._

 _Juega y aumenta las apuestas._

 _Y si hay una razón_

 _Por la cual ella parece prosperar_

 _Cuando tan pocos han sobrevivido,_

 _Entonces, maldita sea_

 _Estoy dispuesta a esperar por ella._

 _Estoy dispuesta a esperar por ella._

 _Esperar por..._

Al llegar al coro, los amigos de Isabel comenzaron a cantar siendo seguidos en poco tiempo por los demás refugiados y algún que otro soldado.

 _La vida no discrimina  
entre pecadores y santos._

 _Toma, y toma, y toma…_

 _Nos levantamos…_

… _y nos caemos._

Fischer observaba todo con total indiferencia e ignorando por completo la "rebeldía" de los refugiados y algunos de sus subordinados, continuó cenando con suma tranquilidad, disfrutando de tan delicioso manjar.

Caso contrario era Munch, el científico apretaba con fuerza sus cubiertos, presión que aumentó al escuchar como no sólo sus conejillos de indias cantaban sino que también se les unieron sus soldados, SUS SOLDADOS. Esto era indignante. De un movimiento se levantó de su silla y con la cara roja de rabia les gritó:

— ¡SILENCIO! ¡Es una orden! ¡Si no quieren terminar como la chica les sugiero que se callen! —Pero nadie le prestó atención…

 _Y si hay una razón_

 _Por la cual sigo viva_

 _Cuando tantos han muerto…_

— ¡CALLENSEN! ¡Es suficiente, ya me hartaron! ¡Soldados llévense a todos los refugiados a sus habitaciones! Y como castigo por su rebeldía mañana no desayunaran ni almorzaran. En cuanto a los desgraciados que se atrevieron a cometer insubordinación, tendrán que limpiar todo el sector subterráneo, sobre todo las celdas, hasta dejarlo reluciente sin mencionar que se encargaran de deshacerse de todos los "deshechos". Además deberán ordenar y contar todos los suministros y no se les dará desayuno el día de mañana. A ver si con esto aprenden a no ponerse en mi contra. —finalizó Munch observando a los soldados que se atrevieron a cantar y luego a todos los refugiados que pese a estar siendo arrastrados hacia sus habitaciones no dejaban de cantar.

* * *

 _Entonces estoy dispuesta a…_

 _Esperar por ella..._

 _Esperar por ella...  
Esperar por ella..._

 _Esperar por ella..._

 _Esperar por ella...  
Esperar por ella...  
Esperar por ella...  
Esperar por ella..._

 _Esperar…_

Finalizó Isabel aun teniendo los ojos cerrados.

— ¡Bravo!, hermosa canción. —Aaron aplaudía suavemente recargado en el marco de la puerta, mientras miraba con una sonrisa divertida a la joven que era iluminada por la tenue luz de los focos del oscuro pasillo.

Isabel se sobresaltó al notar que ya no estaba sola. Con temor observó al joven y se arrastró rápidamente hacia atrás hasta pegarse a un rincón de la celda, intentando en vano fundirse con la pared. Con sus temblorosos brazos envolvió sus rodillas que estaban pegadas a su pecho, intentando proteger y cubrir su desnudo y malherido cuerpo.

El joven soltó una pequeña risita por la actitud de la salvaje chica y con lentitud se acercó a ella, cubriéndola con una manta.

La joven se tensó ante la cercanía del muchacho, pero su cuerpo se relajó al sentir como la suave y cálida manta lo cubría. Se arropó con la manta y acomodó mejor la toalla que tenía amarrada a sus caderas. Internamente agradeció ya no estar pasando frío ni vergüenza al no poder cubrir su desnudez con algo de ropa decente.

—Tranquila, no te haré daño. —le susurró Aaron con una mirada tierna y preocupada—. Ven, te llevare a la enfermería.

Con eso dicho, tomó a la chica en sus brazos y se la llevó fuera de la celda. La castaña se dejó hacer, estaba demasiado cansada como para siquiera intentar oponer resistencia.

El silencio se hizo presente durante todo el trayecto. El rubio caminaba con paso normal por los oscuros pasillos del sector, mirando de vez en cuando a la joven que cargaba en sus brazos.

—Ahora que lo pienso. Tú sabes mi nombre pero yo no sé el tuyo. —comentó el cabo, abriendo la pesada puerta que dividía ese sector de la planta baja del edificio.

Isabel lo miró de reojo, dudando entre decirle su nombre o simplemente ignorarlo. Pero pensándolo mejor, el joven había hecho mucho por ella y Evelyn desde que llegaron, sin pedir nada a cambio, y ahora arriesgó su pellejo para salvarla de ser asesinada por el científico psicópata. Lo menos que podía hacer era decirle su nombre…

—Isabel. —murmuró entre dientes mirando hacia otro lado con el ceño levemente fruncido.

El ojiceleste sonrió con satisfacción ante su pequeña victoria, más prefirió guardar silencio para no tentar su suerte, además ya casi llegaban a la enfermería.

La castaña chasqueó la lengua al mirar disimuladamente la sonrisa victoriosa que el joven inútilmente trataba de ocultar.

Dos minutos después ambos se encontraban en la enfermería siendo recibidos por un muy preocupado doctor Chris.

—Doc., por favor atiéndala. —pidió el joven colocando a la castaña encima de la camilla.

"Esto es ya ir muy lejos. Estas chicas de milagro están vivas"—pensó con impotencia el moreno mientras rápidamente buscaba vendas y desinfectante, mirando de reojo hacia la cortina que tapaba la camilla donde una joven pelinegra seguía durmiendo bajo los efectos del sedante.

Tomó las cosas necesarias de uno de los estantes superiores, para tratar a la joven y se dirigió hacia ella.

—Primero trataré la herida de tu pecho y las de tu espalda que son las más profundas. —le informó a la joven, quien asistió y abrió un poco la manta para que el hombre tratara la herida que la barra de hierro perforó superficialmente.

Debes en cuando hacia ligeras muecas de dolor debido al ardor del medicamento con el cual trataban su herida.

El hambre, la pérdida de sangre sumada al desagradable olor a medicamentos que se respiraba en ese lugar la estaban abrumando demasiado, como odiaba cualquier cosa que se relacionara con hospitales...

"Maldito sentido del olfato desarrollado"—maldijo en su fuero interno arrugando, como ya era costumbre en ella, el entrecejo con molestia.

En unos minutos el hombre terminó de tratar esa herida y suturarla para enseguida pedirle que se recostara boca abajo, cosa que ella hizo sin chistar mirando en silencio hacia una camilla que tenía la cortina corrida. ¿Quién estaría descansando allí?

"Tal vez alguien se enfermó por comer la porquería que nos dan de alimento o se sobre esforzó demasiado cumpliendo sus tareas"—dedujo la chica restándole importancia al asunto ya que no podía oler nada más que el fuerte olor a medicamentos, ni siquiera podía detectar el suave aroma de su amiga pelinegra.

—Iré por algo de comida a la cafetería. —informó Aaron sabiendo que la chica estaría segura en la enfermería al cuidado del doctor Robert y que seguramente estaría hambrienta y sedienta.

Isabel sólo lo ignoró y cerró los ojos. Aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de hambre y esperaba que el joven le convidara algo de alimento.

Un incómodo silencio se formó luego que el cabo se retiró más la joven prefería ignorar todo a su alrededor y pensar en cómo escapar de allí. A sus amigos parecía no importarles o no se daban cuenta de que prácticamente eran prisioneros de estos tipos que experimentaban y torturaban a la mayoría de los refugiados. Solamente ella y Evelyn además de las dos mujeres que conocieron en la biblioteca, querían escapar a toda costa de este lugar.

Aquí había algo que no le cuadraba de todo. En todo el tiempo que estuvieron en este refugio no habían visto a ningún caminante aproximarse o rondar por el vallado, ni siquiera había sentido su olor cuando salían al patio. Y es extraño, porque con todo el movimiento y ruido que hacían en ese lugar ninguno de esos seres se había aproximado a husmear... Ni siquiera los autos que constantemente salían al exterior llegaban con sangre o algún resto de cadáver, ni que decir de los soldados o científicos que salían al exterior fuera de la protección de las vallas sin llevar nada para protegerse de ser atacados por algún muerto viviente. ¿Es que acaso no había caminantes aquí? ¿De verdad era una zona segura? ¿O es que aún no había llegado el virus a este país? Eran tantas preguntas la que rodeaban en su mente y no tenía forma de contestarlas. Preguntarle a Aaron o al doctor Robert no era una opción, una porque podrían empezar a tenerla bajo vigilancia o encerrarla en alguna celda y otra porque sabía que no le iban a responder o a decir la verdad de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando el doctor terminaba de atender sus heridas y comenzaba a vendarle toda la espalda hasta sus caderas. Ni tampoco cuando el joven de ojos celestes ingresaba a la habitación con una bandeja llena: con un vaso de jugo de naranja, un plato con arroz y queso y un poco de pan.

El aroma a comida captó enseguida la atención de Isabel, mientras su estómago soltó un gruñido exigiendo comida. No pudo evitar sonrojarse de la vergüenza cuando ambos hombres se la quedaron viendo con diversión, ella prefirió ahorrarse más vergüenza y tomó rápidamente el plato de arroz con queso rallado y tomó una muy buena porción con el tenedor para llevárselo directo a su boca. Se controló para comer bien y no como un animal que no ha comido en meses, el arroz estaba algo frío e insípido pero eso era mejor que nada, además estaba tan hambrienta que le podían poner una lombriz entre el arroz y ella se la comería igual.

Ignoró por completo a los otros dos individuos que estaban en la enfermería y continuó comiendo, lamentablemente la comida se acabó demasiado rápido para su gusto.

No fue hasta que dejó la bandeja en una pequeña mesa de noche que notó como su espalda, brazos y muslos estaban completamente vendados. "Vaya, estaba tan hambrienta que ni siquiera note en que momento el doc. terminó de tratar mis heridas" —pensó la joven mientras se acostaba de nuevo en la camilla y se cubría con la manta dispuesta a dormir un poco.

—Es mejor que por esta noche te quedes descansando aquí, mañana tal vez puedas volver a tu habitación. —le dijo el médico antes de girarse he ir a lavar y colocar cada elemento usado en su lugar.

Isabel vio como el joven cabo se retiraba, aburrida observó el lugar llamándole la atención un cuarto al fondo de la enfermería, la puerta de dicha habitación estaba entreabierta por lo que pudo ver que contaba con una cama y un estante. Sólo eso pudo ver pero seguramente esa habitación fuera un poco más grande porque al parecer ese cuarto era propiedad del doctor Chris.

Sus ojos le comenzaron a doler, sin querer se tensó. Ese dolor sólo significaba que necesitaba cuanto antes tomar sus vitaminas, de lo contrario la cosa se pondría fea.

Se recostó de costado mirando hacia la pared dándole la espalda al médico, al mirar su reflejo en los azulejos de la pared se alarmó al ver como sus ojos comenzaban a inyectarse de sangre, los cerró inmediatamente y fingió dormir. En cuanto el médico se durmiera iría a su habitación a tomar las vitaminas y volvería lo más rápido posible a la enfermería para no levantar sospechas. No quería que nadie a parte de Evelyn supiera su secreto, y si alguien veía sus ojos en ese estado empezarían a interrogarla y lo que menos quería ahora era tener que lidiar otra vez con los científicos o militares de este condenado lugar.

* * *

Un par de guardias recorrían los desolados y oscuros pasillos del edificio controlando que nadie estuviera fuera de su habitación. Pronto se alejaron de las escaleras para perderse en la oscuridad del pasillo que iba con dirección a la cafetería. Momento que aprovechó Isabel para salir detrás de unas macetas y correr escaleras arriba.

"Nunca hay tantos militares haciendo las guardias nocturnas, ¿porque justo hoy tiene que haber tantos?"—se quejaba la joven mientras sostenía con fuerza la manta que cubría su desnudez.

Al visualizar su cuarto aceleró y entró rápidamente antes de que alguien la viera. Tomó aire y miró su litera aún tendida al igual que la de Evelyn, por un momento sus ojos perdieron su brillo pero enseguida sacudió su cabeza para olvidar ese tema y sacó de debajo de su almohada un frasco, tomando un par de pastillas de éste y tragándoselas.

Dejó soltar un suspiro de alivio y colocó todo en su lugar asegurándose de esconder bien sus píldoras. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar a que las píldoras hicieran efecto para que su cuerpo volviera a la normalidad y luego volvería a la enfermería.

Se sentó en su cama e intentó recordar si tenía algo de ropa oculta en algún lugar, pero no pudo recordar nada. Comenzó a hurgar en la pequeña mesita de luz con la esperanza de que Evelyn haya ocultado algo de ropa, más no encontró nada.

Frustrada miró el reloj que descansaba en la mesita de noche, eran las 02:40 de la madrugada, más le convenía volver a la enfermería. Sabiendo que no encontraría nada con que vestirse ajustó mejor la toalla que llevaba en sus caderas y acomodó mejor la manta que la tapaba para luego despacio, abrir la puerta y asomarse asegurándose de que no hubiera ningún guardia cerca. Camino despejado. Salió de su habitación y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido para enseguida salir corriendo hacia las escaleras para bajar a la planta baja.

Bajó de dos en dos los escalones y por poco cae al llegar al último pero logró equilibrarse y correr hacia la enfermería. Suspiró al llegar a la camilla y ver que el doctor aún seguía dormido. Se acostó e intentó conciliar el sueño. Mañana seguro sería un largo día. Y cuánta razón tenía.

* * *

Era un nuevo día para los habitantes y trabajadores del refugio y como era de suponer la mayoría de los refugiados se encontraban terminando de desayunar mientras otros ya estaban cumpliendo con sus primeras tareas del día.

Munch se encontraba caminando con enfado hacia el edificio principal. Ya le habían informado que su víctima no se encontraba encerrada en la celda y que estaba descansando en la enfermería. Otra vez ese mocoso se había atrevido a desobedecerlo, le dijo específicamente que podía tratar las heridas de la chica pero que no podía sacarla de la celda de castigo hasta el día siguiente, es decir hoy. Pero como era de suponer el mocoso rubio ni caso le hizo.

En un instante cruzó el patio e ingresó al edificio principal cerrando la puerta de un portazo. En menos de dos minutos ya estaba dentro de la enfermería.

—Señor Munch. Buenos días, ¿a qué debo su visita? —cuestionó el moreno ya sabiendo la razón.

—Me han dicho que la mocosa pasó la noche aquí en vez de hacerlo en la celda de castigo. ¿Dónde está? Debe ir a cumplir con sus quehaceres. —Soltó sin ni siquiera corresponder el saludo e inspeccionando todo el lugar en busca de la castaña.

—Ella no está en condiciones de trabajar ahora. Debe descansar y esperar a que sus heridas se curen. —refutó el médico molesto por la presencia del mayor.

— ¿Que te hace pensar que me importa tu opinión? —Chris apretó los dientes con fuerza y estuvo a punto de contestarle cuando la joven castaña salió del baño vestida con la misma toalla y manta del día anterior.

—Así que aquí estas mocosa. —No espero más y caminó hasta la chica y con fuerza tomó su brazo. Pero la joven al tomarla desprevenida dio un paso en falso y sin querer piso el pie del científico.

—Imbécil. —gritó Munch para luego arrastrar a la joven hacia la salida. Estaba hoy de muy mal humor y con alguien tendría que desahogarse, es una pena que ese alguien sería la castaña.

—Espere, no puede hacer eso —salió en su defensa el moreno interponiéndose en el camino del canoso.

—Quítate de mi camino, si no quieres que tu hija sufra las consecuencias. Recuerda que conozco tus debilidades.- sonrió victorioso al ver como el exmilitar se hacía a un lado con impotencia y una mirada de odio.

* * *

Evelyn abrió los ojos con pereza ante el alboroto que estaba ocurriendo. Lo primero que notó fue el techo blanco y el olor inconfundible de medicamentos. No le sorprendía estar de nuevo en la enfermería.

Se incorporó con lentitud hasta sentarse en la cama y hacer memoria. Hasta donde recordaba había estado recostada en una de las camillas de la enfermería cuando escuchó los gritos de Isabel y luego fue a investigar pero el doctor Chris le dio alcance, comenzaron a discutir y en algún momento el doc. le inyectó un sedante, luego todo se volvió negro.

Una ligera fragancia a cerezos llegó a su nariz. Se quedó unos segundos intentando recordar de donde conocía ese aroma que se le hacía tan familiar.

—Es el perfume de Isa. —susurró al tiempo que salía de la camilla y corría, algo torpe, hacia la puerta esquivando al doctor Chris cuando quiso detenerla.

No lo dudó y corrió por el pasillo hasta salir al exterior. Respiró agitada mirando hacia todos lados buscando a la castaña. A unos metros más adelante de ella se encontraban en el suelo Sofía llorando siendo abrazada por una igual llorosa Susana y unos metros más adelante de éstas se podía ver un gran tumulto de gente alrededor de algo.

Corrió los metros que la separaban de las menores y se colocó a su altura.

—Chicas ¿qué sucede? ¿Han visto a Isabel? —preguntó angustiada.

—Isa e-esta... —pero un grito proveniente del círculo de personas interrumpió lo que ambas menores estaban por decir.

La pelinegra reconoció enseguida la voz y preocupada se abrió paso entre la gente hasta llegar al centro para ver con horror como Isabel estaba inclinada en una pose bastante incomoda a un poste con las manos amarradas a él con únicamente una toalla cubriendo sus caderas y con el torso completamente vendado mientras el científico Munch le daba latigazos en la espalda.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Déjala en paz maldito infeliz! —Estalló llena de rabia la joven atrapando en el aire el látigo, lastimándose por lo mismo la palma de la mano al frenar el material.

—No te metas en esto, niña insolente. —contestó con indiferencia el hombre liberando de un movimiento la punta del látigo que la joven sostenía.

Los refugiados contuvieron la respiración al ver con horror como la joven se quedaba en su lugar protegiendo a la castaña con su cuerpo mientras el científico levantaba nuevamente el látigo dispuesto a golpear a ambas jóvenes con él.

—Ya basta, Munch. Si vuelve a intentar lastimar a una de estas chicas lo reportare con los altos mandos. —Advirtió el Mayor James, deteniendo con fuerza el brazo del científico.

El hombre mayor le dio una mirada de odio al militar y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Esta era la segunda vez que se metían en sus asuntos y es más este soldadito se atrevió a contradecirlo delante de todos los refugiados y parte del personal.

—Bien. —Escupió como veneno—. Pero la chica se quedará allí amarrada por tres días sin comer ni beber. ¿Entendido? No quiero ver a nadie acercarse a ella durante todo ese tiempo, no me importa si es militar o refugiado, igualmente será severamente castigado. —Con eso dicho se soltó del agarre del rubio y se fue indignado hacia su oficina.

Evelyn le agradeció con la mirada y se volteó a comprobar las heridas de Isabel. Por suerte llegó a tiempo y sólo había recibido un sólo latigazo en la espalda pero aun así necesitaba atención médica o se le infectaría la herida.

— ¡El espectáculo terminó, vuelvan todos a sus puestos y continúen con sus trabajos! —ordenó con voz autoritaria el Mayor viendo de forma amenazante a todos los que rodeaban a la joven. Las personas allí reunidas acataron la orden sin chistar temerosas de recibir un castigo ellas también.

—Iré por Chris tu quédate con ella. —La morocha asistió a lo dicho por el hombre. No tenía que pedírselo, ella no pensaba moverse del lado de Isabel por nada del mundo.

—Evelyn, ya era hora de que te dignaras a aparecer. —soltó la castaña.

—A mí también me alegra verte, exhibicionista. —ironizó la joven frunciendo el ceño.

—Mira quien lo dice, la que está con el torso desnudo sólo cubriendo sus pechos con una desgastada tela. —Contraatacó la menor mirando que su amiga sólo vestía la parte inferior del uniforme y unos ensangrentados retazos de tela en sus pechos y vendas.

— ¿Así es como agradeces que te salve el pellejo? ¿Que acaso no puedes estar sin meterte en problemas? Me voy unos días y mira cómo te encuentro, no puedo dejarte sola ni cinco minutos. —Respondió la mayor sonrojada por el comentario de su amiga.

— ¿Y de que quien crees que lo aprendí? Eres una mala influencia. —Bromeó la joven.

— ¡Oye! —ambas rieron por su infantil pelea, aún en esta situación ellas se ponían a bromear como si nada. Pero bueno así eran ellas.

Evelyn se quitó las vendas que tenía en su abdomen y con ellas limpió lo más que pudo la nueva herida que Isabel tenía en la espalda. Para su suerte, sus heridas habían cicatrizado pero por alguna razón no habían desaparecido y habían dejado finas cicatrices en su espalda y abdomen inferior que por la cercanía la castaña pudo notar.

—Esos malditos. —dijo apretando los dientes furiosa Isabel.

—Ya olvidado Isa. No importa, ahora sólo debemos concentrarnos en escapar de este sitio. —murmuró tranquila la mayor sabiendo cual era la razón de la repentina molestia de su amiga. La castaña estaba por replicar pero se calló al ver al Mayor y al médico del lugar acercándose a ellas.

—Yo me encargo ahora, no te preocupes. —le dijo el moreno a la argentina para luego dedicarse rápidamente a tratar la herida de la castaña.

James se sacó la chaqueta militar y la colocó encima de los hombros de la joven pelinegra para que cubriera su torso, el cual estaba cubierto únicamente por los retazos de tela en sus pechos.

—Gracias. —susurró la joven regalándole una pequeña sonrisa al militar.

Mientras esperaba que el doctor Chris terminara de tratar la herida de su amiga, Evelyn se puso a recorrer el lugar con su mirada, a lo lejos divisó a Susana y Sofía trabajando en la huerta sin dejar de mirar hacia su dirección con preocupación. Se notaba a leguas que ambas niñas querían acercarse y ver cómo estaba Isabel, pero no podían acercárseles ni mucho menos liberarla, sintió pena por ellas.

Miró con disimulo a su amiga, notando que el moreno ya casi terminaba de tratar la herida de ésta. Suspiró y observó el cielo despejado, sólo con una que otra nube surcándolo. Sintió envidia de las nubes, ellas podían ir a donde quisieran sin que nadie se lo impidiera, eran libres algo que tanto a ella como a Isabel le habían quitado, su libertad, pero si de algo estaba segura es que la recuperarían a toda costa. "Mejor morir luchando que hacerlo suplicando" —fue su pensamiento antes de mirar hacia donde se encontraba un pequeño edificio, un poco apartado de los demás, allí se guardan los animales que los militares captaran. Su mirada se ensombreció y por un momento se dejó invadir por la tristeza.

Con todo lo que había pasado no tuvo tiempo de ver como estaría Colmillo Blanco. Más les convenía a esos lunáticos no haberle hecho nada a su fiel compañero.

En cuanto liberaran a Isabel iría a verlo y de ser posible lo sacaría de allí. Pero bien sabía ella que primero, debían encontrar una forma de escapar de aquí, buscar una abertura, un fallo en la seguridad, porque este intento de fortaleza debía tener puntos débiles, algún error. Y ellas a toda costa lo encontrarían y planearían como huir. Mientras más rápido lo hallaran mejor, porque ya no sabía cuánto más podrían mantenerse con vida en este lugar.

—Evelyn será mejor que vuelvas a tus quehaceres. Te llevare tu chaqueta del uniforme a tu habitación espérame allí, cuando te termines de vestir te vas a la cafetería a ver que tareas te tocan hoy. —Le dijo el Mayor, ella asistió de forma automática sin prestarle demasiada atención—. Es mejor que no te acerques mucho aquí hasta que se cumpla el plazo del castigo, de lo contrario todo será peor para ti y para ella. ¿Entendido? —agregó no como una sugerencia sino como una orden.

—Tsk, de acuerdo. —Respondió la morocha, aunque por dentro sus pensamientos eran muy diferentes, "ni crean que la dejare sola, en cuanto se descuiden vendré a verla".

El Mayor junto con el médico, se retiraron a cumplir con sus deberes dejando solas a ambas jóvenes.

—Esta noche vendré a verte en cuanto todos se duerman y hagan el cambio de guardia. —le susurró a la castaña, al recibir un asentimiento por parte de ésta, la mayor se retiró con paso tranquilo hacia el edificio principal, inspeccionando todo el patio durante el camino. El lugar donde estaba su amiga amarrada estaba algo apartado, por lo que sólo podría ser vista apenas por una de las torres de vigilancia, la cual iluminaba ese lugar cada cierto tiempo con un reflector, si no se equivocaba cada cinco minutos se movía el reflector para iluminar otro sector y así sucesivamente.

* * *

 **Georgia-E.E.U.U. - lunes 8 de agosto – 10:00 a.m. – 30 días para la expansión del virus en E.E.U.U. y el resto del mundo.**

Los pájaros cantaban con alegría en el bosque mientras iban y venían por las ramas de los frondosos árboles, un chasquido apenas se escuchó entre tanto alboroto producido por las aves. El dueño de dicho chasquido caminaba tranquilamente con una ballesta colgada en su hombro derecho mientras cargaba su botín de cacería: un gran y jugoso venado.

Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron con molestia al recibir los rayos solares directamente, luego de que por fin salió del espeso bosque al "patio" de la cabaña que compartía con el idiota de su hermano.

Siguió caminando hasta el "garaje" o mejor dicho un pequeño cuarto o taller que se hallaba unos metros alejado de la cabaña. Sin pensarlo mucho, depositó su presa en la mesa que se encontraba debajo del cobertizo del intento de taller.

Movió su cuello hasta hacerlo tronar y colgó su ballesta en un clavo que se hallaba a un lado de la puerta. Agarró su cuchillo de cazador y comenzó a limpiar lo que sería el almuerzo del día de hoy y muy posible la carne que comerían los siguientes días.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió dejando salir a una sensual mujer de cabello rojo y brillantes ojos verdes, la mujer de unos 25 años de edad lucía bastante desarreglada y vestía un traje demasiado revelador. La pelirroja parpadeó varias veces hasta acostumbrarse a los fuertes rayos de sol, calzó su bolso de piel en su hombro y paseó su vista por el lugar desinteresadamente, como odiaba estar en la naturaleza, pero aquí vivía uno de sus mejores clientes, le pagaba bien y la hacía disfrutar asi que no tenía mucho de que quejarse.

Su mirada se detuvo en el atractivo cazador que se encontraba trabajando en el cobertizo del viejo "taller", se deleitó escaneando de arriba a abajo con su mirada al hombre. Con una sonrisa coqueta caminó contoneando sus caderas hasta ponerse al frente de la mesa, pero el rubio ni se molestó en levantar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Buenos días, emmm… guapo. — Se maldijo internamente por olvidarse de nuevo del nombre del hermanito de Merle. Ahora había quedado como una total idiota frente a ese jugoso bombón que hace tanto quería comerse.

El cazador la miró de reojo y rodó los ojos al escuchar su intento de coqueteo, y él que tenía esperanzas de que la mujer ya se hubiera ido para cuando él volviera de cazar. Ya era la quinta vez que la veía y más de dos veces su hermano los había presentado ¿qué tan difícil era acordarse de su nombre? ¿Acaso tanto teñirse el cabello le había derretido las neuronas a esta mujer?; claro que luego de presentarlos Merle se la llevaba a la cama o a cualquier lugar donde se pudieran echar un buen polvo, cuando eso pasaba él simplemente prefería ignorarlos e irse a otro lado o a trabajar en el taller. No lo malentiendan él debes en cuando tenía alguna que otra aventura, pero muy pocas veces, la mayoría sucedían cuando estaba demasiado borracho o cuando quería descargar algo de estrés, contrario a su hermano mayor que cada vez que podía se acostaba con cuanta prostituta se le cruzara, por ejemplo la mujer que estaba en estos momentos comiéndoselo con la mirada.

Arrugó su nariz con desagrado, ni se molestó en disimular la molestia que le producía oler el horrible perfume que usaba la mujer, daba asco. No sabía cómo rayos Merle podía aguantarlo, aunque tal vez lo aguantara porque para ese momento estaba demasiado drogado o borracho que ni cuenta se daba. Ahora que lo pensaba le había dicho al viejo Tom que hoy iría a arreglarle su viejo Falcón.

—Con un demonio. —maldijo entre dientes, tanto él como Merle debían de estar en lo del viejo a las 11 de la mañana y a juzgar por la posición del sol debían ser las diez y media pasada, ya se les hacía tarde. Chasqueó la lengua con enfado y dejó de cortar al venado.

—Oye cariño, ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo nos conocemos mejor? —Susurró con sensualidad la pelirroja en el oído del hombre, mientras apretaba el brazo izquierdo de él con sus generosos atributos—. No tendrás que pagarme nada, esta será por mi cuenta ¿qué me dices? ¿Aceptas? —Agregó apretando más el agarre. Como ansiaba acostarse por una maldita vez en su vida con el menor de los Dixon, ese hombre la traía como loca desde que lo conoció, pero por más que lo intentaba él siempre la rechazaba o simplemente la ignoraba. Ella era atractiva y con un cuerpo de infarto que cualquier hombre mataría por poseer. ¿Por qué este cazador no caía a sus pies como los demás? ¿Es que acaso era gay?

—Piérdete. —mascullo malhumorado, soltándose con brusquedad del agarre de la fastidiosa mujer, la cual frunció el ceño ante su respuesta.

—Jajjaaj ¿Qué pasa Darylina? ¿Estás en tus días? — Merle observaba con diversión la escena desde el marco de la puerta de la cabaña.

—Hasta que te levantas, tuve que ir yo a cazar el almuerzo porque tú estabas cogiéndote a ésta. —le gritó como respuesta, ya bastante fastidiado de la situación.

—Suenas como mujer celosa. —desestimó el mayor mientras se ajustaba el cinturón del pantalón.

— ¡Ya cállate! Y mueve tú trasero que tenemos trabajo que hacer. El viejo Tom nos espera en su casa a las 11 y ya casi es la hora. —dicho esto cargó sus herramientas y se marchó en su camioneta a toda velocidad hacia la casa de su mejor cliente.

—Pero que humor. —se mofó el mayor de los Dixon, terminándose de vestir con una camisa.

—Merle, ¿me llevas a casa? —la pelirroja se le acercó con claras intenciones de seducirlo.

—Lo siento cariño, pero no soy tu chofer y ese truquito tuyo no sirve conmigo, ya obtuve lo que quería así que empieza a mover esas hermosas piernas y camina hasta la ciudad. Pero gracias por la fantástica noche eh, cuando quieras lo repetimos. —le guiño un ojo divertido y montó su moto siguiendo el camino que tomó su hermano.

— ¡Eres un maldito cabrón Dixon! —le gritó la pelirroja. Ni modo hoy le tocaría caminar, con suerte llegaría al pueblo al atardecer, si se ponía a caminar ahora.

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban una y otra vez el ventanal con el que contaba la enfermería del refugio, una joven pelinegra las miraba deslizarse por el cristal hasta que se perdían al llegar al marco. El día estaba horrible y los ánimos de la mayoría de los habitantes del lugar no estaban mejor.

La joven observaba como a lo lejos las copas de los árboles se mecían levemente por la fresca brisa, más su mirada lucía algo apagada, su mente estaba perdida en sus pensamientos o mejor dicho en sus recuerdos.

Apenas hace media hora habían liberado a Isabel y ahora la castaña se hallaba recibiendo un chequeo por parte del doctor del lugar, mientras todos sus amigos estaban alrededor de ella, excepto Evelyn que se hallaba un poco más alejada, apoyada en el ventanal dándole la espalda a los demás.

Durante los días que estuvo la colombiana atada, ella se las había arreglado para llevarle comida y agua sin ser descubierta, además de hacerle compañía por un rato. La primera noche le resultó algo difícil evitar a los guardias, pero lo había conseguido, al llegar al patio tuvo la suerte de que Aaron fuera quien esa noche le tocara hacer guardia en la vieja torre que daba hacia el sector donde se hallaba Isabel. Así que este era el enamorado de su castaña amiga, la cual por alguna razón no le hacía caso, como se divertiría molestando a estos dos, claro cuando todo se mejorara, fue lo primero que pensó al reconocerlo, se tomó unos instantes esa noche para verlo mejor, notando que el joven debía tener su misma edad y estaba en buena forma, lo cual no era extraño considerado cuál era su trabajo.

Aunque al principio estuvo dudando entre confiar en él o no, al final optó por darle el beneficio de la duda al chico. Entre los dos se las arreglaron para llevarle comida, agua y hacerle compañía a Isabel, pese a que esta no le gustaba estar a solas con el militar, así estuvieron turnándose ambos jóvenes hasta que el castigo de la castaña acabo.

Ahora ese problema se había solucionado y la castaña aparte de estar algo insolada y entumecida, estaba bien. Ya sin nada que acaparara su preocupación y mente, la argentina no tenía nada que la distrajera de pensar en su amigo canino ni en sus desaparecidas amigas. Su mirada cada vez se hundía más en la nostalgia, pero ella se empeñaba en que nadie lo notara, el problema era que Isabel la conocía bien y sabía cómo descifrarla sin ningún problema, por ello ahora se encontraba dándole la espalda para que la castaña no se diera cuenta de su estado ya bastante había tenido que soportar estar atada a ese poste todos estos días como para que ahora ella le sumara sus problemas. Por lo mismo agradecía el fuerte olor a medicamentos que se respiraba en el lugar y el hecho de que Isa aun no supiera usar bien su desarrollado sentido del olfato, de lo contrario ya hubiera detectado sus emociones.

Pero ella bien sabía que no podía engañarse a sí misma, de que le servía aparentar ser fuerte cuando por dentro añoraba estar recostada en el lomo de Colmillo y dejar salir sus penas, añoraba estar con las hermanas Souza hablando de cualquier cosa o pasear por la selva; como odiaba estar aquí encerrada siendo una maldita prisionera de unos lunáticos cuando en estos momentos podría estar corriendo junto a Colmillo por la inmensa selva de Río disfrutando de la brisa veraniega, o lo que era aún más importante podría estar buscando a sus amigas, porque ella aun no perdía las esperanzas de volverlas a ver con vida, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que era muy posible que no las hallara como ella deseaba. Pero estando tan lejos de Brasil y sin saber cómo volver, esas esperanzas iban menguando y el correr de los días no ayudaba para nada.

"No sé cómo, pero de un modo u otro iré a ver a Colmillo, necesito saber que está bien, que no he perdido a otro ser querido —pensaba con desesperación y un nudo en la garganta—. Aun no sé cómo, pero de alguna manera escaparemos de este lugar, no pienso esperar a que alguno de mis amigos pierdan la vida por culpa de estos tipos" —su mirada había cambiado por una de pura determinación mientras observaba a lo lejos como una bandada de pájaros surcaban el cielo gris. Apretó con fuerza sus puños dispuesta a hacer lo necesario por proteger lo poco que le quedaba.

Esta acción no pasó desapercibida para Isabel que de reojo miraba a su callada amiga. A su lado estaban todos sus amigos e incluso Aaron, le preguntaban mil cosas, que si estaba bien, que si le dolía algo y la verdad ya la estaban comenzando a molestar con tanto parloteo, pero bien sabía que ellos no lo hacían con mala intención, sólo estaban preocupados por ella. Sin embargo, al estar contestando las constantes preguntas de sus amigos no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Evelyn desde que la liberaron y sabía que algo debía de estar molestando a la pelinegra para estar tan callada, incluso más de lo usual.

No tenía que ser una genio para saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente de la mayor, porque ella misma deseaba estar lejos de aquí. Además, sabía que la chica extrañaba al gran lobo blanco que siempre le hacía compañía, sin contar que aún no encontraban a las hermanas Souza, pero siendo sinceros las posibilidades de volverlas a ver eran escasas. Pero si de algo estaba segura es que tanto ella como Evelyn harán hasta lo imposible por escapar de este lugar, porque viendo como estaban las cosas si seguían aquí más tiempo, alguna de ellas perdería la vida…

 _La cuenta regresiva comienza…_

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ **Hola que tal? Ya casi dos meses sin actualizar mis fics, pero en mi defensa diré que las clases comenzaron y estoy al tope de tareas y trabajos sin mencionar los exámenes que no he tenido el tiempo que quisiera para dedicarme a mis hobbies: dibujar y ¿escribir? En compensación por esta larga espera les traigo aquí un cap. Mucho más largo que los anteriores. El final no me convenció mucho pero ya no tengo ganas de reeditarlo otra vez y ya es muy tarde. Tengo sueño T-T**_

 _ **Para la tortura de Evelyn tuve que investigar bastante sobre los nazis y como actuaban con sus prisioneros (quede algo traumada con algunas de sus torturas y como asesinaban a los pobres prisioneros)**_

 _ **James F. Ryan (Matt Damon) aquí su personalidad será la misma que en la película Un zoológico en casa, incluso tendrá los mismos hijos que en esta película, su look será el mismo sólo que aquí tendrá el cabello corto y será militar así como el mejor amigo del doctor Chris (Will Smith).**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a josselinearreola por darle una oportunidad a esta ¿alocada? historia ^-^**_

Cualquier sugerencia, comentario o crítica constructiva son más que bienvenidas. Sólo faltan unos cuatro o cinco capítulos más para que esta parte del refugio termine y empiece la parte donde saldrá el grupo principal de la serie. HURRA, estoy ansiosa por escribir de ellos *w*


	8. Libertad

**Discraimer:** The Walking Dead así como sus personajes son propiedad de Robert Kirkman, solamente me pertenece esta historia y sus OC´s.

Isabel, Sofía, Susana, Gabriela y Sebastián son propiedad de mi amiga-colaboradora-socia Isadamu. Ella también me ayuda dándome algunas ideas para el fic, sobre todo cuando me trabó en la narración y se me va la inspiración.

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"- (Pensamientos entre los diálogos)

 _Flashback/ Sueños_

 _-Cambios de escena-_

 _-_ Diálogos/ hablando en español-

* * *

 **0000**

* * *

 **Cap. 8:** _ **Muerte, secretos y ¡Libertad!**_

Gritos desgarradores resonaban por los pasillos del sector subterráneo. Unos pasos apresurados de un soldado apenas podían escucharse entre tanto alboroto.

Apenas llegó a su destino, abrió la puerta y entró sin dudar a la habitación haciendo una mueca de asco al ver frente a él a un joven refugiado de unos 14 años arrodillado sosteniendo su cabeza con desesperación mientras gritaba de dolor, tenía partes de su rostro derretidos y se podían ver con claridad partes de su cerebro debido a la falta de cabello y la ausencia de grandes trozos de piel.

Aún lado del joven había una niña de 12 años con el uniforme totalmente ensangrentado y varias perforaciones de agujas cubrían su morena piel, principalmente en sus brazos. Su cabeza yacía completamente derretida pudiéndose ver apenas la boca y nariz del cadáver.

El soldado arrugó la nariz y dejó de mirar a través del cristal que daba directo a la sala de experimentación para fijar su atención en el científico peliblanco que estaba sentado tranquilamente en una mesa registrando, lo que supuso eran los datos de este experimento, mientras a un lado del hombre había varios expedientes de jóvenes refugiados, siendo dos de ellos de los niños que estaban agonizando y muriendo en la sala continua.

—Señor Munch, los resultados de los análisis de los nuevos refugiados ya están listos y aquí se los traigo. —A pesar de estar ya acostumbrado, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al oír como el niño prácticamente se desgarraba las cuerdas vocales gritando, el castaño hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para evitar voltear y mirar a través del cristal la escena que seguramente sería de lo más grotesca, pues él bien sabía lo que le estaba por suceder al niño.

Munch levantó la miraba de los papeles e ignorando el griterío le hizo una seña al soldado para que dejará los expedientes en la mesa, cosa que enseguida acató el hombre queriendo terminar cuanto antes para largarse de ahí.

—Bien, hazme el favor de llevar estos expedientes a mi oficina y guárdalos en el archivero, luego me encargaré de tirar lo que ya no me sirva. —Musitó el científico mientras el hombre tomaba los archivos que anteriormente estaba escribiendo el mayor y con un asentimiento salió del cuarto dejando atrás a los científicos trabajando. No sabía cómo rayos esas personas podían trabajar allí sin inmutarse por los horrores que hacían.

El ojiverde tomó el primer expediente, en la primer hoja se podía ver la fotografía de una joven pelinegra de ojos marrones oscuros y vistiendo el uniforme masculino del refugio. Una sonrisa macabra se formó el rostro arrugado del hombre al ver las palabras "Inmune al virus" resaltadas con rojo a un lado de la imagen de la joven.

* * *

0000

* * *

 **Refugio - E.E.U.U. - sábado 13 de agosto – 11:45 a.m. – 25 días para la expansión del virus en E.E.U.U. y el resto del mundo.**

Evelyn soltó un hondo suspiro al por fin finalizar su labor que consistía en lavar y tender la ropa de todos los refugiados del lugar. Pasó una mano por su frente para quitar los mechones de su flequillo que estorbaban su visión.

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que Isabel había sido dada de alta y ambas se encontraban finalizando su labor en el patio del refugio. Ambas sin medir palabras se recostaron en la pared de la parte trasera del edificio a descansar en la sombra que les ofrecía la edificación, conscientes de que eran vigiladas por algunos soldados. No era de sorprender, después de todo lo que había pasado era de esperar que las pusieran bajo vigilancia, y aunque los soldados estaban a una buena distancia de ellas, no evitaba que la situación las pusiera incómodas y molestas, los hombres estaban preparados para apresarlas en el menor indicio de rebeldía o desobediencia.

La argentina chasqueó la lengua con molestia y miró hacia donde estaba la edificación en la cual se almacenaban a los animales. Todos estos días había intentado ingresar al lugar, pero de un modo u otro debía cancelar su plan, pues nunca podía perder por completo a los guardias y de este modo su plan se iba al drenaje. Pero esta vez lo lograría, costase lo que costase, sólo era cuestión de perderse de la vista de los soldados, confundirse entre tanta gente que iba y venía por las instalaciones. Bueno era fácil decirlo, lo difícil era hacerlo.

—Si sigues así, te encerraran de nuevo y tal vez hasta te maten. —Susurró Isabel, no queriendo que esto último se hiciera realidad. No lo admitiría, pero tenía miedo de perder a algunos de sus amigos y el tiempo que había pasado con Evelyn había hecho que le tomará cariño. Bien sabía qué tenía molesta estos últimos días a su amiga y ya tenía una vaga idea de lo que se propondría hacer en el menor descuido por parte de sus guardias y también sabía que de alguna u otra forma ella quedaría metida en el asunto y terminaría ayudándola con su alocado plan.

La pelinegra volteó a mirar a su amiga con el ceño fruncido. Era molesto que la regañara cada vez que la cachaba mirando de reojo el edificio donde estaba Colmillo. Ella ya sabía perfectamente a las consecuencias que se enfrentaría si llegaban a atraparla, sin embargo extrañaba al gran lobo y quería asegurarse de que aún estuviera con vida.

—Ya lo sé, no es necesario que me lo repitas cada cinco minutos. —Se quejó la joven mientras la castaña suspiraba nuevamente con cansancio sabiendo que es lo que diría a continuación—. Voy a ver a Colmillo sea como sea, no lo he visto desde que llegamos aquí y de enserio me está poniendo ansiosa no saber nada de él.

—Ya te dijo el Mayor James que él estaba bien. —Podía percibir la angustia en la voz de la mayor, sin embargo era demasiado arriesgado, ya estaban bajo vigilancia lo que empeoraba las cosas de poder moverse con libertad por el lugar y ver posibles escapes para que ahora las encerraran si las llegarán a atrapar intentando siquiera acercarse a ese sector del refugio.

—Lo haré con o sin tu ayuda. —Sentenció al momento de levantarse y sacudirse la ropa recibiendo un chasquido de parte de la menor, además de una mirada de completo cansancio y fastidio. "Por todos los dioses es sólo un lobo" quiso gritar harta la menor, más se lo guardó para sí, consciente de que la morocha apreciaba mucho a ese animal que tantas veces las ayudó.

La argentina tan sólo la ignoró no queriendo comenzar a discutir de nuevo y perder el tiempo. Centró su mirada en las personas que iban y venían siendo el sector más concurrido el que había entre el edificio principal y la edificación que los militares con mayor rango utilizaban para planear y asignarles sus deberes a cada soldado del lugar, reprimió una sonrisa al notar que un conocido rubio andaba caminando hacia el edificio militar, ya tenía una idea de cómo perder a sus guardias e infiltrarse al sector prohibido, y el joven Cabo sería quien la ayudaría, aunque él no lo supiera.

La castaña alzó una ceja al observar ese brillo peligroso en los ojos de su amiga, "Otra vez está tramando algo y no será nada bueno" —Siguió con la mirada la dirección en donde la joven miraba, notando enseguida quien sería la nueva víctima del plan de la chica—"Pobre desgraciado" —dijo en su fuero interno sintiendo pena por el pobre soldado, sin embargo eso significaba que tendría que estar cerca del rubio, que no hacía nada más que coquetearle cada vez que podía y era realmente molesto. ¿Que acaso no se daba cuenta que lo que menos quería ahora era tener una relación? Por todos los cielos, ella sólo quería salir cuanto antes de este maldito lugar y alejarse de toda esta gente.

Ya estaba por dar media vuelta y largarse cuando sintió como la molesta chica la tomaba del brazo con fuerza evitando que se escapara, para prácticamente arrastrarla por todo el patio, mientras sutilmente hacia que ambas se confundieran entre tanta gente que iba y venía de un lado a otro. Miró de reojo hacia atrás notando como sus guardias estaban teniendo problemas para seguirlas o verlas entre tantas personas.

Sintió como la mayor la soltaba y con la capucha puesta se iba alejando, no hizo falta que le dijera nada ella comenzó a caminar al lado de un joven de cabello y estatura similar a su amiga y con el brazo extendido fingía que era arrastrada por él aunque desde la distancia de sus guardias así parecía.

Sonrió con diversión al conseguir engañarlos y sin perder tiempo buscó a alguien más o menos similar a ella, encontrado a una chica que de lejos y de espaldas si se parecía, en un descuido se colocó la capucha del uniforme y al pasar al lado de su víctima utilizó el gentío para mezclarse y salir del tumulto de gente sin ser vista por sus vigilantes ni ningún otro soldado, no pensaba acercarse al rubio y hoy no tenía muchas ganas para aguantar sus "sutiles" coqueteos.

Tenían unos minutos antes de que se dieran cuenta del truco, pudo notar como su amiga giraba detrás de un edificio e Isabel no lo dudó y pronto le dio alcance, mostrando una expresión de desaprobación total por lo que estaban haciendo siendo ignorada por la mayor. Chasqueó la lengua con molestia y comenzó a mirar el lugar buscando algún posible escape o falla en el alambrado notando que este parecía menos cuidado y algo deteriorado en este sector, tal vez no le dieran importancia los guardias por el hecho de que sólo personal autorizado podía ingresar allí.

—Evelyn... —Susurró captando la atención de la mencionada que estaba buscando un sitio por donde infiltrarse a la edificación donde tenían a su amigo canino.

—Podríamos cortarlas fácilmente con una pinza o incluso un machete, no parece estar muy bien cuidadas así que no será difícil crear una abertura y escapar. —Opinó la pelinegra luego de echarle un ojo a esa parte de la valla.

—El tema será podernos acercar de nuevo aquí sin que nos descubran. — Comentó pensativa, sobresaltándose al escuchar voces acercarse, si no se iban ya, estarían en ¡graves problemas!

Una mirada entre ambas bastó para que se pusieran a correr para el lado contrario de donde comenzaba a verse unas sombras acercarse.

—Sabía que esto no iba a salir nada bien. —Se quejó la castaña mientras corría con dificultad.

—Deja de quejarte y corre. —Los pulmones comenzaban a arderle, todos estos días sin ejercitarse le comenzaban a cobrar factura.

Ambas corrieron alejándose con éxito de las sombras, pero teniendo que pegarse a la pared de una de las edificaciones al escuchar las voces de quienes eran sus guardias.

La mayor cerró los ojos con fuerza y contuvo el aliento esperando que el par de soldados volvieran por donde vinieron, por suerte luego de lo que fueron los peores 3 minutos de su vida ambos hombres tomaron otro camino quejándose por no encontrarlas. No hizo falta decir nada las dos comenzaron a trotar hasta sutilmente ser vistas por sus vigilantes que no duraron en pararlas

— ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo? —El hombre las inspeccionaba de arriba abajo notando lo agitada que ambas estaban.

—Ya terminamos nuestras tareas así que decidimos correr un poco ya que últimamente hemos sentido las extremidades algo adoloridas por la falta de ejercicio. —Informó inocentemente la mayor sin titubear, mientras la castaña asentía siguiéndole el juego.

—Bien, pero más les vale no estorbar a los demás ni ir al sector prohibido. —Advirtió no muy convencido el otro soldado al tiempo que buscaba algún movimiento sospechoso en las expresiones corporales de las refugiadas, más ninguno encontró nada fuera de lo normal aparte de la respiración agitada y el sudor propio del ejercicio, el comportamiento de ambas era normal. Con una última mirada ambos hombres se retiraron para vigilarlas desde una distancia prudente.

El par de amigas suspiraron aliviadas al verse fuera de peligro.

—Deberías olvidarte de Colmillo. Es sólo un animal, no vale la pena arriesgarse otra vez a que nos atrapen y nos castiguen severamente porque tú quieres ver a tu mascota. —Opinó la castaña una vez hubo recobrado el aliento, con un demonio necesitaba volverse a ejercitar o de lo contrario no estaría en forma para cuando escaparan de ese lugar.

—Tal vez para ti sea un simple animal. Colmillo Blanco no es ninguna mascota es mi amigo, y a mí sí me importa su bienestar. —Masculló molesta Evelyn ante el comentario de la menor—. Él me ayudaba a cazar comida para que las cuatro pudiéramos comer algo de carne. Y él me cuidó todo este tiempo mientras estaba luchando contra el virus, Colmillo no me abandonó en ningún momento cuando tenía más que motivos para hacerlo.

— ¿Insinúas que yo te abandoné? —Exclamó indignada mientras su ceño comenzaba a arrugarse.

—No, yo no me refe...—La oración fue abruptamente cortada por Isabel.

—Déjame decirte que si no hubieras sido herida por buscar a las hermanas Souza en la ciudad infestada de caminantes, poniendo nuestras vidas en riesgo, cuando seguramente ya estén más que muertas, no estaríamos ahora atrapadas en este maldito lugar como convictos haciendo tareas sin poder salir de aquí. —Dijo furiosa casi gritando, para luego recibir una fuerte bofetada de parte de la pelinegra.

—N-no vuelvas a decir eso de mis amigas. Ellas no están muertas, yo sé que no. —La chica contenía con dificultad las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos—. Lo siento mucho si por mi culpa nos metí en ésta situación. Sólo trataba de encontrar a mis amigas para saber que estaban bien y si las hubiera encontrado transformadas las hubiera asesinado para que no lastimaran a otros seres inocentes. Nadie te obligó a que entrarás a la ciudad conmigo para buscarlas. —Finalizó con voz quebradiza para dar media vuelta e irse lejos. Las palabras de Isabel le habían hecho mucho daño.

Isabel se quedó atónica, parada en medio del patio tocando la mejilla donde recibió la bofetada y viendo como la pelinegra se alejaba del lugar.

No podía creer que fuera capaz de decir esas palabras tan crueles, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que eso era lo que realmente pensaba aunque no quisiera admitirlo. "Pero esta vez me pase", quiso alcanzar a su amiga para disculparse pero ya era tarde, por más que la buscó no pudo hallar su rastro, finalmente se rindió y se fue a cenar con sus amigos a la cafetería con la esperanza de hallar allí a la pelinegra, más grande fue su decepción al no verla.

Notó como Sofía le hacía señas para que se sentará con ellos, con rapidez ocultó su decepción y preocupación y regalándole una pequeña sonrisa a su rubia amiga, tomó una bandeja y dejó que los cocineros le sirvieran algo de alimento, siendo este un plato de arroz con un poco de queso rallado.

—Buenas noches Isa, ¿cómo has estado? —Gabriela fue la primera en saludar a la recién llegada que tomada asiento al lado de Susana, sin muchas ganas de comer el insípido arroz.

—Es verdad, hace rato que no nos vemos, los quehaceres son agotadores. —Suspiró Susana sin notar como la castaña rechinaba los dientes y se metía bruscamente una buena porción de arroz en la boca para evitar contestar.

—Por cierto ¿dónde está la enana cascarrabias?, se perderá la cena si no llega pronto. —Cuestionó el único chico del grupo de amigos mirando para todos lados intentando encontrar a la chica.

—Debe andar por ahí. —Respondió sin mucho interés para seguir comiendo con total normalidad, queriendo terminar cuanto antes de cenar para retirase a su habitación, tal vez allí estuviera la morena.

La joven de lentes levantó una ceja ante la actitud de su amiga, a ella no la engañaba algo había pasado entre esas dos, conocía perfectamente a su amiga.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —La miró con cautela esperando su respuesta, más sólo consiguió una mirada indiferente de parte de la castaña, quien pese a tener la mirada expectante de la ojiverde puesta en ella, además de las miradas extrañadas de sus amigos siguió comiendo terminando por fin su cena.

—Me voy a dormir, estoy cansada. Buenas noches y provecho. —Sin más que decir tomó su bandeja y la dejó junto a las otras que estaban para lavar y se fue a su habitación dejando a sus amigos bastantes extrañados por su comportamiento.

Desde el sector vip un joven rubio observaba a la joven con interés y extrañado. Apenas notó que la chica se retiraba no dudo en excusarse y seguirla, hoy había querido hablarle pero cuando la encontró la chica estaba teniendo una discusión con la otra chica que solía acompañarla, conversación que debió a la distancia no pudo escuchar, más se sorprendió enormemente al ver con la pelinegra le daba una buena bofetada para luego alejarse, pudo notar por su lenguaje corporal que la joven estaba a punto de llorar. Se quedó unos segundos contemplando como la muchacha se perdía entre la gente para luego acercase a la colombiana que estaba estática sosteniendo la zona golpea y con los ojos como platos, no tuvo ni tiempo de hablarle cuando la chica salió corriendo en dirección a donde la otra joven se había marchado.

Saludó con la cabeza a un par de soldados de alto rango que iban en dirección al comedor, cuando los perdió de vista salió corriendo en dirección a las escaleras notando como la chica ya estaba llegando al piso donde se hallaba su habitación. Subió los escalones de dos en dos logrando darle alcance a la castaña en menos de dos minutos, sin duda este era un nuevo récord.

La menor rodó los ojos al detectar el aroma del Cabo y sin dudar apretó el paso para llegar a su piso, sin embargo cuando estaba por girar el picaporte de su habitación el molesto gringo le dio alcance. "Que molesto" —gruñó por lo bajo sin importarle disimular su desagrado por ser interrumpida por el rubio a la vez que ocultaba su preocupación al no poder captar el aroma de su amiga dentro de la habitación, "Con un demonio, ¿dónde rayos se metió?"

—Hey ¿cómo te va? —Sonrió nervioso al no saber muy bien que decir, como detestaba actuar a veces por simple impulso.

La chica tan sólo lo fulminó con la mirada con la esperanza de que el ojiceleste se intimidara y la dejará en paz, más su mirada no pareció hacer efecto en el soldado, al contrario, parecía que le divertía de sobremanera molestarla.

—Que te importa. Si eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme me voy a dormir. —De acuerdo esa no era la manera de tratar a un superior, si fuera otro ya estaría recibiendo un castigo por su osadía, pero para su buena o mala suerte (depende como se lo mirase) se trataba de este amigable y molesto rubio, que para su desgracia parecía ignorar que ella no quería verlo ni a él ni a nadie en estos momentos, estaba molesta, preocupada y algo triste y de verdad deseaba estar sola para poder colocar sus sentimientos en orden y pensar con tranquilidad y con la mente fría.

—Vaya que carácter. Al parecer alguien no tuvo un buen día hoy. —Su burla sólo hizo enojar a la refugiada que estaba a nada de mandar su autocontrol por la borda y darle la paliza de su vida a ese soldado, aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez no fuera tan mal idea, así podría descargar un poco la frustración y el estrés que tenía.

Chasqueó la lengua con molestia y de un rápido movimiento ingresó a su habitación cerrando con rapidez la puerta detrás de ella, al mismo tiempo que del otro lado Aaron intentaba que la puerta no se cerrará. Era una batalla de fuerzas que lastimosamente Isabel estaba perdiendo.

—Wow, wow espera, no te enojes. Sólo estaba bromeando.

—Ya déjame en paz. ¡Quiero estar sola! —Apretó los dientes mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas para evitar que el soldado entrará. ¿Porque rayos no podía entender que necesitaba estar sola? ¿Que acaso no entendía que le desagrada su presencia, que la ponía incómoda y nerviosa? Espera, ¿acaso dijo nerviosa? ¿Ella? ¿Nerviosa por ese enclenque? Puff, ni que el idiota le gustará, claro que no.

Tratar con este molesto muchacho ya la estaba afectando. Frunció el ceño ante este pensamiento, se enojó consigo misma por siquiera pensar en sentir algo por alguien que no fuera más que simple amistad, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía dio un buen empujón, logrando cerrar la puerta con éxito y colocándole el seguro para evitar que el joven la abriera.

Suspiró cansada y se apoyó en la puerta dejando que su cuerpo se deslizara hasta quedar sentada en el frío suelo. Del otro lado Aaron golpeaba la puerta con la esperanza de que la chica le hiciera caso.

—Oye, disculpa si te molesto, pero creí que tal vez necesitabas hablar con alguien. —Dudó unos segundos, más finalmente soltó—. Hace unas horas te vi sin querer discutir con tu amiga y cuando iba a hablarte saliste corriendo antes de siquiera poder alcanzarte.

— ¿Porque crees que hablaría contigo de mis problemas cuando bien puedo platicar de ello con mis amigos? —Gruñó poniéndose a la defensiva, disimulando la sorpresa de que el chico la hubiera visto pelear con Evelyn.

—Entonces ¿porque no les dijiste a tus amigos lo que te molestaba? —"Touche" se dijo internamente la castaña sonriendo sin querer por lo bajo.

* * *

0000

* * *

La noche había llegado y la bella luz de la luna llena se colaba por los barrotes que tenía la pequeña ventanilla de esa celda donde un gran lobo blanco descansaba, mientras con alegría disfrutaba de las suaves caricias de su amiga.

La joven estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en la rejas que evitaban que su compañero pudiera salir. Había tenido varias complicaciones para ingresar al recinto y ni que decir de que varias veces casi fue pillada por los trabajadores del lugar que recorrían los pasillos, sin mencionar las molestas cámaras con las que contaba el edificio, de milagro pudo evadirlas y ocultándose había podido llegar hasta la celda donde tenían cautivo al lobo, agradecía que en donde estaba ubicado Colmillo no alcanzará el rango de visión de la cámara que estaba al final del corredor.

Su llanto ya había cesado hacía apenas unas horas atrás, no podía creer que Isabel pensará así, o tal vez muy en el fondo si lo creía pero nunca espero que lo dijera. Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y disimuladamente se ocultó en la oscuridad de un pequeño rincón hasta que un par de científicos pasó muy cerca de ella, una vez verificó que estaba de nuevo sola salió de su escondite y volvió de nuevo a su posición mientras el lobo acercaba de nuevo su cabeza a la reja para que lo acariciara.

—Con esta ya es la cuarta vez que pasa alguien por este pasillo. —Murmuró pensativa, notando por fin que ya había oscurecido— ¿Ya oscureció? Ah, supongo que ya es hora de que regrese antes de que se den cuenta de mi ausencia. —Sonrió con cierta tristeza al escucha el leve gimoteo del animal—. Lo siento amigo, no puedo librarte sin tener las llaves sin mencionar una abertura por donde escapar de este condenado lugar. No te preocupes, muy pronto nos largaremos de aquí, sólo dame un poco más de tiempo ¿sí? —Colmillo soltó un leve sonido que la chica no supo identificar, pero que tomó con un sí. Desde la pelea se había encargado de perder a sus guardias y sin que se dieran cuenta los había desmayado y con mucho esfuerzo los ocultó detrás de un viejo jeep, pero sabía que en cualquier momento despertarían y comenzarían a buscarla, lamentablemente no pudo robarles nada de su armamento ya que podrían sospechar más de lo que ya lo hacían.

Con una última caricia se despidió del lobo comenzando a utilizar la oscuridad del corredor para avanzar hasta llegar a un pequeño cuarto de limpieza al cual entró sin dudar y comenzó a buscar un ducto de ventilación por el cual escapar sabiendo de ante mano que le sería imposible salir por donde había entrado. Una vez hallado su objetivo se subió a un cesto de limpieza bastante alto y colocándose de puntillas quitó la rejilla para luego meterse al ducto ayudándose de sus brazos y de un pequeño salto, con cuidado colocó la rejilla devuelva en su lugar y comenzó a arrastrarse por el polvoriento ducto tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Llegó hasta un punto en que el camino se dividía en dos, no quería perder el poco tiempo que tenía en buscar una salida por lo que se concentró en oler y escuchar, sintió la voz de uno de los soldados que técnicamente custodiaba la entrada principal de la edificación y sin pensarlo tomó el camino del que provenía la voz.

Llegó hasta donde escuchaba la voz del hombre, pero no había rejilla por la cual mirar y salir, además de que el ducto seguía, supuso que estaba ubicada en la puerta de entrada por lo que siguió arrastrándose hasta luego de unos eternos 5 minutos encontrar una bendita rejilla de ventilación, con cautela miró por ella notando que estaba justo en la parte trasera del edificio, "Camino despejado". Sacó la rejilla con dificultad y de un salto llegó al suelo, dudaba mucho que alguien echará un vistazo aquí atrás pues esta parte del edificio apenas y tenía ventana y al sólo habitar animales no había peligro que decidieran escapar por aquí, sin mencionar que ningún refugiado se podía acercar a este sector.

Ayudada por la tenue luz lunar, inspeccionó esa parte de la valla consiente de que tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad para revisarla. Apartó un poco la maleza que había en ese lugar, prueba de que nadie pasaba por allí. Sonrió al notar que esa parte de la valla estaba bastante oxidada y no sería problema romperla, con cuidado colocó de nuevo en su lugar la maleza para ocultar ese preciado punto débil y con cautela caminó hasta llegar a una de las esquinas de la pared, asomó su cabeza comprobando que tenía el camino libre, por el momento y que además todavía no habían encendido los reflectores.

Tomando un hondo suspiro se puso a correr utilizando las sombras y objetos para ocultarse, en un récord de tres minutos logró llegar al edificio principal luego de cruzar prácticamente todo la base militar. Entró sin dudar y se sacudió el polvo que llevaba encima gracias a su bellísimo tour por los ductos. Estaba subiendo las escaleras a paso ligero cuando una voz masculina la detuvo. Despacio levantó la vista para toparse con unos ojos celestes que la miraban con suspicacia, maldijo su suerte, unos escalones más arriba se encontraba Aaron cruzado de brazos.

— ¿Qué haces a estas horas fuera de tu habitación? —Era cierto, ya eran casi las diez de la noche y el toque de queda hacia mucho que había pasado.

—Me quede dormida en el patio. —Respondió con simpleza mientras se enderezaba e ignorando como una de las cejas del joven se levantaba ante su respuesta pasó a su lado.

— ¿Dónde estaban tus guardias? —La miró por sobre su hombro notando que la joven se detuvo un escalón por encima del suyo.

— ¿Acaso me ves cara de niñera? Yo que sé dónde andarán. —Sin más que decir siguió subiendo deteniéndose justo un escalón antes de llegar a su piso.

—Deberías tener cuidado con tus palabras. Sabes que bien puedo ir a reportarte con mis superiores...—Se giró para ver la reacción de la joven de su misma edad, que estaba quieta dándole la espalda. Estaba molesto con esa chica, la razón tenía nombre y era Isabel, por culpa de esta chica la castaña había estado sintiéndose mal, notó su preocupación y ansiedad por encontrarla.

—Pero no lo harás. —Lo miró por sobre su hombro con una sonrisa socarrona—. Porque si llegas a hacerlo, no sólo yo me meteré en problemas sino que tú también. —Se divirtió al notar como el joven fruncía el ceño—. Porque les diré a tus superiores que estuviste rompiendo las reglas al cuidar a una refugiada cuando no tenías permitido hacerlo y alimentarla, cuando supuestamente estaba bajo castigo y todos tenían PROHIBIDO acercársele, hablarle y mucho menos alimentarla. —Aaron miró sorprendido a la chica, ¿enserio lo estaba amenazando? Por otra parte, la joven se reprendía internamente por usar los sentimientos del joven hacia su amiga, pero no le convenía a ninguna de las dos meterse en más problemas por lo que decidió usar a su favor lo que le había dicho el doctor Chris, de quien había mal curado las heridas de la castaña cuando esta fue torturada por el científico. Sabía que estaba usando un arma de doble filo y que el joven no se merecía esto, sin embargo estaban muy cerca de escapar y ambas necesitaban ganar un poco de confianza y dejar de ser tan vigiladas para poder hacer sus movimientos.

—No te atreverías. Te recuerdo que tú también ayudaste a alimentarla e hidratarla. —Apretaba los puños con furia.

—Es cierto, pero... Yo sólo seré castigada y tal vez pase unos días en confinamiento, pero tú, es posible que te prohíban acercarte a Isabel y posiblemente te despidan o te manden a otra base más si se enteran del interés que muestras por ella, lo cual no sería difícil de comprobar, pues haces lo posible por pasar el mayor tiempo posible cerca de ella y ni que decir de tus coqueteos, Don Juan. —En su interior sintió lástima por el aspecto del joven, ojos desorbitados, puños y dientes apretados fuertemente sin mencionar el temblor de su cuerpo provocado por la ira y quizás el miedo—. Si me reportas, es posible que muera durante la tortura que bien sabes que recibiré, si eso pasa sólo harás sufrir más a Isabel y te despreciara por el hecho de que tú fuiste quien me delató. Lo veas por donde lo veas aquí el único que tiene más que perder eres tú. —Susurró finalizando con ello la conversación y siguiendo su camino hacia su habitación.

Ingresó haciendo el menor ruido, encontrando a Isabel durmiendo en el suelo y con algunas lágrimas terminando de secarse en sus mejillas. Con delicadeza la levantó y como pudo la colocó en su litera para taparla y enseguida ella subirse a su propia cama.

Si seguía molesta con la castaña, sin embargo..."Tampoco gano nada dejándola dormir así y más en ese piso frío, mira si se resfría"—Se auto convenció, mientras de apoco cerraba los ojos y se dejaba atrapar por los brazos de Morfeo. En la otra litera Isabel dormía profundamente al tiempo que se acurrucaba mejor en las mantas.

Aaron se quedó estático en su lugar, aún después de escuchar como la joven cerraba la puerta de su habitación. Su cabeza permanecía gacha y apenas se podían escuchar sus dientes crujir. "No puedo permitir que me saquen de mi puesto, mucho menos que me envíen lejos de ella" —Chistó molesto y se dirigió a su propia habitación—"No la voy a delatar sólo por el hecho de que si lo hago le haré daño a ella, además yo fui el que empezó la discusión, es obvio que se quedó durmiendo en la tierra luego de la discusión que tuvo con su amiga, sus ojos levemente hinchados y enrojecidos lo demuestran. Es normal que se haya puesto a la defensiva, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a ese extremo de amenazarme utilizando mis sentimientos. Puede ser callada, pero es observadora y sabe usar la información que consigue a su favor" —Sonrió con cierta ironía ante lo último y sin más se quitó la ropa colocándose un pantalón de algodón para dormir y finalmente se acostó, sin saber muy bien en que momento llegó a su habitación, pero ya no tan molesto con la joven que osadamente lo había amenazado.

* * *

0000

* * *

Se levantó más temprano de lo usual y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido se bajó de su litera y tomó su uniforme limpio (era un milagro que al menos se hubieran dignado a darles otro cambio de ropa aunque fuera el mismo uniforme) para salir de la habitación, no sin antes asegurarse que su compañera estuviera profundamente dormida.

No tenía ganas de hablar con Isabel, no después de la pelea de ayer, de hecho no tenía ganas de hablar ni ver a nadie. Gruñó por lo bajo mientras sus desnudos pies bajaban despacio los fríos escalones de la gran escalera. Era demasiado temprano aún, por lo que no se sorprendió de que los pasillos estuvieran prácticamente desolados.

En pocos minutos llegó a su destino: los baños. Agudizó sus sentidos comprobando que estaba sola y sin perder tiempo se fue al sector de las chicas, desvistiéndose en tiempo récord se metió a la gran tina llena con agua fría. Estuvo unos minutos disfrutando de la soledad y tranquilidad que le transmitía el agua para luego salir y tan rápido como se desvistió, se vistió colocando la otra ropa en el cesto de ropa sucia.

Estaba saliendo del baño cuando sintió como alguien la golpeaba fuertemente detrás de la nuca y maldiciendo internamente, se sumió en la oscuridad.

—Buen trabajo.

—Siento lástima por la chica. —Comentó el militar que cargaba a la chica que él mismo se había encargado de desmayar.

—Trabajo es trabajo. No sé porque todavía sigues sintiendo pena por cada refugiado que el señor Munch quiere. —Miró a su compañero sin mucho interés y siguió avanzando por los oscuros pasillos hasta llegar a la gran puerta reforzada que comunicaba con los sectores de castigo y experimentación. Introdujo el código en la puerta y dejó que su compañero pasará primero llevando a la chica, estaba por ingresar él también cuando vio de reojo una corta melena ocultarse, frunció el ceño y con un ademán de manos le comunicó a su compañero que siguiera avanzando.

— ¿Esa no era…—

—Evelyn. —Completó la oración la peli morada, mientras ambas se ocultaban detrás de las escaleras.

— ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!— Exclamó en un susurro mirando suplicante a la oji-gris—. Si ella es uno de ellos, sabes muy bien que morirá tarde o temprano.

—Ya sé. ¿Pero que quieres que haga? La última vez que lo intentamos no pudimos ni siquiera dar con la contraseña para abrir la maldita puerta.

—Parece que ustedes todavía no han aprendido su lección. —Ambas chicas temblaron al oír esa voz con acento ruso. Con cierto temor voltearon en la dirección desde donde provino la voz para ver como un hombre joven de cabellera rubia platinada y ojos azules, las mirada con cierta lujuria apoyado en la pared y cruzado de brazos.

Las refugiadas no pudieron evitar tragar con dificultad ni el ligero escalofrío que recorrió sus espaldas al mirar directo a los ojos del hombre. Retrocedieron un par de pasos hasta chocar con la pared de las escaleras, sabiendo que de esta no se iban a salvar, lo supieron con tan sólo ver la mirada maliciosa de quien era su castigador oficial.

El ruso se acercó a las chicas a paso lento, saboreando el miedo que ambas expedían. Con un buen golpe las dejó inconsciente, no sin recibir uno que otro rasguño de las mujeres, y sin más las arrastró hacia el sector subterráneo, donde días atrás ambas chicas habían querido ingresar, más esta vez quizás ya no volverían a salir de allí...

* * *

0000

* * *

Parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar su visión, tenues rayos solares se filtraban por la pequeña ventana de su habitación. Gruñó al sentir su espalda algo adolorida.

Le extrañó estar en su litera cuando recordaba perfectamente que anoche se había quedado dormida en el suelo esperando a... "Evelyn", de un brinco salió de su litera e inspeccionó la litera superior donde la pelinegra dormía, encontrándola vacía. Bajó decepcionada y sin ganas tomó sus cosas para darse un baño. "Tal vez este desayunando"—y con ese pensamiento se apresuró a ducharse y salir corriendo con dirección a la cafetería.

Estaba a mitad de camino cuando sintió un fuerte mareo que la obligó a sostenerse de la pared. Soltó un quejido mientras tocaba su frente con dolor, la cabeza le palpitaba con fuerza, juraba que en cualquier momento le iba a explotar.

Oyó como alguien la llamada, más su vista estaba demasiado borrosa como para enfocar con claridad a su locutor, pronto el ligero olor a sangre y un líquido cálido cayendo por su mejillas le indicaron que sus ojos estaban sangrando. No había tomado sus pastillas y ahora los efectos del prototipo del virus la estaban afectando. Por más que las buscó en su habitación y ropa no encontró el pequeño frasco con sus anticoagulantes, creyó que tal vez podría estar un poco más antes que comenzara a sufrir los efectos, pero se equivocado y si no conseguía su medicina moriría.

Lo último que vio fue una mancha borrosa dirigiéndose hacia ella y gritando su nombre con preocupación luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

0000

* * *

—Excelente. —Sonrió con retorcida emoción al momento de ver las moléculas de ADN a través del microscopio.

—Señor, está todo listo. —Informó una mujer de cabellera rubia y vestida con una bata de científica.

Munch dejó el microscopio de lado para ver a la mujer y luego voltear hacia el cristal que permitía ver la sala continua, donde había una silla/camilla ubicada en el medio de dicha sala y amarrada por unos brazaletes que el objeto tenía yacía una joven inconsciente cubierta por una bata de paciente y con varios científicos rodeándola, ya sea colocándole agujas y cables o controlando sus signos vitales y que todos los aparatos del lugar estuvieran funcionando bien.

—Signos vitales estables.

—Pulsaciones normales. —Informó otro de los científicos mientras anotaba todo en una carpeta.

—Señor. —Munch le miró de reojo esperando que la joven y única militar del lugar hablará—. La muestra de sangre que extrajimos de la refugiada ha reaccionado al virus inmediatamente atacándolo y destruyéndolo.

—Inyéctenle la sangre contaminada y controlen cómo reacciona, si sobrevive, cosa que seguramente hará debido a la reacción de su muestra, comiencen inyectándole la sustancia X4, luego prueben inyectándole esa sangre a algún contaminado. —Los allí presente asistieron a las palabras de su jefe y la misma mujer que le informó, procedió a inyectar una jeringa llena de sangre putrefacta de un caminante a la joven inconsciente.

Pasaron los minutos y el ceño de la joven inconsciente comenzó a arrugarse más a medida que su organismo reaccionaba al invasor. Las horas pasaron y el rostro de la joven volvió a su tranquilidad al igual que su pulso, que se había acelerado al momento de que su sangre comenzara a atacar al virus.

La mujer le mandó una mirada de pregunta al científico ojiverde que observaba todo desde el otro lado del vidrio. A penas recibió el asentimiento de su jefe procedió a inyectarle a la joven una sustancia viscosa y de un color verde amarillento. Esta vez la reacción de la joven no se hizo esperar, su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar de forma violenta y su nariz comenzó a sangrar sangre demasiado espesa de lo normal.

—Perfecto. —Susurró con una sonrisa tétrica Munch viendo como sus subordinados comenzaba a ir de aquí para allá controlando los aparatos y asegurándose que la joven no muriera, pero él sabía perfectamente que esa reacción era normal, los demás inmunes la habían tenido y habían sobrevivido, claro que con ciertas consecuencias, sangrado de oídos, ojos y nariz, y pérdida de memoria. Sin embargo, ésta inmune tan sólo sangraba de la nariz. Viviría y algo le decía que sería divertido.

* * *

0000

* * *

—Imposible...—El hombre miraba atónico los resultados de los análisis, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos leían. Las palabras 'Inestable' resonaban en su mente una y otra vez. Giró su silla para ver a la joven que descansaba en la camilla que estaba aún lado de su escritorio.

Isabel gruñó por lo bajo al volver del mundo de los sueños. Al abrir sus ojos todo estaba negro. Llevó una de sus manos notando que tenía vendado los ojos, el dolor de cabeza no la dejaba pensar, más notó la presencia de otra persona gracias a su agudo olfato. Por el insoportable olor a medicamentos del lugar no le costó mucho llegar a la conclusión de que estaba en la enfermería.

—Quédate acostada, si te levantas podrías marearte. Te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y tu presión esta alta. —La castaña se tranquilizó un poco al reconocer la voz del amable médico.

Chris mientras tanto se quedó pensativo observando a la joven y la nueva información que tenía de ella. Tendría que reportarlo a los altos mandos, en algún momento lo haría, pero no por ahora. La castaña tenía en su sangre el prototipo de la cura y no sabía cómo rayos había llegado a su sistema si dicho prototipo había sido investigado únicamente en los laboratorios. ¿Habrían robado el prototipo e inyectado a jóvenes? No, imposible, los científicos y médicos que trabajaron en él eran leales y muy dedicados a su trabajo, jamás hubieran caído tan bajo y traicionado a la empresa. Pero entonces ¿cómo es que esta joven lo tenía y más aún como es que seguía viva y en sus cabales?

El silencio sólo estaba haciendo incomodar a Isabel que sólo quería volver a su habitación y dormir.

—Isabel...—La castaña contuvo el aliento ante el tono serio utilizado por el hombre, un tono que sólo usa un padre para saber algo de importancia, por alguna razón comenzó a temer— Quisiera saber cómo es que tienes en tu sangre el prototipo de la cura...

El corazón de la chica se detuvo y tembló ligeramente, no quería que nadie de aquí lo supiera, pero por un maldito descuido se había dejado al descubierto... ¿Ahora que hacia? ¿Qué rayos decir? Estaba débil, sola y con los ojos adoloridos... Tenía que escapar de aquí ¡Ahora! Más sabía que eso sólo era una estupidez, ya no había escapatoria y estaba pérdida...

* * *

0000

* * *

 **Georgia - E.E.U.U. - domingo 14 de agosto – 14:55 p.m. – 26 días para la expansión del virus en E.E.U.U. y el resto del mundo.**

Cerró la puerta apenas entró y se aseguró de ponerle el pestillo…Se tapó con fuerza los oídos para evitar escuchar como su madre era golpeada por su progenitor...

—Niña abre la puerta en este instante. —El hombre pasado de copas, nuevamente golpeaba con fuerza su puerta intentado abrirla. Ella rogaba a todos los santos para que la puerta no cediera, mientras lágrimas silenciosas caían de sus ojos.

—Por favor Ed déjala, fue mi culpa. —La voz suplicante de su madre no se hizo esperar, para al instante escucharse un golpe seguido de un quejido de su madre.

Y todo esto sólo porque se le había caído el plato de sopa encima del hombre cuando fue a servirlo, todo por tropezar con esa botella de cerveza ¿Porque no se fijó por dónde iba? ¿Porque?

—Ed por favor. —El llanto de su madre fue nuevamente cortado por el sonido de carne siendo golpeada, apretó con más fuerzas sus oídos para no escuchar a su madre ser golpeada mientras su llanto silencioso aumentaba.

—Cierra tu maldita boca, perra. —Nuevamente la golpeó esta vez en el rostro dejando el ojo de su esposa morado y sangrando. La cara de la mujer estaba irreconocible con tanta sangre cubriéndola.

"No puedo más con esto" dijo en su fuero interno la pequeña para al instante levantarse y dirigirse a la pequeña ventana de su cuarto. Levantó el vidrio y salió al patio trasero de su casa, echándose a correr lejos de allí...

* * *

0000

* * *

En el sector subterráneo, más precisamente en una de las salas de experimentación, una joven se encontraba gritando a todo pulmón debido al dolor que le estaba causando su organismo al mezclarse e intentar adaptarse a la rara sustancia inyectada hace tan sólo un par de horas atrás.

Las convulsiones eran cada vez menos, sin embargo la joven refugiada por la desesperación y utilizando toda su fuerza rompió las correas que la tenían amarrada a la camilla/silla y con las muñecas sangrando se sostenía con fuerza la cabeza, clavándose las uñas en el proceso por el terrible calor que sentía dentro de su cuerpo. La cabeza le palpitaba demasiado, sentía que en cualquier momento le iba a explotar. Su sangre se sentía demasiado caliente, literalmente la estaba quemando por dentro, sus venas estaban bien marcadas y palpitaban sin cesar.

Los científicos ahí presentes miraban con neutralidad las acciones de la chica hasta que una mirada de su superior les llegó, debían atarla de nuevo a la camilla.

Dos hombres se le acercaron a la joven y la tomaron para levantarla del suelo, pero apenas la tocaron la morena reaccionó atacándolos, pues al tocarla sólo hacían que su dolor aumentará.

La pelinegra asesinó a ambos científicos sin mucho problema al clavarles un par de jeringas en la yugular mientras cortaba a un tercero con un bisturí que había en la mesa del intento de quirófano... Apretando los dientes para evitar gritar del dolor y con la mirada ya borrosa, signo inequívoco de que pronto caería en la inconsciencia, tomó con fuerza su improvisada arma y se dirigió a la única puerta en donde perdió la conciencia.

Mientras tanto Munch observaba todo detrás del vidrio con una sutil sonrisa, viendo como la joven era nuevamente recostada y esta vez atada con brazaletes de acero al mismo tiempo que los demás científicos se deshacían de los cadáveres sin mucho pesar.

—Señor. —Sus ojos viejos y maliciosos observaron de reojo a la mujer que cargaba en su brazo una libreta—. La asimilación del componente X4 ha sido exitosa. El organismo del sujeto de prueba está adaptándose con gran rapidez y ferocidad a la sustancia. —Informaba mientras leía las notas que había tomado.

—Perfecto. Déjenla reposar unas horas, luego comenzaremos a inyectarle los demás componentes. Vigílenla todo el tiempo, quiero que reporten el más mínimo cambio o reacción.

—Sí señor. —Apenas alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta de la mujer pues ya estaba retirándose de la sala.

* * *

0000

* * *

—Así que eso pasó. Era de esperar que José desarrollará la forma de mantener a raya la cura…—Comentaba Chris luego de haber escuchado la historia que Isabel le contó sobre cómo había sin querer aspirado el prototipo de cura—. Trabajé con tu padre por mucho tiempo, era una gran persona. Siento mucho tu pérdida, Isabel.

—Yo no...—Guardó un momento de silencio, ignorando la mirada algo confusa y preocupada del ex-militar, finalmente agregó con frialdad—. Agradezco que haya muerto, así no tiene que estar viviendo en este maldito mundo de muerte. —Siseó apretando sus puños. No soportaría ver a su familia siendo devorada por zombies o peor convirtiéndose en una de esas cosas, si eso hubiera pasado no sabía sí hubiera tenido el valor para acabar con ellos.

—Quizás tengas razón, pero no sabes lo que pudo pasar o si ellos hubiera querido dejarte sola.

— ¡¿Y usted que sabe?! ¡Prefiero mil veces que estén muertos y no tengan que vivir en este maldito infierno! ¡¿O acaso cree que vivir encerrados aquí como unos malditos prisioneros y ratas de laboratorio es vida?! ¡Es más prefiero estar luchando contra esos malditos cadáveres vivientes que estar aquí contra mi voluntad. Y no se atreva a decir que no es así porque es la maldita verdad!

El hombre guardó silencio sabiendo que la joven tenía toda la razón, esto no era vida para ninguno de los jóvenes de allí. Sintió impotencia al ver lágrimas deslizarse por el rostro de la castaña.

—Yo…lo lamento…—Musitó a sabiendas que de nada servían sus palabras, lo hecho, hecho estaba. No ganaba nada, ni mucho menos resolvía algo de este infierno que sufrían cada día estos jóvenes, con sus palabras…

La castaña guardó silencio, procesando lo dicho… "Con disculparse no ganara nada" —Eso quiso decirle, más se calló; el hombre se oía culpable y arrepentido de verdad, aunque él no tuviera la culpa de lo que estaba pasando, es más parecía que era de las pocas personas allí que aun conservaban su lado humano y los trataban como personas, el médico era de los pocos que se preocupaba por los refugiados y él sí trataba de hallar una cura para esta locura… "Pero, aun asi… aun asi podría ayudarnos si quisiera"—Apretó con fuerza sus nudillos mientras mordía su labio inferior para evitar gritarle lo que en verdad pensaba. Pero no lo haría…No, no lo haría, desquitarse con el pobre hombre no resolvería nada ni ayudaría tampoco, y seguramente luego se sentiría culpable por haberle gritado.

Unos golpes en la puerta de la enfermería captaron la atención de ambas personas, ayudando a aligerar el incómodo silencio que se había instalado en el lugar.

—Adelante. —No tardó en abrirse la puerta dejando ver a un rubio bastante conocido. Isabel rodó los ojos detrás de las vendas al captar el aroma varonil del joven cabo… "Lo que me faltaba"—Bufó molesta.

—Hey Doc., ¿cómo le va? —Saludó sonriente el joven de 19 años ingresando con paso tranquilo, mientras levantaba su vista de las carpetas que traía para toparse con la mirada del médico y de su bella amada… ¿Un momento su bella dama? Quedó estático mirando a la chica, como no creyendo lo que veía, en una de las camillas estaba su bella castaña con bata de paciente y ¡los ojos vendados! —. ¡¿Isabel, pero que rayos te pasó?! —Exclamó colocándose en un santiamén al lado de la refugiada.

—Está bien, no te preocupes Aaron. Sólo tuvo una descompensación y perdió la conciencia, pero ahora está estable y sólo debe permanecer un día en la enfermería para chequear que todo esté en orden y descansar, luego podrá volver a sus actividades. —Informó el mayor de los tres tomando las carpetas que por poco el niño había dejado caer al ver el estado de la chica. Ay los jóvenes de hoy en día y sus arranques de amor…

—Ah, qué alivio. Casi me da un ataque. —Suspiró realmente aliviado, recibiendo una mueca de fastidio por parte de la chica, mueca que como siempre ignoró—. ¿Te sientes bien, Isa?

La mencionada tan sólo arrugó el ceño. ¿Qué acaso no había escuchado las palabras del médico diciéndole que estaba bien? Pero que molesto era, ¡dios! ¿Y desde cuando eran tan cercanos como para tratarse con tanta familiaridad? Ella en ningún momento le había dado su consentimiento para que la llamara de esa forma tan, tan cariñosa. Ni siquiera eran amigos como para que utilizara ese diminutivo afectuoso…

—Si. —Mintió sintiendo el escozor de sus ojos ir disminuyendo poco a poco.

—Es bueno saberlo. —Sonrió animado, sonrisa que si le preguntaban a Chris era como la de cualquier niño inocente enamorado, el médico negó divertido, se notaba a leguas que la chica no parecía compartir el mismo sentimiento (aun), es más parecía fastidiada y quizás algo incomoda por la cercanía del rubio—. Te haré compañía para que no te aburras. —Agregó con total determinación en su voz… ¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser tan cálido?

Estuvo tentada a golpearse la cara ante la última frase escuchada, más se contuvo. Siendo sincera, no deseaba tener que soportar al cabo. ¿Qué había hecho para que la castigaran de esta manera? No la malentiendan, el chico le agradaba…algo, pero a veces podía a llegar a ser muy… ¿Molesto? ¿Insistente? ¿Meloso tal vez?

* * *

0000

* * *

El olor fétido inundaba el cuarto oscuro ubicado en lo más profundo del sector subterráneo, un gruñido resonó por todo el aparente vacío lugar. El sonar de unas cadenas se escuchó seguido de un caminar torpe.

Unos ojos amarillos brillaban gracias al pequeño destello que se colaba por una pequeña rejilla ubicada en la puerta de metal, la melena rizada y llena de mugre tapaba parte del rostro putrefacto de ese cadáver viviente...

La puerta de metal se abrió atrayendo la atención de los cadáveres... Un soldado lanzó el cuerpo débil de un joven bastante enfermo a los zombies que no tardaron en hacer rechinar las cadenas de sus pies y lanzarse hacia su indefensa presa.

—No, no, por favor no. —Sollozaba el pequeño de unos 13 años. Por más que lo intentó no pudo ni siquiera levantarse del piso con sus débiles brazos, la puerta se cerró dando por sellado el fin de su vida.

Segundos fueron los que esperó en silencio hasta que el primer caminante le arrancó un pedazo de su cabeza seguido de otro y otro más... Los gritos desgarradores resonaron de forma espeluznante por todo el sector haciendo temblar a los demás encarcelados en sus oscuras celdas al mismo tiempo que enloquecía a los demás cadáveres hambrientos...

* * *

0000

* * *

Una semana había pasado... Una semana en la que no había logrado encontrar rastros de Evelyn... Y por cada minuto que pasaba más comenzaba a creer que la chica argentina no volvería a aparecer con vida... Rechinó los dientes con fuerza y contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos... ¡Maldita sea! Se sentía tan impotente y angustiada que ya no sabía ni qué demonios hacer para encontrar a su amiga y largarse lejos de ese condenado lugar... Ni siquiera rezar servía, a esta altura era lo único que podía hacer... Pero sentía que Dios los había abandonado... Quizás era lo que merecía por haber huido del hospital y evitado morir en la explosión junto a su familia... Quizás era el karma... Pero por todos los santos que alguien escuchará sus plegarias y las sacarán de aquí...

—Isa...

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la mano de Sofía en uno de sus hombros. Una mirada preocupada fue con la que se topó al mirar a la "niña".

—Estoy bien...sólo pensaba. —Sus palabras eran frías casi vacías...pero la rubia no lo notó o si lo hizo lo dejó pasar y asistió con un poco de duda—. Mejor llevemos esto a la lavandería. —Dijo levantando el cesto con ropa sucia que llevaba y yéndose a dicho lugar sin siquiera esperar a que la rubia la siguiera.

* * *

0000

* * *

Apretó sus dientes para no gritar al sentir como sacaban parte de la piel de su espalda... Condenados demonios quiso gritarles y arrancarles los sesos con sus propias manos. No tenía ni idea de cuánto llevaba ahí encerrada como rata de laboratorio.

Los científicos tomaron sus muestras y se largaron, los militares que estaban en la sala no tardaron en soltarla y llevarla a una celda…tirándola como un mugriento sacó de papas.

Se sentía tan adolorida...Y extraña. Su cuerpo aún se estaba adaptando a todo lo que le inyectaron. Sus oídos pitaban debes en cuando y su sangre... gracias a los cielos ya no hervía como el primer día. Pero aún se sentía caliente, más de lo normal, pero soportable…Y era seguro que le seguirían inyectando cosas, tomando muestras y experimentando. Si con experimentación se refería a seguir inyectándole cosas y luego extraer su sangre e inyectársela a caminantes los cuales se derretían por completo en minutos al tener su sangre inmune dentro de ellos.

Pero peor era cuando lo inyectaban en personas vivas, en refugiados, ¡niños! prácticamente. Ellos morían en minutos de forma dolorosa su sangre al inyectarla en su cuerpos iba directamente a sus cerebros y los derretía. En sí, su sangre eliminaba el virus, pero también asesinaba al afectado y de una forma realmente grotesca, aún podía escuchar en su cabeza los gritos desgarradores de los refugiados, que al igual que ella eran simples conejillos de indias.

—Hola. —Alzó la cabeza para ver al Mayor James con una sonrisa amable y un botiquín además de un poco de comida, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Así que también sabe hablar en español…La cadena que amarraba su cuello a la pared sonó al mover su adolorido cuello. Permaneció en silencio observando los movimientos del militar, estuvo tentada a alzar una ceja, sus heridas se sanaban solas, bueno casi todas estaban por completo cicatrizadas, todavía le quedaba la herida profunda en su espalda, hecha el día anterior, que aún no terminaba de cicatrizar completamente.

El Mayor sonrió con resignación, la chica no hablaba desde que la sacó de la sala de experimentación cuando la encontró siendo golpeaba por militares hacia unos días atrás, la razón era simple, había asesinado a otro científico en su intento por escapar del lugar. Se colocó en cuclillas frente a ella y checó su estado con detenimiento. Varios moratones morados en piernas, abdomen, cuello y mejilla derecha, perforaciones echas por agujas aún podían notarse en su brazos, claro que si se las miraba de muy de cerca y con atención. Sus ojos destellaban con cansancio y desconfianza, quizás furia hacia quienes la dañaban... Un poco de sangre seca aún permanecía en su cuello y en el desgastado uniforme del refugio, el cual ya no tenía la chaqueta, esa se había quedado hecha trizas luego de que la chica la utilizará para asesinar a unos caminantes que Munch había dejado en la sala para que la mordieran y ver así con reaccionaba su organismo al virus directamente. No hace falta decir que la chica se hallaba atada a la pared y por desesperación lastimó sus muñecas al zafarse de los grilletes para asesinar a los cadáveres vivientes con lo primero que encontró.

En estos días que había estado tratando sus heridas (porque él era el único a quien la joven dejaba acercarse sin peligro a que le arrancara un pedazo de piel) descubrió que la joven tenía la habilidad de regenerar sus heridas en cuestión de minutos excepto aquellas demasiado profundas que tardaban entre horas o casi dos días. Afortunadamente sólo él lo había descubierto... hasta el momento, aparte de Chris quien trató las heridas de los primeros días, sin embargo ninguno de los dos reportaría lo visto ni le dirían a nadie de esta habilidad de la chica o todo podría volverse peor para ella.

—Necesito que te des la vuelta para curarte esa herida. —Dijo al notar la incomodidad de la chica por su mirada minuciosa. Como era de esperar ella lo miró a los ojos por unos instantes, buscando algo que le dijera que estaba mintiendo. Estaba vez lo hizo por menos tiempo que los días anteriores antes de acatar su pedido. Le subió la blusa con cuidado notando como la joven se tensaba al instante, no le sorprendía su incomodidad teniendo en cuenta lo que le hacían.

Abrió el botiquín y sacó un pedazo de algodón y desinfectante, la herida estaba casi por completo cicatrizada, para mañana ya ni estaría ahí, con cuidado comenzó a limpiarla, era mejor que no se infectara o no cerraría y habría que suturarla.

Limpió la herida con delicadeza y de la misma forma la vendó, colocando la blusa en su lugar al terminar. Una vez hecho eso procedió a aplicar una crema des inflamatoria en los moretones de Evelyn que en silencio se había colocado de frente al hombre para facilitar mejor su trabajo haciendo sonar la cadena por el movimiento.

— ¿Porque no hay caminantes por los alrededores? —Susurró haciendo que el hombre detuviera el suave masaje que hacía para disolver la crema en su mejilla golpeada. Notó la sorpresa y como su cuerpo se tensaba por un segundo ante la pregunta... Un tema delicado ¿eh?, casi quiso reírse por la ironía—. Con todo el ruido que hay en la base mínimo tendría que haber un caminante rondando la valla, u el hedor que expiden. Además sólo he visto refugiados latinos no hay ni uno sólo de origen norteamericano o europeo. —Quizás nadie lo notaba porque estaban muy ocupados haciendo sus quehaceres, o simplemente estaban resignados a vivir así, pero ella no. Había hablado con los refugiados más viejos comentando desinteresadamente sobre su observación y ellos inocentemente se lo habían confirmado. ¿Qué otras cosas estaban ocultando en esta base militar tan vieja?

James le mantuvo la mirada a esos ojos marrones que se habían aclarado en los últimos días quizás por todas las sustancias que le inyectaban a la joven. La pregunta fue realizada con una voz calmada, pero llena de desconfianza y quizás algo de curiosidad. Bueno él sabía que tarde o temprano alguno de los refugiados se daría cuenta, todos creían que eso tardaría más y en caso de suceder era de suponer que se eliminaría al refugiado... Suspiró con cansancio y terminó de disolver la crema en la mejilla derecha de la joven para pasar al moretón del cuello y repetir el proceso, todo bajo la atenta mirada de la chica. Ella esperaba una respuesta.

Suspiró con cansancio antes de comenzar a explicar la situación sin dejar de aplicar la crema en los moretones de la joven—. Como habrás oído por el noticiero, la cura era para tratar el cáncer y vencerlo, sin embargo las cosas como vez no siempre salen como uno espera... No sabemos quién fue realmente el paciente cero, pero se sabe que era oriundo de Sudamérica, así que bloqueados todas las rutas de posibles escapes en la frontera con Centroamérica, se prohibió el viaje de aviones y barcos tanto para salir como para entrar al continente. El objetivo era evitar que el virus se expandiera al mundo. En cierta forma lo logramos, lo hablamos con los dirigentes de las máximas potencias y se dictaminó que se dejaría a Sudamérica en cuarentena hasta lograr erradicar el virus... A las pocas semanas se enviaron bombas a los lugares donde había mayor concentración de zombies, desapareciendo las principales capitales, luego se empezaron a enviar en secreto escuadrones para traer a sobrevivientes y utilizarlos para encontrar una cura. Este refugio… lo que pasa dentro de esta base militar, lo que hacen con los refugiados. —Apretó los dientes siendo observando por la neutra mirada de la morocha—. No lo sabe nadie, ni siquiera nuestro presidente... Lo que pasa en Sudamérica, el resto del mundo no lo sabe, sólo algunas personas importantes... Lo único que saben los civiles es que Sudamérica esta en cuarentena por un virus asesino, nada más. —La joven iba protestar, pero fue rápidamente cortada por la voz del militar—. Los noticieros de esos países afectados fueron rápidamente cortados al igual que cualquier tipo de comunicación para evitar que se filtrara la información a los demás países y que comenzará el pánico.

—Nos abandonaron a nuestra suerte, y no sólo eso ¡sino que nos traen aquí para ser sus conejillos de indias! —No lo gritó, pero si lo dijo con una voz lo suficientemente alta para que sólo él la escuchara. Sentía rabia, asco y tristeza por todas las personas afectadas. Quería llorar, pero de rabia e impotencia.

—Aunque quisiera, no puedo objetar. —Se sentó aún lado de la chica sintiendo la fría pared hacer contacto con su espalda. Volteó ligeramente la cabeza para verla mirando el suelo, tensa y con las uñas clavándoselas en las manos con impotencia—. Tienes razón, pero todavía hay personas que intentan encontrar una solución para esto, el virus está controlado y hasta el momento no se ha expandido al mundo. Los métodos usados no son nada apropiados, pero la mayoría estamos entre la espada y la pared... —Él sabía perfectamente que su trabajo estaba en juego sin mencionar a sus hijos, porque sí, él estaba trabajando bajo las mismas amenazas que su viejo amigo Chris con la única diferencia de que él si cumpliría apenas tuviera las suficientes pruebas con la amenaza y le avisaría al Gobierno.

* * *

0000

* * *

 **Dos días después... (Faltan 17 días para la expansión del virus por el resto del mundo)**

Era de noche y en la parte vip del edificio principal del refugio, más en específico en la última sala varios militares se reunían para lo que sería otra noche más de "lucha a muerte", la gran sala o mejor dicho salón tenía tribunas y una arena de batalla rodeada por vallas de púas con el fin de evitar el posible escape de refugiados o cadáveres.

Varios cadáveres rondaban dentro de la valla/jaula sujetos por cadenas en sus cuellos que evitaban que se movieran de su sitio hasta que comenzará el show. El primer desgraciado fue obligado a entrar a esa enorme jaula, el combatiente se trataba nada menos que de una chica de cabello rizado negro, se veía bastante mal cuidada y si estaba de pie era por pura voluntad.

Evelyn miró el lugar con total desagrado, su respiración era pesada mientras intentaba enfocar bien a su alrededor, sus ojos ardían y de vez en cuando se le nublaba la vista. Le sorprendió ver caminantes allí adentro, pero al ver que vestían el uniforme de los refugiados ya se daba una idea de donde habían salido. No tenía armas y los zombies tiraban desesperados de sus cadenas por liberarse y clavarle el diente. Miró sus muñecas ahora libres y marcadas por los grilletes, sus brazos estaban llenos de piquetes de agujas aunque sólo se notaban de muy cerca... Sin embargo, un código de 6 dígitos estaba grabado en su piel justo en la parte interna de su muñeca derecha, su número era 071518, las ganas de arrancarse la piel no se le iban al ver esos malditos números... Parecía que era una cabeza más del ganado y así era para la mayoría de los ahí presentes.

La única razón por la que estaba en este intento de coliseo era porque Munch no estaba en la base y no volvería hasta pasado mañana, y los militares que la vieron matar a los caminantes en la sala de experimentación les había parecido ideal para enfrentarse en estas peleas ilegales que hacían una vez a la semana... Por ello la habían traído en secreto... Pero si se enteraba el científico que habían traído a su único conejillo de indias inmune iba a correr sangre y no precisamente la de ella.

Los altoparlantes ubicados en las esquinas del techo hicieron un pitido irritante para sus sensibles oídos al encenderse.

 _—¡Buenas noches querido público! ¡Bienvenidos a otro encuentro de lucha a muerte en el que sólo uno podrá ser el sobreviviente!_ —Los gritos de emoción en las tribunas no se hicieron esperar—. ¡ _Hoy tenemos a una invitada muy especial! ¡La pequeña guerrera! que ha intentado dos veces asesinar a Nathan y déjenme decirle que por poco lo logra esta pequeña ¡fierecilla_! —El locutor soltó una leve risa de burla al recordar los sucesos al igual que parte de los espectadores—. _Así que no se dejen engañar por esta pequeña e indefensa niña, que de indefensa no tiene nada créanme._ —Nuevamente su voz sonó divertida—. _¡Esta noche se enfrentará sin ningún tipo de arma a estos cadáveres vivientes que como ven, esperan ansiosos probar bocado! ¿Lo lograrán?_ —El reflector dejó de apuntarla a ella para alumbrar a los enloquecidos caminantes—. ¿Sobrevivirá esta pequeña fiera? ¡Pues comiencen con sus apuestas que el show da inicio!

Su cuerpo se tensó al ver como tres de los grilletes que tenían los caminantes en el cuello encendían una luz roja para posteriormente abrirse dejando tres hambrientos caminantes sueltos. El juego apenas comenzaba...

Paseó rápidamente su mirada por todo el lugar sin encontrar nada con que defenderse y los malditos se estaban acercando demasiado rápido para su gusto. Su pulso se aceleró y podía escuchar a la perfección los latidos de su acelerado corazón entre todo el bullicio de la tribuna. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, su cuerpo no estaba en las malditas condiciones para pelear sin una condenada arma punzante.

Pateó al primer caminante que se le acercó más de la cuenta, mala idea su pierna sintió un calambre doloroso al pisar con toda la fuerza que tenía el cráneo del cadáver de un joven que en vida debió tener unos 20 años. No perdió tiempo y golpeó con fuerza el brazo del caminante hasta que parte del hueso salió por el codo, ni siquiera lo dudo al tomar el hueso húmero (un poco partido en la punta) y sacarlo por completo del brazo.

Levantó la mirada verificando que los otros dos estaban demasiado cerca como para quitárselos del camino y atacarlos uno por uno. Si, ella era inmune, pero eso no significaba que le gustara que le arrancarán pedazos de piel sin mencionar que dicha mordedura tardaría demasiado en cicatrizar... Dio media vuelta y corrió hacia las vallas que evitaban que pudiera escapar, las subió (sin importar clavarse las púas en los pies) corriendo unos centímetros los suficientes para tomar impulso y dar una mortal hacia atrás, clavándole la filosa punta del hueso en la cabeza al caminante y pateando al otro al dar un giro, aún en el aire, para alejarlo lo suficiente. Al tocar el suelo sacó el hueso y asesinó al otro caminante antes que siquiera se pudiera levantar del suelo. Los gritos ensordecedores de los militares no se hicieron esperar, muchos felices de ganar sus apuestas. Ella tan sólo soltó un gemido lastimero al sentir el escozor en sus pies lastimados.

 _—¡Eso ha sido sorprendente caballeros! ¿Pero qué tal si le subimos de nivel?_ —La voz se escuchó maliciosa, algo que no le agrado para nada a la chica que comenzaba a sentir el dolor de su cuerpo, pero más que nada de sus pies sangrantes. Era oficial no estaba en las mejores condiciones para pelear... Y aún quedaban siete caminantes. Un pitido sonó seguido de varios chispazos, las malditas vallas ahora estaban electrificadas... Chasqueó molesta, ahora no podría escalarlas para mantener distancia... Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar cadenas caer. Los malditos desgraciados habían soltado a los siete condenados caminantes, todos a la vez.

—Hijos de puta —Musitó tomando con firmeza su improvisada arma y corriendo hacia el caminante más cercano.

* * *

0000

* * *

Su cabeza rebotó por tercera vez en la almohada. Miraba un punto fijó de la litera superior. Estaba harta, impaciente y preocupada, quizás también algo culpable. No podía dejar de pensar en su amiga, estaba muy preocupada, su insomnio la delataba al igual que sus malditas ojeras.

Se levantó de la cama y se asomó por la puerta, no había ni una sola alma por los pasillos. ¿Porque se sorprendía? Si hoy era la noche en que todos los militares, todos si, bueno exceptuando al molesto rubio, al mayor James, el Coronel desgraciado, el psicópata científico y quizás al doctor Chris, estaban ahí reunidos. Una oportunidad perfecta para escapar, claro que aún estaban las trampas y quizás algún guardia vigilando afuera.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí sin hacer ruido alguno. Sus pasos ni se sentían al bajar las escaleras, su pulso estaba algo acelerado pero era sólo por la adrenalina que comenzaba a fluir por sus venas. Al llegar al final no le costó escuchar tenuemente los gritos que venían del pasillo derecho, miró hacia allí tentada a ver que tanto ocurría allí adentro. Negó con la cabeza y salió al exterior, siendo recibida por una fresca brisa. Como lo supuso no había nadie en las torres, excepto en una, seguramente el cabo molesto estaba de guardia.

"Idiota"

Con el sigilo de un gato cruzó la base hasta llegar al consultorio del psicópata científico. Sacó un pedazo de alambre de entre sus ropas, doblándolo un poco lo introdujo en la cerradura y luego de batallar un poco logró escuchar el deseado clic. Observó hacia todos lados encontrando como supuso la zona despejada, no tardó en ingresar al despacho.

Podría escapar, sin embargo no deseaba irse sin primero encontrar a Evelyn y salir las dos juntas de esto... en cuanto a Sofía y las demás pues las sacaría a la fuerza de aquí, quisieran o no.

Miró el escritorio del científico, la luz de la luna infiltrándose por la ventana le permitió captar en el mueble varios papeles perfectamente apilados a un lado del ordenador. Rodeó el escritorio con sumo sigilo tensa a la posibilidad de ser atrapada con las manos en la masa en cualquier momento. Rozó con la punta de sus dedos el teclado de la computadora, ni se molestó en intentar encenderla sabiendo que el paranoico científico tendría mil y una contraseñas para proteger sus archivos. Le extraño no ver ninguna cámara de seguridad dentro de esa pequeña oficina, más le restó importancia seguramente el hombre estaba confiado en que nadie tendría las suficientes agallas como para ingresar allí sin su permiso, al menos no una persona cuerda y que quería conservar su cuerpo intacto. Pero lamentablemente ella hace mucho que dejó de importarle las consecuencia de lo que sus osadías podrían provocar, en su mente sólo estaba el deseo de escapar lejos de ese infierno. Además, quería saber que rayos estaba pasando con el apocalipsis que durante los últimos días no había detectado a ningún caminante rondando la zona...

Su ceño se frunció y tomó los papeles apilados aún lado del teclado. Datos sobre lo que parecía un experimento, sujeto de prueba 071518 decía arriba de todo, no había nombre ni foto ni nada que dijera de quien se tratará además de que su sexo era femenino... _Inmune al virus_... _sobreviviente a las sustancias inyectadas, con un organismo que se adapta con velocidad a cada sustancia invasora en él_... _Aún sin resultados positivos_... _Los sujetos e infectados tienen el mismo resultado que en las anteriores experimentaciones, apenas entra en contacto con la sangre del sujeto inmune, los contaminados parcialmente mueren dolorosamente al su cerebro derretirse en cuanto a los contaminados/transformados su cabeza y demás zonas contaminadas por el virus son atacadas ferozmente por la sangre inmune inyectada y comienzan a derretirse como si hubieran entrado en contacto con ácido puro..._ La sangre inmune atacaba a los zombies hasta dejarlos en nada, acababa con huesos, órganos y todo lo que estuviera contaminado por el virus... _Se seguirá investigando para conseguir más información.  
_  
Ojeó los demás papeles encontrando sólo información irrelevante de quienes habían sido los desgraciados que cumplieron con la labor de ser ratas de laboratorio y que ahora estaban descansando quizás en un lugar mejor...

Tomó el alambre que anteriormente utilizó para forzar la cerradura y ayudada sólo por la tenue luz lunar comenzó a intentar abrir los cajones del archivero al no encontrar por ninguna parte las llaves. Contuvo la respiración hasta escuchar el tan deseado clic, abrió con suavidad el primer cajón encontrando en éste varias carpetas guardadas. Sacó una al azar y la revisó, lo que leyó la sorprendió en gran medida...

No podía ser que absolutamente todos estuvieran infectados, incluyéndola y que una de cada 100.000 personas era inmune al virus a su vez sólo dos de esas 100.000 personas sobrevivían al proceso de adaptación debido a que su organismo se adaptaba al virus mejorando su resistencia y sus sentidos del olfato y oído y en muy raros casos su regeneración celular, pero al ser herido por un caminante su proceso de adaptación se aceleraba, les agarraba una fuerte fiebre seguida de dolores musculares y debilidad. Si querían sobrevivir necesitaban que alguien los cuidara mientras estaban en ese estado débil si es que no morían antes por la fiebre alta. El que sobrevivía era completamente inmune aunque fuera herido por un contaminado o entrar en contacto con su sangre no se transformaría...

Su mente hizo clic al recordar que su amiga había pasado por algo similar y sobrevivido. Tembló al tan sólo pensar que quizás ese era el motivo por el que no la había vuelto a ver. ¿Se habrían dado cuenta de su condición? No, no podía ser verdad. Quería quitar ese pensamiento de su mente al igual que las imágenes de Evelyn siendo torturada y utilizada como conejillo de indias.

Guardó los documentos donde estaban y al no encontrar nada útil salió del lugar y corrió intentando ya no pensar en nada. A mitad del patio se detuvo abruptamente. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Esta era su oportunidad para planear como escapar y tenía las armas a su disposición. Miró hacia donde se guardaban las armas y corrió hacia allí, evitando las cámaras se adentró al lugar y las desactivó por unos minutos.

Tomó varias granadas y dispositivos con los cuales detonar las mini bombas experimentales que allí había. Guardó armas en un bolso que encontró y entre ellas su 9mm. y el arco con flechas de Evelyn. Colocó un explosivo bien ocultó entre todo el almacén y salió del lugar justo antes de que las cámaras volvieran a funcionar. Se dirigió al sector de animales y rodeó el edificio hasta llegar a la parte de atrás en donde no había vigías ni cámaras, justo donde estaba la parte del alambrado descuidado. Allí colocó otro explosivo justo una bomba de humo, cuando ella detonara el explosivo no sólo destruiría parte del vallado sino que también se produciría una explosión en cadena al también activarse las viejas minas que rodeaban el lugar y con suerte limpiarían un camino por el cual correr hasta la seguridad del bosque. ¿Porque colocar una bomba en este lugar? La respuesta era obvia, si su amiga estaba en la parte subterránea una vez consiguiera escapar estaba segura que iría a buscar al lobo y allí saldrían ambos hacia este lugar, donde ella se aseguraría de esperarlos luego de haber conseguido lograr hacer una conmoción afuera, la cual seguro se haría apenas notaran que faltaban varias armas del almacén. Ocultó entre los arbustos de ese descuidado vallado, el bolso con armas y se fue llevando más explosivos para colocar en diversos sitios.

Corrió por todo el refugio evitando ser vista por el único guardia disponible en la torres, colocó varios explosivos en los vehículos, incluyendo los aviones de carga que utilizaban para buscar más sobrevivientes. Se dirigió al edificio principal y allí colocó algunos explosivos en las paredes exteriores, estaba por dar media vuelta y volver adentro cuando una mano se posó en su hombro derecho.

— ¿Isabel? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Rogó internamente porque la oscuridad tapara las bombas y Aaron no la haya visto colocándolas o de lo contrario estaría en serios problemas.

—No podía dormir y vine a caminar ya que no hay nadie a la vista. —Rápidamente se excusó intentando que el color volviera a su piel por el susto llevado.

El chico la miró con detenimiento y aunque no le creyó no le dijo nada. Él bien sabía que las chicas querían escapar del calvario que era vivir aquí para los refugiados, por lo mismo suponía que la chica frente a él estaba tramando algo para escapar. Sinceramente cuando la vio caminando por detrás del edificio principal creyó que huiría, pero no, ella aun esperaba a su amiga. No se iría sin ella y esa era una de las razones por la que le gustaba esta joven latina.

Sea lo que sea que planeara, él la ayudaría y se iría con ellas, para protegerlas y tal vez conquistar el corazón de la castaña…

 _El amor a veces nos hace hacer cosas extrañas que no haríamos normalmente._

—Bueno, creo que mejor me voy a dormir. — Comentó notando el silencio incomodo que se instaló. Sin más que decir se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada.

—Sea lo que sea que hagas, puedes contar conmigo. — Se detuvo a medio camino al escuchar las palabras del joven rubio, volteó ligeramente la cabeza para verlo y vio que le regalaba una de sus típicas sonrisas amables. Por alguna razón le creyó y asistiendo giró el pomo de la puerta he ingresó rápidamente, subiendo velozmente las escaleras mientras aseguraba que el detonador siguiera en el bolsillo de la chaqueta donde lo había ocultado.

La diversión empezaría, pero primero necesitaba que Munch y el Coronel estuvieran en la base, porque si iba a acabar con esto debía hacerlo desde la raíz y ellos debían si o si morir. No dejaría ningún cabo suelto, eso era seguro.

* * *

0000

* * *

Respiraba agitada, con el rostro y parte del cuerpo cubierto de sangre y órganos putrefactos. Sacó con fuerza su "arma" del cráneo del último caminante que asesinó. Repasó el lugar con sus ojos casi nublados, sólo había cadáveres en la ensangrentada arena de combate.

De reojo vio que las vallas aún seguían electrificadas, tomaba eso como que su lucha aún no había terminado. Una compuerta se abrió en la pared izquierda dejando ver asientos de espera, alzó una ceja ante eso, esa parte de la valla bajó. Ni soñando se iría ahí en ese pequeño espacio en que no podría moverse mucho. Un disparo a sus pies le dio a entender que tendría que meterse allí.

—Mocosa, ya ve a sentarte y esperar tu turno. —Una mirada de reto fue la que le mandó al soldado que disparó a unos metros de sus pies. No les convenía asesinarla o pasarían un infierno antes de morir en las manos de Munch.

— _¡Eso ha sido sorprende caballeros! Pero ahora pasaremos a otro combate mientras nuestra niña se toma un descanso._ —Gruñó al saber que el presentador tenía razón, de mala gana se dirigió a los bancos. Como supuso apenas se sentó, la valla electrificada volvió a su lugar evitando que pudiera entrar a la arena mientras dos paredes a sus costados evitaban que ella pudiera escapar por otro lado.

Dejó de prestarle atención a lo que decía el comentarista para cerrar sus ojos e intentar dejar de sentir a sus músculos llorar de dolor, no estaba herida, sin embargo estaba cansada, tenía hambre y mucho sueño. Despacio levantó sus párpados, agradecía recuperar su vista.

El ruido de la puerta de la "jaula" abriéndose captó su atención. Los militares obligaron a pasar a dos refugiados, un niño de 8 años y el otro de unos 13 años aproximadamente por su complexión.

Ambos niños tomaron distancia siendo que el mayor se ponía en posición para pelear. El pequeño en cambio parecía asustado y miraba el rastro de sangre de caminante que aún quedaba en la arena. Fue entonces que reparó en que ya no estaban los cadáveres de caminantes tirados en el suelo. ¿En qué momento los habían sacado que no se dio cuenta? Levantó los hombros restándole importancia y se concentró en ver como ambos niños comenzaron a pelear. El resultado no le sorprendió.

Apenas y duró 5 minutos el combate, si es que a eso se le podía llamar un combate.

Se comenzó a escuchar en la tribuna los gritos con las palabras: "Mátalo", "que lo mate que lo mate". Frunció el ceño desde su lugar y volvió a ver a ambos combatientes, el pequeño se encontraba tirado boca abajo mientras el mayor le tiraba de ambos brazos y mantenía presionada su cabeza contra el suelo con su pie. Él estaba ileso, mientras el pequeño llorando en el suelo poseía un ojo morado y varios moretones por el cuerpo, no le sorprendería si tenía un hueso roto.

Apretó los dientes con furia al ver que el mayor sin ningún remordimiento le aplastó la cabeza al pequeño, no sin antes torturarlo torciendo sus bracitos.

— ¡Maldito! —Le gritó. El mocoso con el pie ensangrentado soltó los brazos del cadáver y se volvió a verla con una sonrisa de puro placer y burla por lo que había hecho.

Por todos los cielos acaba de matar a un pobre niño casi de su edad y él estaba satisfecho por su trabajo. Cuando la valla enfrente suyo se volvió a bajar permitiéndole a ella salir y entrar en la arena para inmediatamente volver a subir, no pudo estar más ansiosa por darle su merecido.

Las reglas eran simples, debían pelear hasta que uno muriera. En el caso de ganar debían asesinar a su oponente si este seguía con vida o de lo contrario sería asesinado de un balazo por los militares y el ganador castigado. Oh, pero ella se encargaría de darle una lección a ese mocoso psicópata.

 **Evelyn POV**.

Sentí la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo, mezclándose con mi furia. El niño delante de mí me observaba con diversión, eso sólo me hacía enojar más. ¡Rayos quería borrarle esa sonrisa enferma, ya! Sin embargo, no era bueno apresurarme, pero tampoco quería dejarlo planear alguna estrategia...Si es que usaba el cerebro para pelear.

Lo vi correr hacia mí con el puño ensangrentado preparado para golpearme. Me moví en el último segundo tomándole el puño y doblándoselo dolorosamente hacia tras. Se escuchó a la perfección el ruido de un hueso romperse. Le patee la espalda haciéndolo rodar un poco. Quizás fuera por el momento que me mantenía de pie, pero sabía que mis movimientos se volvían poco a poco lentos. Había descansado sí, pero eso no significaba que estuviera en perfectas condiciones como el mocoso que ahora se levantaba y me miraba con furia y odio.

—Voy a matarte... —Lo escuche susurrar con irá antes de volver a atacarme.

No le respondí y esquive su golpe, más no espere que se agachara y girara sus piernas para hacerme caer. Apoye mis manos para amortiguar el golpe y rodé para evitar una patada que iba directamente a mi cabeza. El suelo quedó con un pequeño cráter donde cayó el pie, si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo seguramente estarían mis sesos por todo el suelo.

No esperaba que al chocar miradas la de él estuviera prácticamente inyectada en sangre, un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de su lagrimal derecho. Tenía las venas del cuerpo marcadas y palpitando, su respiración estaba más acelerada de lo normal. Esto no pintaba nada bien. Ese chico no era un humano normal.

Un grito de guerra salió de sus labios antes de tomar impulso y levantarse comenzando a correr hacía mí. Mis ojos estaban como platos y no sé cómo, pero logre hacer que mi cuerpo me obedecería y lo esquivara por los pelos. Algo me decía que si dejaba que me tocará me rompería el esqueleto de un sólo golpe.

No voy a negar que estoy asustada, esquivaba a duras penas sus golpes, baba caía de su boca, casi parecía ser un animal con ese comportamiento. Un animal fuera de control.

Me pateó la quijada al momento de agacharme para hacerle una trancadilla. Rodé varios metros hasta estar a pocos centímetros de uno de los lados de la valla electrificada. La mandíbula me dolía horrores y podía sentir el sabor metálico de mi propia sangre escurrirme por la boca. Era un maldito milagro que no me la rompiera. Sacudí mi cabeza y observe algo desorientada como él nuevamente se dirigía hacia mí, me apoye sobre mis brazos e hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarme y girar sobre mi eje, esquivándolo y pegándole una patada que lo envío directamente hacía las vallas. El resultado fue más que inmediato, su cuerpo literalmente expedía humo una vez dejó de convulsionarse y cayó en la arena. Rostizado.

Escupí sangre y me deje caer de rodillas, "por favor no pierdas la conciencia ahora" —me repetía una y otra vez mirando a mi alrededor sin poder enfocar muy bien.

El ruido de unas compuertas abriéndose me alertó y gire levemente mi cabeza hacia atrás, hacia el fondo de la arena de combate. El suelo se había abierto dejando ver una rampa que bajaba hasta perderse en la oscuridad. El silencio inundó todo el salón. Un silencio que me erizó la piel, rogando porque no estuviera por pelear contra algo peor. Y parece que alguien allá arriba no me quería porque mis plegarias fueron totalmente ignoradas al momento en que escuche un rugido venir de lo más profundo del suelo. Tres malditos tigres de Bengala salieron subiendo con rapidez la rampa. Apenas salió el último la compuerta se cerró dejando el suelo nuevamente intacto.

Sonreí con amargura, condenada suerte la mía.

Lo primero que hicieron los animales fue intentar saltar la valla más la electricidad los golpeó dejándolos levemente aturdidos, y quizás ¿frustrados? No los culpaba yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo luego de estar tanto tiempo encerrada.

Dos de ellos les rugían a los soldados desde una distancia prudente de las vallas, habían aprendido su lección, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que querían escapar y seguramente devorarse a esos malditos que los sacaron de su hogar en la selva…

El tercer tigre en cambio, permanecía quieto en donde segundos antes estaba la compuerta por la cual salió, observaba las tribunas como ya estando resignado a la vida o acostumbrado subir a la arena a pelear, quizás yo también comenzaba a sentirme como él. Hacía días que no veía el sol ni muchos menos sentía la libertad de estar corriendo entre los arboles siendo, tal vez, perseguida por caminantes, pero libre al fin y al cabo.

Su mirada verde chocó contra la mía, me quede analizándolo como él hacía conmigo, una cicatriz en diagonal atravesaba su ojo izquierdo, sin embargo debía ser superficial porque ambos ojos le funcionan a la perfección. Me rugió captando la atención de los otros dos que enseguida comenzaron a caminar hacia mí con lentitud. Más esos dos se desviaron al oler el cadáver rostizado de mi oponente. No me sorprendió para nada que prácticamente se hayan lanzado con desesperación a devorarlo, probamente no comían desde hace unos días, o por lo menos no decentemente.

El tercero en cambio, es otra historia. Saltó sobre mi haciéndome caer hacia atrás y con una de sus patas delanteras presionaba mi pecho para evitar que me levantara, por todos los santos si ponía un poco más de fuerza seguro me rompía las costillas. Se me dificultaba respirar aún más, y con el cansancio se puede decir que ya ni ganas tenía de defenderme. Que estúpida y patética, sobrevivir a la selva y a los caminantes para ser devorada por un tigre en un maldito campo de experimentación… Aunque, la idea no sonaba tan mal, al menos no moriría por los experimentos o torturas de ese lunático científico.

Al parecer el notó mi resignación, pues se quedó mirándome demasiado cerca, su hocico estaba a centímetros de mi cara y de vez en cuando soltaba leves gruñidos. No sé qué rayos tendría mi cara o quizás fuera el descoloramiento de mis ojos que me había comentado el Mayor James el día de ayer, pero el animal se quedó mirándome con curiosidad, no, mejor dicho miraba mis ojos, algo en ellos llamó su atención. En cambio, yo prácticamente lo estaba mirando con seguramente un destello de cansancio y rendición, rendición a la vida misma. Estaba cansada de estar encerrada, prisionera, sin poder escapar por más veces que lo intente. Y el encierro poco a poco se estaba llevando mis esperanzas de escapar, pero sobre todo las ganas de vivir. Misma desesperanza que esos ojos verdes también transmitían, un cansancio y añoranza a la libertad, la misma que yo e Isabel teníamos.

Mi vista comenzó a nublarse y deje de darle importancia al hecho de que el tigre en cualquier momento podría matarme. Las voces lejanas de los militares intentando espantar al tigre me llegaron tenuemente a los oídos, estaban asustados, si el animal me mataba Munch los haría pedazos a ellos, claro que de una forma lenta.

Sonríe por ello y comencé a bajar mis párpados, ya sin fuerzas de mantenerlos abiertos por mucho más tiempo. Un disparó sonó, impactándose en una de las paredes y haciendo que los tigres volvieran de mala gana a bajar por la compuerta que acababa de volver a abrirse. El tigre de la cicatriz, ese que aún se mantenía presionando mi pecho, me miró por última vez antes de seguir a sus compañeros. Y eso fue lo último que recuerdo antes de perder la conciencia, otra vez.

* * *

0000

* * *

Los gritos lejanos de Munch me despertaron, sonreí al identificar a quienes iban dirigidos. Al parecer se dio cuenta de la pequeña rebeldía de sus soldados, quizás fuera la sangre a muerto en mi uniforme lo que los delató. Lástima me hubiera encantado ver sus expresiones.

Mi vista estaba nublada y apenas podía ver a un metro de distancia lo demás era todo manchas de colores.

Gruñí y un gruñido fue lo que recibí como respuesta. Esperen, ¿un gruñido? ¿Pero en donde carajos me metieron ahora? Rayos de luz se filtraban por una pequeña ventanilla en un extremo de la ¿habitación? Parpadee confundida, intentando lograr enfocar mejor. Estaba dentro de una jaula, mire a mi izquierda y allí estaba el culpable del gruñido, era el mismo tigre de la batalla, lo identifique por su cicatriz. Estaba acostado y apoyaba su cabeza contra la reja de mi jaula. A mi derecha también había otros tigres enjaulados. ¿Me trajeron a la zona de animales? ¿Acaso me escondieron de Munch para ganar tiempo y buscar a quien echarle la culpa? Nah, eso era demasiado infantil. Quizás me dieron por muerta y me ocultaron aquí, y no los culpaba mi aspecto y olor parecía el de un cadáver.

Otro gruñido me sacó de mis pensamientos. ¿Porque no podía hacer como los demás tigres e ignorarme? Le mande una mirada molesta y me rugió.

— ¿Quieres dejar de andar de gruñón? —Otro rugido fue su respuesta antes de echarse con fuerza sobre mi reja y darme la espalda—. Muy maduro. —Ironicé en un murmullo que seguro escuchó, pues me gruñó nuevamente.

Rodé los ojos divertida, sin embargo mi sonrisa se borró al escuchar el sonido de pasos. Los tigres también se tensaron y comenzaron a inquietarse. Ok me estaban poniendo nerviosa a mí también...

Mis ojos se encandilaron por la luz que se encendieron a penas ingresó un militar, o al menos eso parecía esa mancha verde en el marco de la puerta.

—Estas echa un asco. —Hice una mueca de fastidio al reconocer la voz de ese rubio oxigenado que iba detrás de Isa.

—Tsk lo que faltaba, Romeo me visita. —Mi voz sonó algo ronca y sentía la garganta seca. ¿Hace cuanto que no tomaba un vaso de agua?

—Y yo que venía a hacerte compañía y me tome la molestia de traerte algo de comer. —Fingió que mi comentario le dolió y tomó un vaso lleno de agua que agitó delante de mí. Maldito desgraciado, lo hacía adrede.

—Sinceramente preferiría estar rodeada de caminantes antes que soportar a un adolescente hormonal como tú.

— ¡Oye! que tenemos la misma edad. —Me pareció divertido verlo fruncir el ceño y actuar como un niño.

— ¿En serio? Wow, yo te daba diez años. —Seguro notó mi mirada divertida pues su frente se arrugó más. Y el muy maldito tomó el vaso y bebió hasta la mitad con una maldita lentitud, cabe decir.

Gruñí y me cruce de brazos. No le iba a rogar, ni loca. Su sonrisa boba no hizo más que enojarme más... Apenas me libere se la borraré a golpes.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

—Ahora mismo estas debajo de la sala de batalla. En una habitación de espera se podría decir. —Alce una ceja con total ironía—. Estuviste todo un día durmiendo y ahora Munch regresó y no está feliz por tu desaparición. Yo te traje aquí, para que no encontraran tu cadáver... La cuartada era decir que habías escapado. —Mi ceja se alzó un poco más de lo posible ante lo dicho por él. Le mantuve la mirada buscando algo que me dijera que estaba mintiendo. Pero cada palabra era cierta, sorprendentemente—. La mayoría cree que el tigre te rompió las costillas y por tú aspecto no fue difícil hacerles creer que estabas muerta.

— ¿Porque hiciste eso? —Me levante lentamente usando la pared como apoyo.

—Sé que quieres escapar así como Isabel. Esta reja no va a ser un impedimento para ti ¿no? —Sonrió con diversión— Sé que Isabel planea algo y no falta mucho para que lo ponga en marcha. Así que decidí darte una mano. —Abrió mi jaula y me dejó el camino libre. ¿Así de fácil?—. Yo nunca estuve aquí .Nos vemos afuera. —Me dejó el agua y se marchó dejando la puerta de la habitación entreabierta. Me atragante la fresca agua antes de asomarme afuera. El pasillo estaba desolado.

Corrí, con todas las fuerzas que la oportunidad de ser libre me había dado, por el pasillo hasta donde supuse estaban los demás animales enjaulados. Apenas vi a Colmillo en su jaula casi lloró de la emoción. Corrí hacia los controles y allí me esperaba el maldito afroamericano que tenía MI cuchillo.

—Pero miren quien anda fuera de su celda... —Corrió hacía mi con el objetivo de golpearme. Giré sobre mi eje a último momento y tomé su arma del pantalón. No sé cómo, pero le quite el seguro y le dispare primero en el pecho y luego en la cabeza debido a mi pésima vista. Cuando lo sentí caer me acerque y tomé mi cuchillo el cual amarre su funda a mi muslo izquierdo, justo cuando se activaba una alarma y la puerta de la cabina de controles se abría, ni siquiera mire quien era, tan sólo le dispare y luego hice lo mismo con el que quedaba dentro.

Una explosión se escuchó seguida de otra, miré uno de los monitores donde se podía ver como Aaron salía por la puerta que dividía el edificio principal del sector subterráneo, dejando la puerta abierta. Sonreí al escuchar una explosión seguida de otras. Presioné todos los botones dejando libres a todos los animales así como dejando abiertas las celdas que tenían a varios refugiados prisioneros para utilizarlos como sujetos de prueba. Miré los monitores y me asombró ver salir de algunas celdas no sólo refugiados sino también caminantes, el resultado fue más que obvio: militares y científicos corriendo por los pasillos mientras los refugiados hacían lo mismo para derribar a algunos militares tomar sus armas y subir hacia la "superficie" siendo seguidos por los caminantes que enloquecidos mordían a cualquiera que se le atravesara.

Disparos por todas partes, los refugiados salieron como estampida de animales por la puerta metálica corriendo por el pasillo del edificio para luego salir al patio junto a los refugiados que estaban desayunando que asustados salían del comedor para huir, encontrándose con caminantes inundando el lugar y evitando que algunos pudieran escapar por las puertas hacia el exterior.

Sonreí al ver por otro de los monitores a Isabel con un dispositivo en la mano y cada vez que apretaba un botón algo volaba en pedazos, esta vez fueron el avión y varios camiones militares.

El edificio en donde estaba retumbó y no me fue difícil saber que Isa también había volado una parte del lugar. No lo dude y salí corriendo encontrándome a Colmillo esperándome, tan ansioso como yo.

—Es hora de salir de este condenado lugar. —Guiándome únicamente por mi oído y olfato corrí hasta subir las escaleras dejando que Colmillo fuera delante, siendo mis ojos.

Subimos las escaleras y utilicé las últimas municiones, disparando a quemarropa. Afortunadamente herí y mate a los soldados y algún que otro científico que se interponían debes en cuando en mi camino. Tiré el arma ya vacía y seguí corriendo hasta divisar la luz solar que entraba por el gran hoyo en la pared trasera del edificio.

La adrenalina y emoción corrían por mis venas con demasiada fuerza, analice esa parte del vallado esperando encontrar la parte descuidada, hasta que un pequeño destello llamó mi atención, moví la vegetación y tomé la bolsa negra. Mis ojos brillaron al reconocer mi arco y flechas en su interior. Los tomé con las manos temblando y a penas escuche las voces alteradas de militares me coloqué el carjat en la espalda y tense el arco con una flecha lista para ser disparada.

Aparte la bolsa con algunas municiones en ellas y al hacerlo pude notar una pequeña bomba colocada en las vallas. "Isa" —pensé al momento en que escuché un cuerpo caer y al voltear hacía mi derecha vi a Colmillo Blanco encima de un militar rompiéndole el cuello.

 **Fin Evelyn POV.**

* * *

0000

* * *

Una castaña abrió los ojos, ya no pudiendo ni queriendo perder más tiempo para ejecutar su plan. Miró la hora y eran apenas las 05:45 a.m. los refugiados ya debían estar yendo para el comedor a desayunar.

Se vistió rápidamente y buscó entre sus bolsillos los explosivos que le sobraron, se asomó por el vació pasillo y con cautela salió comenzando a colocar explosivos en las escaleras y en el pasillo derecho.

— ¿Isa que haces? —La voz de Susana la hizo respingar del susto.

—Su… Nada, sólo estaba dando un vistazo, ya sabes no nos dejan recorrer ese pasillo y me da curiosidad. —Desestimó viendo como Sofía y Gabriela ya se estaban adelantando para ir a desayunar junto a los demás.

—Mmm, mejor vamos a desayunar o te meterás en problemas. —Le tomó una de sus muñecas y arrastró a la mayor con ella, era mejor alejarla de allí, conociendo a su amiga era capaz de volver a meterse en problemas.

La castaña suspiró y miró hacia atrás notando como el doctor Chris y el Mayor James salían de la enfermería y pronto las seguían hacia el comedor.

Al llegar ambas cogieron algo de comida y se sentaron a desayunar junto a las otras dos amigas.

— ¿Dónde está Sebastián? —Soltó Isabel al no encontrar al mencionado en la mesa y no verlo desde hace unos días.

—Hace unos días le agarró fiebre y lo llevamos a la enfermería, pero el señor Munch dijo que debían ponerlo en cuarentena para evitar que contagiara a los demás y se lo llevaron al otro sector que hay detrás de esa pesada puerta en el final del pasillo derecho. —Le respondió Sofía algo preocupada por el estado de su pareja, y pensar que días antes de que él se enfermara ambos habían tenido una fuerte discusión. Le hubiera gustado hacer las paces.

La castaña asistió sabiendo que el chico bien podría haber pasado a la historia de haber caído en las manos de ese maldito científico. Prefirió no hablar más y acabarse en silencio su desayuno lo más rápido posible.

En ningún momento apartó la mirada de la zona vip en donde el Mayor y el doctor desayunaban. Se levantó y les susurró a sus amigas que pasara lo que pasara no se quedaran en el refugio, algo que de verdad las confundió, más Isabel se fue de la cafetería antes de que pudieran preguntarle a que se refería.

La colombiana apenas salió de la cafetería presionó uno de los botones de su dispositivo haciendo volar una buena parte del edificio principal justo en la entrada, luego siguió activando las bombas que había colocado en los vehículos de la base y volando dos torres de vigilancia.

Corrió junto a todos los asustados refugiados hacia la salida, notando como unos metros atrás de ella iban Sofía y las demás junto a Chris y el Mayor James. Los cinco lograron salir del edificio justo cuando varios caminantes se colocaban entre los refugiados y comenzaban a morderlos.

Todo era caos.

Siguió explotando cosas, lanzando una granada hacia donde los militares solían reunirse, volando en pedazos no sólo al Coronel alemán sino también a buena parte de los militares del refugio.

Estaba por huir hacia el edificio de los animales cuando algo tiró de su cabello con fuerza hacia atrás. Soltó un gemido de dolor, en cualquier momento le arrancaría el cabello de la cabeza.

— ¡Debí saber que tu tenías algo que ver en todo esto! —Escupió con rabia Munch mientras tiraba con más fuerza del cabello de la castaña—. Esta me la vas a pagar mocosa ¡Mira lo que le has hecho a MI base de experimentación! —La lanzó con fuerza al suelo al tiempo que la pateaba haciéndola rodar unos centímetros. Poco le importaba que todo el lugar fuera un caos, ni mucho menos que caminantes atacaran a soldados y refugiados por igual, tampoco que varios refugiados estuvieran batallando con los militares en un intento por escapar del lugar.

Isabel levantó la cabeza algo aturdida, se llevó una mano a la cabeza sintiendo algo escurrir por su mejilla. Sangre. Se había cortado la ceja derecha con el filo de algo al ser lanzada al suelo. Ni se molestó en buscar con que se había cortado.

Observó todo el refugio, personas corrían de allí para acá, al igual que las balas surcaban el aire en todas direcciones. Sonrió con amargura y presionó otros dos botones más, produciendo nuevas detonaciones. La vieja base estaba casi por completo destruida, a lo lejos pudo ver como Gabriela y las demás corrían detrás del Mayor y del doctor. Escapaban de allí. Y es que ya no había nada más que hacer en el lugar.

Excepto llevarse a éste desgraciado al infierno.

— ¿Te digo algo? —Nuevamente agarró del cabello a la chica y susurró a su oído, saboreando cada palabra—. Yo mande a explotar el hospital donde estaba tu familia, no deseaba que el imbécil de tu padre le dijera a las autoridades que la cura del virus no estaba del todo preparada para humanos…— Isabel abrió los ojos a mas no poder y con rabia en todo su cuerpo le dio un cabezazo al hombre haciendo que la soltara.

—Eres un maldito. —Tomó su 9mm que tenía oculta en la chaqueta del uniforme y le disparó una y otra vez, hasta dejarlo como colador. No podía creer que este maldito lunático le haya quitado a su familia.

Una mano se posó en su hombro y estuvo a punto de dispararle, más otra mano desvió el arma.

—Isabel, ya basta. Ya acabo. — Aaron la observó preocupado—. Tenemos que irnos. —Isabel parpadeó, volviendo en sí y mirando a su alrededor, era verdad. Aun había soldados asesinado a cualquier refugiado que intentara escapar, más sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

Con un asentimiento se soltó del agarre del chico y corrió hacia donde estaba el edificio de animales. Pudo visualizar a Evelyn saliendo de la parte de atrás y disparando una flecha hacia ella. La flecha le rozó los cabellos y siguió de largo hasta atravesar el ojo de un desnutrido león que estaba a punto de atacarla.

Cuando miró hacia atrás vio que Aaron había ido hacia donde el Mayor James estaba a punto de irse con las chicas en un jeep. Le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento cuando ambos cruzaron miradas y siguió corriendo hacia donde estaba Evelyn esperándola. No había más espacio en el vehículo y para ser sincera no deseaba estar cerca de más personas por un tiempo.

—Hasta que llegas. Menudo lio te has montado. —La escuchó decir y al verla de más cerca notó con impotencia que la argentina se encontraba bastante más delgada de lo normal, su cabello estaba descuidado y sus ropas ensangrentadas y sucias. A pesar que habían tenido una discusión antes de que ella desapareciera, la morocha parecía a verla olvidado o bien ya no estaba molesta con ella. Sea como sea, esos pensamientos salieron de su mente al ver como una bala se impactaba en la pared a centímetros de su posición.

—Aléjate del vallado. —Le ordenó colocándose dentro del hoyo de la pared del edificio y activando la detonación de la bomba puesta en la valla, que a su vez provocó una reacción en cadena al activar las detonaciones de las viejas minas que rodeaban el lugar.

Ambas miraron emocionadas el camino libre que se abrió delante de ellas, se miraron y sonrieron para correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia su libertad. Ambas estaban cansadas y aun asi la emoción de ser libres pudo más que el cansancio y la adrenalina de apoderó de sus cuerpos.

Colmillo corría delante de ambas, mientras los tres evitaban a toda costa ser alcanzados por las balas. A penas vieron a unos metros delante de ellos los primeros árboles del bosque, no lo duraron y aceleraron el paso. Al cruzar la primera línea de árboles y estar ya lejos del alcance de las balas, siguieron corriendo sin importarles el cansancio de sus músculos o el ardor en sus pulmones.

Corrieron veinte minutos como mucho y debieron detenerse ya que la taquicardia de Isabel se estaba haciendo presente y no la dejaba mantener la carrera por mucho tiempo más.

Ambas se apoyaron en sus rodillas, intentando recuperar el aire perdido y sin poder evitarlo al chocar miradas comenzaron a reír, reír de la felicidad por ser libres, reír por toda la carrera hecha en su estado deplorable y sobre todo reír por lo descuidadas y rojas que ambas estaban.

Al recuperar el aliento, se irguieron por completo y voltearon hacia atrás, en donde a lo lejos se podía ver una columna de humo negro provenir del ahora destruido refugio. Colmillo resopló para captar la atención de ambas chicas, no necesitaron de palabras para entender que debían seguir alejándose por si llegaban a comenzar a cazar a los refugiados.

La castaña aseguró la bolsa con municiones, bombas de humo y unos walkie-talkie en su espalda y ató a su cadera un cinto con su arma enfundada.

— ¿Lista? —La pregunta de la mayor la hizo volver a prestar atención, ahora que la veía bien, los ojos de la chica estaban de un marrón claro casi blanco ¿Por qué rayos sus ojos se estaban descolorando? Iba a preguntar, más cerró su boca y asistió. Ahora no era momento de indagar por su estado, más tarde le preguntaría cuando ambas estuvieran lo suficientemente alejadas del lugar.

Ya con el aire recuperado los tres comenzaron a trotar lejos, ya que tanto el lobo como la mayor de las chicas presentaban un serio caso de desnutrición y si estaban de pie era por pura cabezonería. Pero seamos sinceros, nadie querría detenerse en su estado, teniendo en cuenta que si no seguían corriendo podrían volver a ser capturados y regresar a ese infierno.

Corrieron hasta que sus piernas no pudieron más.

Evelyn comenzó a sentirse mareada y su vista se nubló por completo, bajó su ritmo hasta quedarse atrás. Ya no pudiendo más se dejó vencer por el cansancio.

El ruido sordo de algo caer captó la atención de Colmillo, que miró hacia atrás y al notar desmayada a su compañera corrió hacia ella y empezó a gimotear intentó despertarla con sus lamidas. Isa observó hacia atrás y casi se le para el corazón al ver el cuerpo inconsciente de la morocha en la tierra.

Se acercó a ella y con algo de dificultad pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y comenzó a cargarla siendo seguida por el enorme animal que no dejaba de estar atento a los alrededores.

No supo cuánto caminó llevando a cuestas a su amiga, pero supuso que horas pues ya estaba anocheciendo. Le costaba horrores seguir caminando y se le dificultaba respirar bien. Dos pasos dio y su visión estaba nublándose, cuatro pasos más y sus fuerzas se fueron. Un último paso y cayó inconsciente al suelo ya no pudiendo resistir más.

Colmillo Blanco gimoteó y caminaba ansioso alrededor de ambas jóvenes, no sabiendo que hacer.

El ruido de una rama quebrándose lo alertó y sin pensarlo se colocó delante de los cuerpos, su pelaje se erizó y gruño amenazante a la persona armada con dos katanas que salió de entre los árboles.

Lo último que se pudo ver fueron un par de pies envueltos en unas sandalias de madera detenerse delante del lobo que le mostraba los colmillos dispuesto a atacar si se acercaba a ese par de chicas que protegía, finalmente el ultimo rayo de luz se fue, dejando a la oscuridad de la noche reinar en el bosque…

 **Georgia - E.E.U.U. - martes 23 de agosto – 20:00 p.m. – 15 días para la expansión del virus en E.E.U.U. y el resto del mundo.**

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **0000**

* * *

 _Lo sé, lo sé ya son meses sin actualizar y de verdad me disculpó por ello, pero no es lo mismo escribir un capitulo de 7000 palabras a hacer uno de 20000, por ello ya no publicó cada semana como lo hacía al principio ^^;_

 _Además de que básicamente mi inspiración me abandonó y se fue de vacaciones a un crucero por el Caribe, condenada¬¬. Pero aunque me costó pude escribir el final de este capítulo que borre más de dos veces ya que no me convencía._

 _En el próximo capítulo veremos que les repara a las chicas y tendrán su primer encuentro con algunos de los miembros del grupo original de TWD._

 _Muchas, pero muchas gracias a todas esas personitas que se han tomado la molestia de leer y marcar en favoritos esta alocada historia y seguirla y muchas más gracias a aquellas que se toman la molestia de dejarme un reliew y hacerme saber su opinión sobre este fic, que le tengo mucho cariño por ser el primero *-*._

 _Muy feliz año nuevo (atrasado) a todos y nos leemos en el ¡próximo capítulo! si ustedes quieren, claro está :)_ _._


End file.
